¡Soy humano!
by Enea92
Summary: Ya lo había aceptado, se había enamorado de un licántropo y si eso era ya de por sí malo, iba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ser correspondido, aunque tuviera que comportarse como un perro.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

Cap 1: Naruto Uzumaki

Se levantó del banco sin esperar que el perro se callase. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Era algo que al principio le exasperaba, pero que ahora le resultaba hasta gracioso. Y lo más divertido del asunto era que, si se esforzaba, si dejaba que sus instintos lo invadieran del todo, entendería lo que aquel chucho marrón le estaba diciendo.

–Que raro, Baloo no suele ser cariñoso con los desconocidos–habló el dueño de Baloo mientras aferraba con fuerza la correa, ya que su perro tiraba con energía para poder ir hacia Naruto, a la vez que movía con felicidad la cola.

Sí, siempre provocaba ese efecto en los perros, aunque había algunos que ponían su cara de malas pulgas e intentaban morderlo, cosa que le fastidiaba bastante. No le gustaba herir a nadie innecesariamente.

El rubio sólo sonrió y empezó a alejarse de allí. No había sido una buena idea ir a un parque, pero es que la urgencia de salir de su casa había sido demasiado fuerte y no iba a molestar a sus tutores ya que sabía a la perfección lo que estarían haciendo en ese momento. El pervertido de su "padre" no dejaría en paz a su "madre" durante todo el fin de semana, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo. Eso significaba que estaba terminantemente prohibido pisar esa casa.

Tampoco podía quedar con sus amigos, ya que estaban en momento de exámenes y nadie era como él, que estudiaba la misma noche antes de una prueba. Y pensar que un licántropo iba a la universidad... ¡Y tenía amigos humanos! Nadie se lo creería.

Bueno, la verdad, es que nadie sabía lo que Naruto era en realidad. Solo sus tutores. Naruto era la cría de un licántropo alfa y de una mujer lobo, quien había sido su mano derecha entre su pequeño clan. Esto había provocado que todo el mundo tuvieran altas expectativas. Su padre se enorgullecía al mostrarlo, ya que hacia bastante tiempo que ningún vástago nacía de forma pura. Había llegado un momento en el que los licántropos eran convertidos a partir de humanos y no por descendencia, lo que conllevaba a que la sangre mágica y antigua que habían albergado los primeros hombres lobo desapareciese, provocando a la vez que éstos fueran más débiles ante el instinto de seguir a los asquerosos vampiros.

Iruka, la "madre" que le había estado cuidando todo ese tiempo, le había explicado el cómo habían llegado a esa situación y lo más sorprendente es que era humano.

Según lo que le había contado, tanto los licántropos como los vampiros habían sido un solo ser en un principio. Luego fueron procreando, dejando descendencia por todas partes y se fue notando como, poco a poco, empezaba a distinguirse dos razas, totalmente opuestas entre sí. Una hermosa y escalofriante y otra peluda con apariencia cambiante . Pero aún así, los licántropos no dejaron del todo su forma humana, hasta que llegó un momento que sólo se transformaban en lobos cuando se enfadaban, se alteraban, tenían miedo o, simplemente, el instinto les podía.

Aún así, los vampiros los temían, ya que eran los únicos seres que podían acabar con su especie, pero cierto vampiro se percató que los chuchos, como despectivamente llamaban a sus primos lejanos, tenían la tendencia a obedecer lo que un vampiro ordenaba. Así éstos se convirtieron en esclavos de los chupasangre. Se desquitaban con ellos, los trataban peor que a la basura, pero aún así ellos no hacían nada para detener ese maltrato... No podían... El instinto de obedecer a un vampiro era demasiado grande, dolía demasiado no hacerlo, así que simplemente se quedaban callados al ver como uno a uno caía en mano de sus amos, como le tiraban comida al suelo y se reían al ver como la comían con desesperación al no saber cuándo será el próximo alimento que pueda saborear.

Pero Naruto no obedecía a ningún vampiro. No era el perro de nadie y menos tratado como tal. Él era humano, en toda regla. Había vivido entre ellos más de quince años y ya su olor no se notaba casi nada. Todo el mundo lo miraba como un humano más. Cierto era que tenía unas marquitas en sus mejillas, pero sólo era un reflejo de lo que podría haber sido un bigote. Pero en eso se había quedado, en unas pequeñas y graciosas marcas. Sólo se había transformado completamente una vez y fue cuando... bueno, cuando perdió el control de su propio ser. Después de eso, encontró a Iruka y a Kakashi y éstos lo cuidaron como si fuera su propio hijo, ignorando el echo de que era un monstruo.

No le fue difícil ocultar su naturaleza. Para él era hasta demasiado fácil en ocasiones. Era tan sumamente humano, que ni siquiera en luna llena, que es cuando la parte animal quiere salir con más fuerza, se convertía, aunque tenía efectos secundarios como mal humor por una semana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mas prefería eso antes que otra cosa.

El móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

–¿Sí?

–¿Naruto? Soy yo, Cris.

–¿Qué tal?

–Bien. Te llamaba para preguntarte si podías quedar. Es que todo el mundo está estudiando y a mi me duele ya la cabeza en demasía para seguir con esto.

–Claro, ¿dónde?

–No sé, ¿dónde estás?–preguntó a la vez que un autobús pasaba por al lado de Naruto. Si hubiera sido una persona normal no habría escuchado a su amigo, pero, bueno, era humano, pero no tanto...

–En Plaza España.

–Perfecto, pues espérame, que ahora voy y nos metemos por el parque de las Estaciones o nos vamos a cotillear por ahí.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo, ya había colgado.

No es que no quisiera ir al parque ni nada por el estilo, lo que pasaba es que acababa de salir de él. Bueno, tendría que soportar la banda sonora que le dedicarían sus queridísimos congéneres.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Cris vivía relativamente cerca. Se adentraron de nuevo a aquel lugar, pero ya no había nadie. Eso sorprendió bastante a los chicos. No se habían percatado de la hora. Era bastante tarde, pero aún así no se movieron, sino que se sentaron en el césped y empezaron a hacer el tonto.

Cris había sido uno de las pocas personas que intuían que Naruto no era quién decía ser. Tenía como una especie de sexto sentido, pero aún no lo había desarrollado lo suficiente para decir con exactitud lo que era su amigo. Pero no le importaba, la verdad. De todas formas, sea lo que sea, Naruto era el ser más humilde, bueno y bondadoso que había conocido en la tierra.

Entre bromas, los chicos pasaban el rato, haciendo que el lugar se inundara con sus risas. Naruto, cansado de que su amigo se metiera con él por ser tan tonto en la materia que se tenían que examinar el próximo día, le empezó a hacer cosquillas, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había estado distraído, así que no había sentido a tiempo ese olor tan característico en ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sintió volar, pero aterrizó de pie, intentando ver a su amigo. Lo importante era que Cris estuviera bien.

Su corazón se paró un segundo al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo. Lo primero que le vino a la mente es que el vampiro le había mordido, y así matado, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar un suave latido procedente del cuerpo que estaba a unos metros de él. Después del alivio, vino enfrentarse a su enemigo, a la vez que ideaba un plan para salir por patas de allí a la vez que se llevaba a Cris.

–Vaya, un chucho.


	2. Colmillitos

Resumen: Nos encontramos en un mundo donde tanto los vampiros y hombres lobo conviven a escondidas de los despistados humanos. Los licántropos son sometidos en contra de su voluntad por los chupasangre y los vampiros odiando a los chuchos pulgosos, pero aún así no los matan o no a todos, dado que si los hombres lobo dejasen de existir... ¿quién sería su esclavo o su muñeco anti-estres?

En este mundo encontramos a Sasuke un vampiro dolido por la muerte de sus padres a manos de un vulgar licántropo y a un Naruto que es más humano que cualquier ser de su especie.

Ya lo había aceptado, se había enamorado de un licántropo y si eso era ya de por sí malo, iba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ser correspondido, aunque tuviera que comportarse como un perro.

Comentarios:

Anellis: Gracias por comentar! Me hace ilusión que os guste la historia y eso que el primer capítulo lo escribí sin dormir. Espero que la continuación os guste de la misma manera.

Fay g: Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero tenía exámenes y trabajos. Esto de estar en la universidad… Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

bloodymoonkyubi: Aqui está la conti! Espero que te guste!

Ang97: Me alegro que te haya gustado! y no mueras! Aquí esta la continuación! Por lo que respecta al resumen, sí, el último fragmento es de parte de Sasuke. Es que habrá momentos en que Sasuke será, por así decirlo, el que describirá las cosas. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo y que te guste la continuación!

Yop: Hola! Soy Enea92, aunque llamadme Enea. Por ahora no tengo nada que comentar, pero ya me veréis por aquí. Sólo decir que letras en cursiva es un flash back.

* * *

**¡Soy humano!**

Cap 2: Colmillitos

Cómo explicar a tu amigo que te has desmayado de pronto era fácil, ahora, lo que era difícil era el inventarte una historia del porqué tenía una herida desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Tampoco podía decirle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "No, si es que os he estado engañando todos estos años y la verdad es que soy un licántropo y un vampiro me ha atacado, dejándote a ti inconsciente durante la pelea".

La mente de Naruto iba a cien por hora. Nunca se había caracterizado de imaginativo ni de mentiroso, así que en ambos ámbitos estaba un poco pez. Por eso, en esta ocasión estaba más que nervioso. No sabía si le entraría la risa o si le daría un tic o algo así. Vale, había estado engañando a todo el mundo sobre su condición, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta era contarle una historia totalmente falsa. Porque lo que él hacía con su secreto en verdad era ocultar información, no mentir a la gente.

El dolor del brazo iba en aumento. No tenía ni idea de si por el echo de que se lo había provocado un vampiro significaba que no se le iba a curar o algo por el estilo. Por eso mismo le urgía ir con Iruka, aunque tuviese que irrumpir en su casa.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan despistado para no esquivar el golpe que le lanzó aquél asqueroso ser con olor a muerto cocido?

–_Vaya, un chucho, ¡qué sorpresa!–se escuchó una voz._

_Naruto escrutó la oscuridad, buscando el dueño de aquél siseo casi inaudible. Lo encontró al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo. Un hombre alto, de tez pálida, tan pálida que Naruto podría haber jurado que no conocía ni el calor del sol, un rasgo característico en su especie. El pelo lo tenía engominado hacia atrás, corto. A Naruto le recordó a los cuadros del siglo XIX por la forma en la que vestía, sólo le faltaba el bastón, pero nada de esto le importaba al rubio. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su amigo y la cercanía que mantenía el vampiro con él. No le gustaba, le estaba poniendo nervioso. El mosquito asqueroso con olor a muerto podría perder los estribos y matar a Cris._

_Ante la atenta mirada del chupasangre, Naruto se dispuso a correr hacia la dirección contraria. Si iba detrás de él, lo mejor era apartarlo de Cris y en un momento de despiste por parte del agresor, volvería a por él y saldría por patas._

–_Quieto–ordenó el vampiro._

_Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió corriendo. Sabía que el señor colmillitos no se movería hasta un par de segundos, cuando saliera del shock al ver que un ser inferior como él no le hacía caso, ni siquiera titubeaba. Eso para él sería nuevo..._

–_Eres un chucho, no se te permite desobedecer–siseó, aparentando tranquilidad._

–_¡Qué pena que sea un humano!–sonrió el rubio permitiéndose mirarle directamente a aquellos ojos lilas que le observaban estupefactos._

_Aceleró el paso al escuchar como una rama crujía bajo los pies del vampiro, lo que le alertó que ya iba tras él. Como bien había dicho, él era humano y como tal, no corría ni la mitad de rápido que un vampiro así que se empezó a desesperar al ver que no iba ni a poder salir del parque, aunque ya veía las puertas y gente pasar, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a unos metros de distancia._

_Naruto tuvo el impulso de gritar por ayuda, pero no lo hizo. No quería cargar en su conciencia más de una muerte inocente. Con que él muriese ya le bastaba... aunque... ¿Quién decía que iba a morir?_

_Cuando notó que el vampiro le agarrá del brazo, recordó las miles de clases y clases que tanto Iruka como Kakashi le habían proporcionado para saber defenderse de un vampiro si llegase la ocasión. Y en ese momento hizo lo que su instinto le llevaba gritando desde que había percibido aquél apestoso aroma; luchar._

_Cogió la mano pálida, se dio la vuelta para quedarse frente a frente de aquél ser, vislumbró los colmillos aún en proceso de crecimiento, le dobló el brazo y sonrió con frialdad al ver como en su perfecto rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor y desconcierto. Con agilidad se posicionó tras él aún con el brazo retorcido y haciendo presión con el cuerpo del vampiro, se lo rompió, dejándolo en un angulo anormal, a la vez que le pegaba una patada en la rodilla con tal fuerza que se la dislocó._

_Los alaridos de dolor el vampiro eran música para los oídos del rubio, quien parecía fuera de sí. Asustado de sí mismo por estar disfrutando demasiado de aquella salvajada, se alejó del apestoso, para ordenar sus ideas, las cuales sólo instaban al rubio a matar a quien ahora se retorcía de dolor._

_Naruto se giró y miró a su amigo, recordando cuál había sido su objetivo en un principio. Se precipitó hacia Cris y observó que sólo estaba desmallado. Suspiró, aliviado. El vampiro no le había..._

–_¡Argg!–rugió Naruto._

_De la nada había aparecido otro vampiro, éste más joven físicamente que el anterior, pero aún así igual de pálido. Sus ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, le miraban desafiante._

_Naruto se miró el hombro y vio una raja que iba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Con una mueca de dolor, se levantó, llevándose con él a su amigo. Ahora sí que iba a huir. Con uno, vale, pero con dos... y sobre todo con semejante herida que quemaba a más no poder. Era como tener fuego dentro de la piel que se iba expandiendo poco a poco._

–_Señor Sasuke–se escuchó entre jadeos. El vampiro que estaba aún en el suelo había hablado. Éste volvió a abrir la boca pero el recién llegado se adelantó._

–_Chucho, suelta al humano–ordenó, prepotente. Naruto volvió a sonreír–. ¿No me has escuchado, perro pulgoso?_

–_Señor Sasuke, no obedece. Dice ser humano._

_Naruto, aún con Cris cargado como una bolsa de patatas, observó como el tal Sasuke lo miraba con odio._

–_Dudo que sea humano. Huele como un chucho, aunque la fragancia sea más leve. Además, Henry, mira como te ha dejado._

–_Cazador–siseó el tal Henry._

_Al ver que no iban a actuar, Naruto decidió cortar el rollo. No podía soportar más el olor a muerto, el peso de su amigo y el dolor de su herida. Así que, sin saber muy qué hacía, se precipitó hacia la salida y se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke se hacia a un lado._

–_Nos volveremos a ver, chucho–advirtió el vampiro cuando pasaba por su lado con una sonrisa torcida que daba a entender que hablaba enserio._

Y ahí estaba, esperando a que su amigo se despertase. Después de salir por patas de allí, se lo había llevado a un lugar bastante concurrido de gente. Estaba asustado e irritado. No dejaba de mirar a los lados, esperando ver a aquellas sabandijas, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya estaba a salvo. Todo lo a salvo que podía estar.

Un quejido por parte de su amigo le advirtió que éste ya se estaba despertando, poniéndole a él nervioso. Tenía que actuar y era lo que peor se le daba y a la vez lo mejor. Pero cuando sabía que estaba actuando se ponía nervioso, por eso, siempre cuando era pequeño y estaba en las obras del colegio, tartamudeaba o se caía de bruces o decía alguna estupidez o simplemente se iba corriendo hacia algún lugar incierto.

Pero ahora no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Tendría que poner su mejor sonrisa, reírse de su amigo, hacer algunas bromas... en definitiva, ser él.

–¿Ya estás despierto?–preguntó con voz divertida, aunque en el fondo estaba deseando morderse las uñas del puro nerviosismo.

–¿Na–Naruto?–llamó su amigo en un susurro–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No sé. De repente te estaba haciendo cosquillas y ¡bang! ¡Te desmallas!–Cris se estaba incorporando mientras miraba a su amigo que hacia gestos con las manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras–. Tío, menudo susto me has dado. Pensaba que te habías muerto y encima a los cinco segundos aparece el guardia del parque diciendo que teníamos que irnos. Así que, como un príncipe llevando a su princesa, te he traído aquí.

Cris sólo bufó ante el hecho de que le haya llamado princesa.

–Que raro...–murmuró–. Recuerdo todo y no me sentía ni mareado...–miró de nuevo al rubio y esta vez se detuvo a observarle más detenidamente. Asustado, le cogió el brazo herido–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Ajajajajaja–rió nerviosamente Naruto a la vez que se llevaba la mano libre a su muñeca–. Bueno, no pesas lo que se dice poco y a habido un momento en que casi te me caes, así que para que no te pasara nada he tenido que amortiguar el golpe... Consecuencias de ser tan buen amigo–rió.

–Joder, tío, lo siento–se puso en pie y Naruto lo siguió–. Vamos al hospital. Tiene mala pinta. No para de sangrar...

–No, tranquilo. Estaba esperando a que te despertaras para irme con Iruka. Ya sabes, es medio doctor–sonrió por su propia broma privada.

–Pero...

–¡Qué no pasa nada!–exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En esas ocasiones cuando sus amigos se veían preocupados por él se sentía malignamente feliz.

A regañadientes, Cris dejó ir a Naruto, pero le obligó a prometer que le llamaría para informarle si empeoraba. También le advirtió que le llamaría al día siguiente para saber cómo se encontraba. Y el rubio no pudo hacer más que sonreír, feliz.

Aunque ese sentimiento le duró poco. Nada más perder de vista a su amigo, se centró en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Llevaba más de diez años fuera del mundo sobrenatural, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y esta había sido la primera vez que se había topado de nuevo con un vampiro. Y para rebasar el límite de lo inimaginable, encima con dos. ¡La suerte estaba de su lado!

Naruto tenía muy presente que cualquier persona podía ser un vampiro y pasar perfectamente desapercibido por su olfato. Había vivido sus cinco primeros años con los vampiros, junto a sus padres. Éstos eran los esclavos de una familia respetada entre los chupasangre ya que, según recordaba, eran de las escasas que quedaban, donde cada vampiro era un pura sangre, lo que significaba que nacían siendo ya vampiros, como le había pasado a él mismo. Al igual que los licántropos, los chupasangre tenían el serio problema de haber dejado de tener hijos por algunos problemas que hacia que el hombre no estuviera bien dotado para procrear. Había escasos vampiros de raza pura y los que existían, eran tratados como la propia realeza.

Lo mismo pasaba con los hombres lobo, aunque la realeza de esta especie era más pobre y menos venerada, ya que tenía que servir a los vampiros cual esclavo. Y lo mismo le pasó a Naruto. Él había nacido del amor que se tenían sus padres, ambos licántropos, con grande fuerza de voluntad, pero aún así, esclavizados y odiados por sus amos, golpeados, torturados... Kushina y Minato, así es como se llamaban. Felices en su pequeña y desgastada casa , infelices fuera de ella. Pero el pequeño Naruto no se daba cuenta de nada de eso. Ni siquiera se planteó el por qué tenían que obedecer a aquellos seres que olían tan mal.

Cuando cumplió los cinco años, el mismo día, fue obligado a ir donde estaban los señores de la casa, junto con sus padres. Era una especie de ritual que pocas veces se hacía ya que tampoco había muchas camadas de los hombres lobo. Éste consistía en la primera orden que el pequeño tendría que obedecer, haciendo así que el lazo dueño–esclavo se forjase para siempre. Sus padres estaban nerviosos, lo notaba. Él sabía que no había sido un hijo normal desde siempre. Nunca se había transformado y sólo estaban aquellas marcas en sus mejillas que demostraban que era hijo de licántropos. Por todo lo demás, era un humano normal y corriente. No tenía súper fuerza, ni súper velocidad, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque sí que tenía súper oído, como le gustaba llamarlo él. Y súper olfato, para su desgracia en ocasiones, una gran bendición en otras.

Por ese motivo, sus padres no se alejaron de su hijo y no lo hubieran hecho aunque se lo hubiesen ordenado. Temían que Naruto no fuera como ellos. Que no fuera un hombre lobo, sino que sólo tuviera algunos rasgos. Aunque esto, obviamente, no podían decírselo a sus amos puesto que matarían a su hijo al segundo. Por eso mismo, le habían insistido una y otra vez que, por muy descabellada que fuera la orden, tendría que obedecer aunque no tuviera el instinto de hacerlo. El pequeño, aún sin comprender muy bien qué pasaba, hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero al escuchar al maloliente que tenía delante, lo único que pudo hacer fue negarse. ¡No iba a pegar a su propia madre con un látigo!

Y ahí empezó el principio del fin. Los señores se enfurecieron y los padres de Naruto intentaron a apaciguar su ira diciendo sus cavilaciones, pero eso no hizo más que enfadarles. ¿Si no era un licántropo, para que lo querían? Y tan crueles como se esperaban, ordenador a sus esclavos su ejecución.

Minato y Kushina al escuchar eso, tuvieron la urgencia de matar a su propio hijo, pero su amor era mayor que su instinto y se negaron, sabiendo que esa negación acarrearía la no se imaginaron que los iban a matar delante de su hijo... el cuál desde entonces odiaba a aquellos seres que se llamaban a sí mismo superiores. ¿En qué? ¿En su hijoputismo? Porque en otra cosa no sería.

Tocó a la puerta varias veces, más específicamente seis. Era un código que tenía con Iruka. Si tocaba seis significaba que era una urgencia, si tocaba tres que necesitaba consejo y si era una sólo estaba allí para una visita.

No pasó ni cinco segundo cuando un apurado hombre con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro apareció de golpe. No llevaba camiseta, así que Kakashi tendría que ser el culpable de eso.

–¿Qué pasa?–casi gritó.

–Colmillitos–respondió Naruto a la vez que entraba y le mostraba la herida–. ¿Es normal que duela tanto?

–Bueno, al ser un licántropo y que el único ser que te puede matar con un solo toque sea el vampiro, ya responde tú pregunta, ¿no?–murmuró analizando la herida.

–Soy humano.

–Sí, pero aún así tienes sangre de lobo–se escuchó decir a Kakashi. Éste había aparecido también sin camiseta, pero, como siempre, con una especie de máscara que tapaba desde su nariz hacia abajo. Solo Iruka sabía lo que había abajo.

–Bueno, ven, siéntate que te voy a curar y mientras cuéntanos qué te ha pasado–ordenó mi tutor.

Así lo hicieron. Mientras Iruka estaba desinfectando la herida, Naruto explicaba lo ocurrido, diciendo hasta el último detalle. Kakashi e Iruka se alertaron cuando dijo que el tal Sasuke le había dicho que se volverían a ver, pero el rubio aseguró que no tenía miedo, que podría con él con todo lo que le habían estado enseñando durante esos años. Aún así no se tranquilizaron.

Naruto para ellos era como un hijo. No les importaba el echo que de vez en cuando se comportase de una manera extraña y que pareciese que tuviera pulgas, o que cuando paseaban por la calle, los perros se volviesen locos al verlo. Era algo que les parecía divertido. Ni siquiera se molestaban con él cuando, en las lunas llenas, se ponía más insoportable de lo normal. Como bien sabían, él era más humano que cualquier humano, pero aún así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus padres no lo eran y que por sus venas corrían los mismos instintos de transformarse cuando la creciente luna se alzaba en el cielo. Las ansias de aullar, de correr por el bosque, de alimentarse de carne cruda... de ser libre era demasiado, pero él podía con eso. Aunque las consecuencias eran bastantes...

Después de intentar convencer a Naruto para que se quedara esa noche a dormir con ellos, se marchó de allí. No había otra cosa que le apeteciese más que estar en su cama, con sus paredes conocidas, con sus olores... pero algo lo alertó nada más llegar a su barrio. Agudizó el oído, pero no oyó nada... tampoco se veía nada. Las calles estaban desiertas y el parque estaba tan vacío que daba hasta grima. Pero su olfato no le engañaba... había uno de ellos. Más específicamente a uno ya conocido. Había reconocido su aroma. Aquél que sabía que no se olvidaría jamás.

Era dulzón, fuerte, tenía toques de flores pero todo se estropeaba cuando venía el amargo olor de su raza. Olor a sangre. Metálica y asquerosa sangre.

Siguió el aroma, cada vez más asustado al percatarse de que se dirigía a su piso. Subió las escaleras casi a paso tortuga paralítica, cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta a la vez que un bufido se le escapaba.

¡Su preciada casa olía a muerto!

Miró a todas partes intentando encontrar al responsable de eso, pero como no vio a nadie, encendió la luz y se adentró a la aventura, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Se fue a dar a vuelta pero se quedó paralizado al sentir unos colmillos rozar su cuello a la vez que una respiración tocaba su piel, poniéndole los bellos de punta.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar...


	3. ¿Locura, verdad o obsesión?

Yop: Hola! En este capítulo hablan un poco en mallorquín, pero está traducido al castellano. Era obligatorio dado que viven en Mallorca(como yo) y allí se habla en mallorquín en la universidad(aunque yo voy en Madrid, pero bueno, tengo una hermana ahí, así que sé de lo que hablo)

Espero que os guste! no tengo mucho tiempo para comentar los comentarios(vaya frase me ha salido!). Pero en el próximo capítulo respondo sin falta!

¡Espero veros de nuevo por aquí!

* * *

Cap 3: ¿Locura, verdad o obsesión?

Naruto se dio la vuelta, con la respiración entrecortada, con una mezcla de miedo y odio en su interior. Miedo por el destrozo que ocasionaría una pelea en su departamento y odio porque después tendría que arreglarlo y poner más de un ambientador y encima tendría que tener mucho cuidado al elegirlo porque algunos le daban alergia y estaría estornudando todo el día y eso si que no.

Se posicionó en la famosa postura de pelea que más de una vez le había explicado Kakashi, pero que siempre hacia mal, levantó los puños y miró el ancho pasillo que acababa con la puerta del cuarto del baño, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

_Pero...¿hacia un momento no había un vampiro en mi departamento? ¿O es que me he vuelto paranoico con todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy?..._

Pensaba Naruto a la vez que miraba los únicos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con intriga, observando todos sus movimientos. Éstos eran de color miel, aunque en esos instantes no se podía apreciar en su totalidad ya que su pupila negra ocupaba casi todo.

El rubio, aún sin poder creerse que aquella sensación tan real, tan vivida, tan odiosa hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, encendió la luz provocando que tuviese que cerrar los parpados unos instantes para acostumbrarse a la iluminación que ahora le dañaba. Aún con los ojos cerrados, hacia uso de su oído y su gran olfato intentando ver algo que sus pupilas no podían, pero nada.

En el salón tampoco se encontraba ningún asqueroso vampiro sentado en el sofá esperándole, aunque, pensándolo con frialdad, ¿qué esperaba encontrarse? ¿Un ser gélido con una copa en la mano, sentado en su salón, mientras le decía con esa voz tan escalofriante "te he estado esperando, perrito"? La verdad es que si alguna vez un vampiro le hacia eso, acabaría de perder todo el respeto que les tenía, que ya de por si era nulo.

Miró de nuevo aquellos ojos color miel que en esta ocasión la pupila era una pequeña raja. Suspiró, derrotado. Si Congui no había notado nada, entonces eso significaba que se había vuelto loco. Además que no olía a vampiro, cosa que le desesperaba. ¿Se lo había imaginado todo?

Cogió a su gata negra y le acarició, intentando ponerse tranquilo. Hacer esos monótonos movimientos le relajaban enormemente. Congui, que así se llamaba, maulló unos momentos para luego ronronear y empujarle los dedos por su rostro en señal de que quería más caricias.

–¿No ha venido ningún extraño?–preguntó Naruto como si el gato fuera a contestar.

Éste sólo lo observó, atentamente, sin ni siquiera mover un centímetro el rabo. Luego bostezó y saltó del sillón donde se había sentado Naruto.

–¿Eso es un no?–volvió a preguntar–. ¿O es un "tío déjate de rollos que tengo hambre"?... Creo que es la b.

Suspiró de nuevo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí cogió el plato de la gata y le puso pienso. Ésta, al escuchar el ruido, apareció maullando sin parar, demandando a su dueño que lo pusiese en el suelo inmediatamente.

El rubio se quedó mirando a la gata unos instantes, aunque en realidad no la veía. Estaba pensando en que todo había sido demasiado vivido. El olor en el parque, en las escaleras... la sensación de estar siendo observado y, para colmo, el aliento en su cuello, algo gélido y a la vez cálido. Se le erizaba los pelos de la nuca sólo de pensar en sentir de nuevo esa abominable sensación.

Un rugido le despertó. Miró por todas partes, buscando el culpable. En la cocina no había nadie, solo él. Congui ya se había marchado, dejando el plato más limpio que cuando Naruto lo limpiaba. Volvió a escuchar un rugido a la vez que se sonrojaba.

–Mierda, no me había dado cuenta que estoy muerto de hambre–susurró a la vez que se ponía una mano en su estómago que no hacía más que protestar, pidiendo alimento.

En pocos minutos, en la mesa del salón ya se podía observar una ensalada y un bocata de queso, acompañado con un vaso de leche sola. Solo faltaba el rubio que tenía que comer aquellos alimentos, pero éste estaba en su cuarto, poniéndose el pijama.

Después de saciarse, llamó a Cris, para decirle que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que no se tenía que preocupar. Y la verdad es que, después del tratamiento de Iruka, ya casi no le dolía. Había un poco de escozor, pero era soportable. Le subía el ánimo saber que el otro vampiro estaba en peores condiciones que él. Aunque tampoco sabía si ellos se curaban igual de rápido que los licántropos. Naruto, aún siendo humano, poseía ese beneficio de la raza de sus padres. Pero como bien le había comentado su tutor, esa herida tomaría su tiempo en irse y tendría que ser muy positivo, porque a lo mejor dejaría cicatriz, cosa que al rubio no le importaba, pero tampoco quería. Sentía que cada vez que la viese, recordaría a aquel asqueroso y odioso vampiro que se daba aires de grandeza y eso si que no le gustaba para nada.

Un bostezo involuntario salió de la boca del rubio. Apagó la tele que no veía, se lavó los dientes y se tumbó en su cama, pensando todavía en cómo se podía ser tan loco o paranoico para imaginar todo lo que él había imaginado. La respuesta siempre venía sola era lo que siempre le decía Kakashi, pero en ese momento no surgía, no aparecía y eso le desesperaba. Odiaba tener que esperar por algo, y en ese momento tendría que esperar para saber, si es que la respuesta se dignaba a aparecer, claro.

La oscuridad era muy densa, incapacitando cualquier posibilidad de ver algo. Naruto avanzaba hasta que choco contra un objeto. Éste lo toqueteó, intentando averiguar de qué se trataba, pero le fue imposible. Cada vez que creía saber qué era, cambiaba de forma. Algo totalmente frustrante para el rubio.

De pronto una luz iluminó todo, dejando momentáneamente ciego al joven que cerró los ojos con fuerza, interponiendo la mano entre sus ojos y la luz. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver ese escenario tan conocido.

Estaba en su antigua casa, más bien en el césped de su antiguo hogar, donde había vivido los años más felices de su vida. Se adentró en la pequeña casa de ladrillo con grandes ventanas. Todo estaba como recordaba, no había cambiado nada. Se podía oler el dulce olor de galletas recién hechas, la loción de su padre después de afeitarse... un poco a barro, inclusive. Todos conocían el pasatiempo de Minato; tirarse en los charcos de barro cuando llovía. Era lo que más le gustaba hacer y, como buen hijo, él le seguía siempre que su madre se lo permitía.

De pronto el escenario volvió a cambiar, mostrando a un chico de su edad con unos ojos negros como la noche, con el pelo del mismo color y con la tez tan pálida que casi se podía divisar las venas por las cuales no pasaba sangre propia, sino ajena.

Sasuke sonó en la cabeza del rubio. Fue ahí cuando entendió que estaba soñando. Pero si él estaba allí, eso significaba que no era un sueño feliz donde las ovejitas volaban contentas, sino una pesadilla donde Naruto acabaría triste y llorando.

Detrás de él había dos personas y Naruto las reconoció en seguida. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eran sus padres, las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Minato le devolvió la mirada, una azulina idéntica a la de su hijo y una sonrisa radiante. Su madre, Kushina, con su melena al viento, le miraba con cariño, con un amor que le hacía estremecer. Se fue a acercar, pero se paró en seco cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke se abalanzaba sobre ellos y los despedazaba.

Le arrancaba el brazo a su querido padre, mordía la tierna piel de su madre, la arrastraba por el charco de sangre que se había formado por las grandes heridas que había sufrido Minato... y Naruto no podía hacer nada. Unas cadenas habían aparecido de la nada y le habían encadenado dejándolo en el lugar, gritando, llorando y suplicando sin parar.

No.

No.

No.

No podía hacer nada.

Sólo mirar.

La segunda vez que no podía hacer nada...

Era...tan...débil...

Se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y con la cara mojada a causa del sudor y las lágrimas que salían cuan torrente.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su departamento. Todo había sido un sueño... un maldito sueño... Se dejó caer de nuevo y se llevó las manos a los ojos, mientras sollozaba sin control alguno. Hacia tiempo que no soñaba con ellos. La aparición de los vampiros lo alteraba.

El traqueteo insufrible del despertador inundó la habitación, despertando a un rubio de forma automática. Éste lo apagó y sin vacilar, volvió a tumbarse, abrazando a su almohada. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Habría jurado que no podría dormir de nuevo y allí estaba, muerto de sueño, esperando que Morfeo le llamase de nuevo.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando apareció su peor pesadilla.

–Miau, miau, miau, miau...

¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué todas las jodidas mañanas le hacía lo mismo? ¡Puñetera gata!

Se levantó refunfuñando, le puso de comer y, acto seguido, se metió en el baño para reaparecer media hora más tarde con una toalla en los hombros, dejando expuesto a la vista de todo su cuerpo de color canela. El entrenamiento que recibía por parte de Iruka y Kakashi le hacía tener músculos, así que nunca se había avergonzado de enseñar piel y menos a su gata, quien le miraba desde la puerta sin parpadear. En ocasiones Naruto podía jurar que esa gata era más inteligente de lo que parecía en una primera mirada. Sólo con pensar que...

El sonido del móvil lo distrajo.

–¿Sí?

–¿Te he despertado?

–No, ¿qué pasa?–respondió, preocupado. Iruka no solía llamarlo al móvil, a no ser que fuera importante.

–Kakashi y yo hemos estado pensando–entre otras cosas–, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el entrenamiento que recibes tiene que ser más fuerte. Ahora que un vampiro sabe de tu existencia y no solo eso, sino que no obedeces a los de su especie, tu vida esta más en peligro que antes.

–Vale, pero aún así tengo que ir a clase...

–Creemos que es mejor que dejes de asistir por lo menos hasta que se calmen las cosas.

–No, no puedo. ¡Estoy apunto de acabar la carrera!–gritó el rubio, desesperado.

–Pero...–hubo un silencio en la linea donde Naruto intuyó que Kakashi le estaba hablando porque oía leves susurros. Como siempre, Iruka había tapado el teléfono para que no se pudiese enterar de la conversación–. Bueno, esta bien, pero con la condición de que te vengas a vivir aquí–sonó de nuevo la voz de su tutor.

–¿No se supone que me había ido para dejaros privacidad ya que Kakashi no podía hacerlo cuanto quisiese?–véase siempre.

–Lo sé, pero te vendrás de nuevo aquí hasta que crea que ya no corres peligro.

–De todas formas, Iruka, da igual si voy allí con vosotros. Es un vampiro, atacará estéis o no.

–Ya, pero tendrás más oportunidades de vivir con nosotros que solo, ¿no crees, Naruto?

El rubio resopló. No es que no quisiera pasar un tiempo más con sus tutores, porque en cierta forma los echaba de menos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a vivir solo... bueno, con su gata y no creía que soportase de nuevo las reglas de esos dos. Añadiendo también el constante entrenamiento que se vería obligado a hacer, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba.

–Pero es un vampiro, no encontrará mi rastro...–insistió Naruto, intentando disuadir a Iruka.

–Eso es una tontería y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Los vampiros tienen un olfato muy bueno, a lo mejor no tanto como el tuyo, al tener sangre de lobo en tus venas, pero aún así si se entrena, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso para ti. Además, como te ha pasado a ti, tu esencia se ha grabado en su cerebro y, aunque sea un segundo, se expone a ella de nuevo, la reconocerá en seguida. Incluso puede seguirla desde el parque hasta tu casa.

–Eso significa que si me voy con vosotros, lo llevaré allí–susurró Naruto mientras pensaba a una velocidad increíble los pros y contras de todo aquello–. ¡Me niego a ello!

Se escuchó un suspiro pesado en la otra linea.

–Nuestro olor te ocultará.

–No, me niego...

–¡Me da igual, Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Vas a venir después de clases y punto!

Dicho eso o mejor, gritado eso colgó sin dejar tiempo para replicas.

Resignado, Naruto se levantó y empezó a empacar cosas que pensaba que le harían falta en la estancia con sus tutores. Preparó también la cama de su gata, porque no la podía dejar sola y sabía que tanto Iruka como Kakashi sabían que si él iba, ella también. Eran como un pack inseparable.

Después salió del piso y se dispuso a tener una larga jornada de aburridas clases donde poco importaba lo que decían y menos en ese momento.

El tiempo pasó volando entre "Senyor Uzumaki, pot llegir aquest fragment on Maquiavel exposa la seua opinió de la monarquia?" o "Vull dues fulles totes plenes explicant–me la seua opinió sobre lo que volia dir Aristótil quan..."("Señor Uzumaki, ¿puede leer el fragmento donde Maquiavelo expone su opinión sobre la monarquía?" o "Quiero dos hojas enteras explicándome vuestra opinión sobre lo que quería decir Aristóteles cuando..."). Sí, todo muy bonito y erótico... ¡Qué ironía! Hacía tiempo que nadie le enviaba un maldito trabajo y ahora, justamente ahora, le mandaban dos... ¡Dos!

Al salir de clases se reunió con sus amigos. Tenían una hora de descanso y después, el temido examen parcial de más de veinte temas. ¡Casi nada!

Cris no hacia más que repetir que las ideas de aquel filosofo eran más tontas e incomprensibles que había estudiado. En cambio, Sarai decía que le encantaba y que aprobaría seguro. Cata estaba callada, absorta en los apuntes. Y, mientras sus amigos estudiaban o platicaban intercambiando su sabiduría, Naruto miraba a la nada, sentado en la mesa, con los pies puestos en donde supuestamente tendría que estar sentado.

Ese día era un hermoso día de playa, vaya que sí, pero él estaba allí, en la UIB, encerrado(no literalmente, ya que en ese momento se encontraba en el césped de su edificio) y esperando a que llegase la hora para adentrarse en el infierno que dudaría más o menos tres horas. Y él que odiaba esperar... Le parecía una perdida de tiempo. Tendía a estar moviéndose sin parar, haciendo cosas, no podía estarse quiero, pero es que en ese momento...

Unos ojos negros como la noche entraron en su campo de visón. Éstos eran contorneados por una pestañas largas que le daban un toque seductor. Su rostro pálido se podía definir con: la perfección personifica. Su cabello caía de forma irregular por ambos lados de su rostro, dándole un aire salvaje, indomable inclusive. En esa ocasión, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una simple camisa de color azul, con unas converse de pana negras.

Naruto se tensó notablemente. No solo lo había reconocido, sino que también lo había olido. Aquella fragancia... era como Iruka le había dicho con anterioridad... jamás se olvidaría de ella. La verdad es que nunca se olvidaba de un olor. En eso se podía decir que era muy poco humano...

Pero eso ahora no era importante, sino que, ¿qué diablos hacía allí, en medio de su universidad y encima en pleno sol? ¿No era eso que los vampiros se derretían o no sé qué con los rayos del astro rey?

Naruto estuvo sopesando qué hacer. Si atacaba, quedaría en evidencia delante de sus amigos, pero si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que el vampiro los atacase a ellos. Y eso si que no lo iba a permitir. A él todo lo que quisiera, pero ojo con sus amigos. Nadie tocaba lo más sagrado que tenía.

–¿Naruto?

La voz de Sarai lo asustó. Miró sus ojos verdes y no vio nada de temor o algo por el estilo en ellos. Eso significaba que todavía no se habían percatado del peligro que corrían en esos instantes. Volvió la mirada hacia el vam...

…

¿Qué?

Pero si...

No...

Tal como había llegado, se había evaporado. No quedaba ni rastro. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Naruto se levantó e inspeccionó la zona, en busca de algo que le dijese que no se lo había imaginado, pero al igual que la noche anterior, incluso el olor había desaparecido.

¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Se cuestionó, tomándose la cabeza en ambas manos, suspirando con pesar.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–esta vez le había hablado Cris, preocupado.

El rubio sólo pudo asentir. No se encontraba capaz de articular palabra. Todo lo que le estaba pasando ya se pasaba de verde oscuro.

Después de ese incidente no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común. Naruto seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, queriendo averiguar si de verdad se lo estaba imaginando o el tal Sasuke lo hacía como venganza por lo que le había hecho a su acompañante. La verdad es que le gustaba más la opción b, ya que eso supondría que no tendría que ir a psiquiátrico.

Se despidió de sus amigos en la parada del bús y se dispuso a ir a su piso para recoger las cosas. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, tenía que admitir que en su estado, no podía estar mucho tiempo solo. No pasó ni treinta minutos cuando Naruto estaba tocando la puerta de su tutor con todas sus cosas en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con el pelo plateado. No saludó, sino que se adentró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó las cosas en lo que antes había sido su cuarto y le puso de comer a su gata. Después se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse cómodo.

Entrando al salón vio como Iruka era asaltado por Kakashi. Suspiró, resignado. Por eso no le gustaba estar con ellos más de la cuenta. Ver porno gay en vivo y en directo no era de su agrado, la verdad. Tampoco tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, ni mucho menos. Pero ver a tus tutores haciéndolo como conejos era bastante traumatizante. Era como ver a tus padres follando como locos... algo que no se te borra aún pasando los años.

Sin decir palabra, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a cambiar de canal, para que los tórtolos lo notasen.

–¡Hola, Naruto!–exclamó ¿feliz? Iruka–. ¿Qué tal el examen?

–Bien–pensó un momento y luego asintió. Apagó la televisión y miró con seriedad a su tutor–. Lo he visto.

La cara de Iruka era un poema. En cambio Kakashi se sentó en frente del rubio y lo escrutó con la mirada.

–¿Cómo que lo has visto? ¿A quién?

–Al vampiro de ayer... Es la tercera vez.

–¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?–preguntaba Iruka.

–Espera, espera–intervino Kakashi–. ¿Cómo que la tercera vez? ¿No es que sólo lo habías visto ayer por la noche en el parque?

–Sí... pero luego apareció en mi departamento...

No acabó la frase cuando un grito ahogado sonó. Los dos miraron a Iruka, quien estaba con los ojos como platos y la mano sobre su boca, la cual también la mantenía abierta.

–¡¿Y POR QUÉ COÑO NO ME HAS DICHO NADA, NARUTO UZUMAKI?–rugió.

El rubio se encogió. La verdad es que temía a Iruka cuando se enfadaba.

–Por...porque desapareció sin dejar rastro–se excusó Naruto, nervioso–. Quiero decir, pensé que había sido mi imaginación y aún lo pienso. Congui no hizo ningún movimiento que me hiciese pensar que había estado allí de verdad. Tampoco había rastro de su olor y tú sabes que soy muy buen rastreador. Pero hoy en la UIB ha aparecido de nuevo, aunque a pasado lo mismo otra vez...–dijo con resignación–. Ya no sé si me estoy volviendo loco, si está jugando conmigo o me he quedado tonto al ver de nuevo a un vampiro después de más de quince años.

Iruka y Kakashi lo miraban preocupados.

–Bueno... no importa, tenemos que empezar ahora mismo el entrenamiento.

–A eso iba–comentó el rubio, con una sonrisa al ver como Iruka se tranquilizaba–. Necesito ir un momento a mi apartamento. Se me ha olvidado el portátil y me han enviado dos trabajos y contra antes lo haga mejor.

–Vale, pero Kakashi te acompaña.

–Pero...

–Ni peros ni peras, vamos.

Resignado, se marchó en compañía del peli plateado quien se pasó todo el camino leyendo sin prestarle la mínima atención. Cuando llegaron, éste le esperó en el parque y le advirtió que no tardase más de la cuenta que ya tendrían que estar entrenando.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto sin prestar atención a su entorno. Lo encontró encima de su cama, donde lo había puesto para que no se lo olvidase... ¡Mira que podía ser despistado!

–Esta vez si que no te me escapas...

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Negocia con un Uchiha, saldrás escaldado

Hola! Gracias por esperar y leer las locuras de mi mente. Decir que no puedo contestar los comentarios y que lo más seguro es que tarde en actualizar ya que tengo problemas personales, así que espero que puedan tener paciencia. Espero que cuando todo esto acabe, pueda volver.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo con la lectura que espero sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

Cap 4: Negocia con un Uchiha y saldrás escaldado

_Vale, Naruto, despierta porque sabes que en verdad no está aquí. Por muy real que parezca... por mucho que te taladren esos ojos oscuros, no existe. Te estás volviendo loco, así que chico, mejor acéptalo, coge tu portátil y lárgate de allí antes de que te imagines el gato con botas perseguido por el monstruo de las galletas..._

Mientras Naruto pensaba, cogió el ordenador y se fue de la habitación ignorando completamente a la ilusión que se encontraba recostada en su librería con porte indiferente.

El rubio iba a salir del piso pero algo le decía que aquella "visión" era real y es que tenía más que una prueba para creer en ello. Primero, el olor no se iba ni queriendo. Éste estaba impregnado en cada rincón de su bonito apartamento. Segundo, todavía podía sentir la presencia del vampiro en su habitación, aunque ésta no era para nada amenazante, lo que significaba que si de verdad estaba allí, no era para luchar. De todos era sabido, o por lo menos lo sabía Naruto gracias a las explicaciones de sus tutores, que un vampiro, cuando ansiaba matar o lucha, su aura lo avisaría, para que se fuera preparando para la batalla inminente, pero cuando no era así podía significar;

a)El aroma de Naruto había pasado desapercibido para el vampiro.

b)El chupasangre pasaba olímpicamente de él.

Nervioso, Naruto decidió volver a su habitación y hacer desaparecer la ilusión aunque sea a golpes.

Al entrar, el vampiro le lanzó una mirada gélida que ni inmuto al rubio, el cual se plateó mucho lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero es que él, Naruto Uzumaki, no podía permitir que un mal oliente ser entrase en su piso sin ni siquiera avisar, así que se adelantó, siendo vigilado ante la atenta mirada del vampiro quien no pestañeaba y seguía los movimientos del rubio como si fuera una amenaza. Eso le frustró bastante a Naruto. Para ser una fantasía era mucho más real que las anteriores...

Sin dejar de observarse, levantó el portátil con precisión y lo estampó en la cabeza de la "fantasía", casi sin hacer fuerza dado que le había costado un riñón y no era plan romperlo.

Oh, mierda...

¿Por qué sigue aquí?

Tendría que haber hecho puff y esfumarse...

Pero no, no ocurrió nada de eso. Sino que el vampiro ahora se encontraba bajo el portátil, con los puños cerrados y la boca apretada, un inequívoco signo de enfado. Y Naruto no hacía más que ponerse nervioso. Una cosa era golpear a un vampiro en defensa propia y otra muy distinta porque pensabas que era una ilusión.

Aunque el nerviosismo se le quitó rápido cuando recordó que estaba en SU departamento sin SU permiso, así que poco le importaba si le había golpeado por una tontería. Se lo merecía. Pero ahora venía lo más importante...

¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí este asqueroso mosquito?

Naruto retrocedió, llevándose el portátil al pecho al ver que el vampiro se enderezaba, a la vez que relajaba sus manos y las dejaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Pero aún así, seguía con los labios apretados y el rubio entendía el porqué. El aroma corporal del contrario les daban arcadas a ambos, pero Naruto estaba seguro que no tantas como a él, ya que su aroma era casi humano, sólo había un pequeño resquicio de lo que solía ser antaño. Cosa que pasaba desapercibido de todos, menos de los perros, como bien era sabido.

Y ahora ver a aquel ser apretando los labios le daba a entender que, parecía ser, el olor de Naruto era demasiado fuerte y le preocupaba porque si había atraído a...

–¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme con un portátil?–habló por primera vez el vampiro, casi sin mover los labios. Su voz parecía el siseo de una serpiente, lo que provocó que Naruto lo odiase todavía más y mira que todavía no le había hecho nada, pero no pudo evitar mirarle con un odio infinito.

Ambos se quedaron observándose, sin pestañear, esperando alguna acción del contrario que diera a entender que la lucha se daba por comenzada pero no hubo nada, solo un silencio tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

–¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de entrar en MI departamento?–inquirió con odio Naruto.

–No necesito esa cosa, rottweiler. Hago lo que quiera cuando quiera–sonrió de forma petulante.

Al rubio no le quedaban dudas. Si no le mataba en ese preciso instante, no podría dormir por las noches pensando en que tendría que haberlo hecho.

Lo sentía mucho por Kakashi que le esperaba a fuera, pero tardaría unos... ¿dos segundos? Estaba claro que él ganaría y que saldría sin ninguna herida. La última vez sólo le había llegado a dar porque le había pillado pensando en otra cosa, así que no se contaba.

–No he venido aquí para pelear, rottweiler, así olvida tus ansias asesinas–seguía sin mover demasiado los labios.

–Yo hago lo que me da la gana–resopló el rubio–. ¿Para qué más vienes a mi casa si no es para que te mate? De todos es sabido que las sabandijas como vosotros no estáis vivos, así que no te tiene que doler en demasía. Y si vienes para vengarte por lo que hice a tu amiguito, tengo que decir en mi defensa que empezó él.

–Mira, chihuahua, se me está acabando la poca paciencia que me queda desde que me has golpeado sin venir a cuento.

–¿Te parece poco que hayas invadido mi privacidad?

–¿Privacidad? ¿Un perro como tú? No tienes el derecho de tener tal cosa.

–Soy humano.

–No hueles como tal–gruñó el vampiro.

Naruto y el "mosquito"(como le llamaba en su fuero interior el rubio) iniciaron de nuevo una lucha silenciosa, donde el único arma son los ojos, pero el rubio se cansó de ésto y, dejando el portátil encima de su cama, se precipitó de nuevo hacia el vampiro, arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El chupasangre, anticipando su acción, se apartó y se posicionó detrás del chucho para cogerle de la camisa y estamparle con fuerza en la pared. Naruto, utilizando gran parte de su fuerza se impulsó hacia atrás, obligando al vampiro que se fuera con él, permitiéndole así que se pudiera dar la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. El azabache no perdió ni un segundo en pensar que era lo qué tenía que hacer a continuación, sino que volvió a coger a Naruto, solo que estaba vez por el cuello y lo estampó con agresividad.

El rubio abrió la boca por la sorpresa y el dolor al sentirse empotrado contra una pared que en ese momento se hallaba desquebrajada por la fuerza que habían utilizado contra ella.

¡Joder que hasta le dolía respirar!

Tosió un poco, a la vez que una indeseada mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro. El vampiro sonrió con superioridad.

–Así que sientes dolor...–murmuró, aún con su sonrisita de ser inalcanzable–. Si eres un chucho pulgoso no tendrías que sentir nada. Ellos sólo sienten las ansias de devorar a las personas y de obedecer a una raza tan superior como la nuestra.

Aún con el escaso oxigeno que le llegaba al cerebro, Naruto empezó a reír de forma descontrolada y desequilibrada. Parecía un loco metido en una jaula y la verdad es así como se sentía.

–¿Raza superior?–preguntó con burla con voz ahogada–. No me hagas reír, que lo único que tenéis de superior es vuestro ego.

El agarre se intensificó, obligando a Naruto a morderse el labio para no soltar ninguna queja por el dolor provocado. No podía deshacerse de él. Su brazo herido estaba dormido y no lo sentía y el otro, con la fuerza del golpe, había quedado un poco inútil, así que llevaba el as de perder.

Ahora sería el momento de que Kakashi se hartase de esperar y viniese, pero tampoco quiero que suba porque... ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿y si no puede con él?

Naruto estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de que el vampiro le soltó. Volvió a la realidad al sentir sus rodillas en el suelo. Apretó como pudo los puños, intentando en vano que el temblor de todo su cuerpo cesase. No quería que el vampiro notase que le dolía. No quería que viese que, justo en ese momento, le tenía...miedo.

Por su parte, el vampiro se había alejado un poco del rubio y lo observaba desde la puerta. Sonreía con suficiencia al ver el temblor del chico. Mucho ladrar, pero poco morder pensaba con burla. No iba a negar que le había sorprendido al principio cuando pasó olímpicamente de él y que luego al volver le acariciase(porque el vampiro no había sentido ni una pizca de dolor) con el ordenador. Se le había pasado por la mente que aquél ser, ni humano ni licántropo, aunque oliese como tal(y más su casa, que apestaba con su olor con una mezcla de otro animal...puaj, asqueroso), pudiese ser peligroso para su integridad, pero verlo así, de rodillas, intentando parar el temblor que su cuerpo se negaba a parar, le vio tal y como era: un ser más que patético. ¿Y era él el que se atrevía a meterse con los vampiros? Por favor, que imbécil.

–Si quisiera ahora mismo ya estarías muerto–se jactó el chupasangre.

Naruto vio la verdad en sus palabras. Él estaba vivo por el capricho de ese ser asqueroso y lo sabía. En esos momentos estaba tan débil que hasta un bebé vampiro podría con él. ¡Y todo por la maldita herida! Pero aún así, al rubio le extrañaba que estuviera tan sumamente débil...

–Como he dicho antes, no he venido para luchar–habló el vampiro–. Me aburre jugar con niños como tú. He venido a hablar.

Naruto se levantó ignorando a... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Bah, para él siempre sería un colmillitos. Se dirigió hacia su cama donde tenía el ordenador, lo cogió y se fue por la puerta, sintiendo los ojos clavados en su espalda, analizando cada movimiento dado.

–Estás huyendo–afirmó con burla–. Con el rabo entre las piernas, digno perro.

–Bueno, por lo menos yo tengo rabo–respondió Naruto con una sonrisa divertida–. Dudo que alguien como tú lo tenga, con esa cara de niña...

Le dio el tiempo justo para apartar el portátil de en medio, porque sino hubiese sido siendo sólo piezas inútiles.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, estampado en la pared, aunque en esta ocasión en medio del pasillo, con el ordenador agarrado con las yemas de los dedos, intentando que no se le cayese del todo. Colmillitos le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, quitándole el aire de sus pulmones.

Joder, con el vampiro de los cojones, que se enfada con cualquier chorrada... Me va a romper las costillas como siga así.

–No intentes cabrearme, chihuahua, porque el que va acabar mal vas a ser tú–sonrió con mofa–. Y Henry diciéndome que era una locura venir a verte. Inútil. Aunque todavía me pregunto cómo demonios pudiste contra él, si eres más débil que una mota de polvo. Por tu culpa han muerto tres personas–Naruto le miró sin entender–. Oh, pensaba que sabías que, para que un vampiro se cure con más velocidad, tiene que beber sangre fresca. También podríamos haber esperado para que se curase con naturalidad, pero ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?

Naruto lo miró con odio y rabia. Por eso odiaba a esos asquerosos vampiros. Se pensaban los reyes del mundo, que podían hacer lo que quisiesen cuando quisiesen y con quién fuese. Y lo que es todavía peor, le estaba echando la culpa de que los muy malvados(por no faltar el respeto a nadie más de lo necesario) hubiesen matado a tres personas sólo porque "no es divertido entonces".

Colmillitos siguió observando a Naruto, quien se había levantado a duras penas y ahora mantenía la mirada fija en el vampiro.

Tienes que ser un hombre lobo, porque si no, ¿qué hay de la marcas de las mejillas? Pensaba el vampiro observando atentamente al rubio.

–¿A qué has venido?–inquirió indiferente Naruto.

–Ya lo he dicho. A hablar, pero veo que, como buen chihuahua, no tienes modales.

–Soy humano.

–Sí, lo que tú digas–gruñó el colmillitos–. Venía con la idea de hacer un trato contigo, pensando, pobre de mi, que eras fuerte. Pero, visto lo visto, y como últimamente estoy muy aburrido, te ordeno que intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión en una semana para que no te mate–Naruto le miró entre anonadado y curioso por sus palabras–. Claro, a ti y a tus amiguitos y al hombre ese que te ha acompañado hasta aquí.

Al escuchar eso, se tensó.

¿Le había estado siguiendo sin que se diese cuenta? ¿Las "fantasías" que había estado teniendo habían sido ciertas? ¿Colmillitos le había estado vigilando todo este tiempo y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? ¿De verdad era tan débil?

...No, imposible. Puede que Naruto sí que fuese débil, pero no Iruka y Kakashi. Ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta... ¿no?

–¿Qué tengo que hacer?–preguntó indeciso el rubio, aún pensando en que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira... pero, ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si mataba a todas las personas que él quería? ¿se quedaría de nuevo solo, sin nadie a su lado? No, eso sí que no.

Lo tenía decidido. Le seguiría un poco el rollo y cuando menos se lo esperase... ¡Zas! Muerte al canto.

–Demostrarme que es lo que te hace tan humano–sonrió–. Porque yo no lo veo, aparte de que eres más débil que un chucho normal. Si me lo haces ver, no le diré a nadie de tu existencia. Podrás seguir como hasta el momento, tener chihuahuitos con tu perrita y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

–¿Qué ganas tú en todo esto?

–Diversión, ya lo he dicho. Últimamente los humanos se dejan atrapar con demasiada facilidad. Todo es muy aburrido. Los chuchos me obedecen, los vampiros me obedecen... tú eres el único que no me ha obedecido, así que supongo que por eso creo que me puedo divertir contigo, chihuahua.

–¿Y si digo que acepto?

–Mañana en tu universidad a las 9:00–respondió con su sonrisa petulante a la vez que se esfumaba en un parpadeo sin dejar replicar al rubio.

Naruto se quedó observando el espacio que hacia unos segundos había sido ocupado por el colmillitos, preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien en aceptar la propuesta(por no decir amenaza) del vampiro. Pero claro, si se le curaba de una vez el brazo, seguiría como siempre, igual de fuerte y capaz que antes. No sería el débil que acababa de enfrentarse con el mosquito ese horripilante. Y también estaba el entrenamiento especial que le había dicho Iruka y Kakashi...

¡Kakashi!

¡Le estaba esperando a bajo y ahora no sería un buen momento para que apareciese!

Naruto se arregló lo mejor que pudo la ropa, se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño y, dando el visto bueno, salió del apartamento. No le contaría a nadie lo que acababa de suceder. Él acabaría con ese problema a su manera y no quería que nadie interfiriese en su camino.

–¿Qué ha pasado que has tardado tanto?–preguntó nada más verlo Kakashi, quien parecía preocupado.

–Me han llamado por teléfono y no podía ignorarlo–explicó Naruto con una seriedad que nadie le hubiese dicho que estaba mintiendo.

Sin decir más, se dirigieron al piso que desde ese momento seria su casa.

Al llegar, Iruka ya le estaba esperando en la habitación especial, donde siempre practicaba cualquier movimiento. Estaba lleno de espejos para que se pudiese ver desde cualquier punto de la habitación. Naruto estaba seguro que más de una vez, esa habitación había sido mancillada por la pareja de conejos que tenía por tutores.

Ignorando el hecho de que estaba cansado, entrenó e hizo todo lo que le pedían, aunque se sentía tan débil que se sorprendía. Incluso había ejercicios de los más básicos que no le salían para nada. Asustado por eso, se lo preguntó a Iruka que también estaba preocupado por lo que veía.

–No, esto no tiene nada que ver con la herida–informó la voz de Kakashi desde la puerta.

–¿Entonces?–preguntaron al unísono, mirando con intriga al recién llegado.

Éste sólo mostró un pequeño calendario. Iruka asintió, dando a entender que ya entendía lo que pasaba. En cambio Naruto seguía tan perdido como en un principio, pero ahora miraba el pequeño calendario como si tuviera la culpa de su ignorancia.

–¿Qué?–preguntó y le dio rabia al sentir que se lo preguntaba más al maldito calendario que a sus tutores–. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

–Dentro de tres días hay luna llena, Naruto–informó indiferente Kakashi.

_Oh, no._


	5. Semana se dice Día 1

Cap 5: Semana se dice pronto... ahora, vivirla... Primer Día

El despertador había sonado hacia tiempo, pero el rubio lo ignoró, siguiendo con el sueño que le habían cortado sin ninguna justificación. ¿Por qué había puesto el despertador tan temprano si no tenía clases hasta las cuatro? Ahora tendría que inventarse el final del sueño... con lo bonito e interesante que le estaba quedando...

Oh, mierda.

Naruto se puso en pie en un segundo, pero fue tal su velocidad que se enrolló con las sábanas y se cayó de bruces en el suelo, incapaz de detener la caída ya que aún estaba demasiado atontado. Aún así, se levantó tan rápido como se había caído.

¡Se le había olvidado el gran problema que tenía que solucionar!

Se duchó y vistió en un suspiro. No tenía ni idea de los planes de colmillitos, pero de algo estaba seguro; no se iba dejar pisotear.

Ya conocía la causa de su(asquerosa, odiosa, indeseada) debilidad: la luna y también sabía que era algo pasajero, dentro de cuatro días estaría como una rosa o eso le gustaba pensar.

Tanto Iruka como Kakashi le había parecido raro los efectos secundarios de la luna llena, y para qué mentir a Naruto también, dado que según su experiencia en los días de luna o tenía un humor de perros o estaba muy feliz. Luego venía el asqueroso dolor de cabeza, pero esa era algo posterior. Nunca sus fuerzas habían menguado o algo por el estilo. Por ese motivo, temiendo que sea producto por el reciente acercamiento con los vampiros(y porque Iruka y Kakashi no sabían que había más que un "leve" acercamiento, porque sino hubiesen puesto el grito en el cielo), Kakashi decidió ir a un sitio para investigar. Naruto no sabía dónde dado que ambos tutores guardaban con recelo sus secretos. La verdad es que muy poco o nada sabía de ellos en realidad, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Los quería y ellos a él, eso era lo importante según el rubio.

Cuando llegó a la universidad eran las nueve en punto. No quería ser tan puntual, para que el colmillitos no se creyese que le tenía miedo, pero tampoco quería morir joven. También es que había contado con que Iruka le pidiese una explicación del por qué estaba tan temprano levantado y para que iba a la universidad pero se equivocó. No había ni rastro ni de él ni de Kakashi. Solo encontró una nota que decía;

"Estamos investigando. Hazte la comida y estudia. No habrá entrenamiento hasta que averigüemos qué ocurre

Iruka y Kakashi"

¿No habría entrenamiento? Joder, ahora sí que se sentía débil.

Naruto se plantó en la puerta de su edificio. Colmillitos no había especificado ninguna zona de la amplia universidad, así que dio por supuesto que quería decir allí, porque si no, tendría que buscarlo porque Naruto no se movería ni un centímetro de su terreno. Y se podía dar prisita el vampirito, porque no pensaba esperar ni veinte minutos a su llegada. Que él se pensase el rey del mundo no significaba que lo fuera.

No llevaba ni cinco cuando, aburrido, se adentró al interior y se perdió entre las estanterías repletas de libros antiguos de la biblioteca.

Le encantaba estar entre libros, aunque no se consideraba una rata de biblioteca ni mucho menos. Jamás había tocado algún libro y mira que Kakashi insistía, pero nunca vio lo atrayente del mundo de las letras hasta que entró en la universidad. Pocas veces estaba sin un libro en las manos y contra más antiguo mejor.

Lo cierto era que le encantaba la historia y hubiese estudiado eso pero no se veía en un museo o dando clases a alumnos que poco o nada le interesaba lo que estaba tratando de explicarle. Tampoco es que con filosofía pudiese ser algo distinto... pero era por estudiar, por hacer algo. Tenía claro que no iba a ser la única carrera que estudiase... últimamente se estaba planteando dejar filosofía para meterse de lleno en las leyes y convertirse en abogado, pero no lo tenía del todo claro. Tendría que hablar con Iruka y Kakashi para que le dieran su consejo, aunque estaba seguro que le apoyarían en todo lo que él decidiese. Siempre había sido así, aún cuando se estaba planteando estudiar matemáticas y todo el mundo sabía que no se le daban nada bien(por no decir que era el peor de su clase, pero Naruto se lo tomó como un reto y tenía que sacarse esa carrera para demostrarle a todos que podía con lo que fuese, sea lo que sea).

Fue tocando los libros con tal delicadeza que pareciese que los estaba acariciando. Llegó a la estantería que estaba buscando cogió el libro de Nietzche y se sentó, a la vez que miraba la hora. Y cuarto. Cinco minutos más y se largaba.

Empezó la lectura y sin percatarse, esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en diez, en veinte, en cuarenta... hasta que levantó la vista y vio horrorizado que eran las doce y media pasadas.

Se levantó, sorprendido. Se había enfrascado tanto en su lectura que ni siquiera había notado el paso del tiempo. Dejó el libro en su sitio y se dispuso a salir para dirigirse al departamento para comer y volver a las clases.

Miró a su alrededor cuando ya estaba en la puerta, por si algún comillitos estaba a la vista, pero no, no había ni un gato(algo en verdad insólito ya que en la UIB(Universidad de las Islas Baleares)siempre había algún gato en busca de comida).

Bueno, él había cumplido. Estaba en la universidad, ¿no? Así que el único que faltaba era el mismo que le había obligado ir. Y como encima viniese replicando porque no había ido, es que le mataba. Aún sin las fuerzas a cien por cien, Naruto lo mataba aunque fuera a cucharazos.

Se dirigió a la parada del bús y esperó paciente a que apareciera y la verdad es que no tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos(al contrario de todo lo que había estado esperando por un mal nacido con colmillos largos y afilados que no hacía más que meterse con él y creerse el mejor) cuando éste apareció.

–¿A dónde crees que vas, chihuahua?

Naruto se giró mostrando en su mirada un toque de enfado y de sorpresa, pero el vampiro lo ignoró, lo cogió de la camisa y le empujó para atrás, haciendo así que saliera del todo del autobús.

–¿Pero qué coño haces?–preguntó enfadado Naruto intentando zafarse del agarre.

–No te he dicho que te podías ir, chihuahua–siseó el vampiro apretando el brazo del rubio con tal fuerza que por poco Naruto deja escapar un grito de dolor, pero se mordió los labios.

Se escuchó como cerraban la puerta del autobús. El rubio cerró los ojos con pesar. Ya no podría escapar de ese…vampiro.

–Llegas tarde, así que ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiera–rugió Naruto dándole un manotazo y separándose de él, yéndose camino para su edificio de nuevo.

–Yo te dije que a las nueve aquí, eso no significaba que yo estaría a esa hora.

Eso le hizo parar de andar para girarse y mirar al colmillitos… que por cierto todavía no se acordaba de su nombre, pero ¿para qué? Además, ¿ese asqueroso ser tenía nombre? ¿Aparte de colmillitos o mosquito o chupasangre o vampiro? No.

–Me estás queriendo decir que te he estado esperando todo este momento porque…

–Porque es lo que un chucho tiene que hacer–sonrió con su conocida prepotencia–. Un chucho tiene que esperar a su dueño todo el tiempo que éste desee–hubo una pausa donde el rubio se planteaba seriamente si merecía la pena hacer el esfuerzo de matar al monstruo que se alzaba delante de él–. Y por si, en el hipotético caso se te ocurre replicar, te dejaré claro algo: yo soy tu dueño, chihuahua.

Un sentimiento de furia se instaló en Naruto a la vez que miles de imágenes aparecían sin piedad en su mente. En ellas pudo ver a su padre sangrando, con una herida profunda en el antebrazo provocada por su "dueño" sin venir a cuento. En otra a su madre con el pelo quemado, ya que la dueña le daba envidia el color rojizo que éste tenía... las quemaduras que un día les hicieron por no llegar inmediatamente cuando fueron llamados...las profundas cicatrices que se provocaban ellos mismos cuando desobedecían a sus "amos"... Y, de nuevo, el charco rojo con sus cuerpos inertes en medio, mientras que dos pares de ojos negros los observaban con diversión, pero en esta ocasión escuchó su voz, aquella que solamente había escuchado una vez y que jamás se le olvidaría.

–Están muertos por tu culpa. Eres un monstruo y por ello debes morir.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, exhausto, dejando escapar un jadeo. Hacia tiempo que no recordaba sus palabras. Aquellas que creía tan ciertas, pero que tanto miedo le daban.

En cierta forma, él era un monstruo. Por mucho que se empeñase a creer que era un humano, no lo era, para qué engañarse, era un licántropo, algo extraño, pero un hombre lobo al fin y al cabo. Toda la lucha que había estado llevando a acabo había sido en vano, porque llevaba perdiendo desde el principio. Sí, no se transformaba, sí, no tenía instinto animal, pero aún así no era humano. Los perros le reconocían como uno de ellos(algo que le exasperaba enormemente), tenía el olfato más desarrollado que cualquier humano, el oído, la vista... y, para acabar de poner la guinda en el pastel, atraía a los vampiros. Bueno, en cierta forma eso le hacía también humano, porque ellos se alimentaban de su sangre, así que ese punto no contaba. No para la mente de Naruto, por lo menos.

–Soy humano–musitó el rubio sin fuerza, agarrándose las rodillas con ambas manos y metiendo la cabeza entre ellas, olvidándose de dónde estaba y quién le acompañaba, mostrándose débil, tal y como se sentía en ese momento.

Ante eso, Sasuke se sorprendió. No podía entender qué era lo que había dicho para que el chucho reaccionase así, pero tampoco se lo iba a replicar. En verdad estaba disfrutando de lo que veía. Había observado los cambios de humor del chihuahua(que por cierto no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, aunque no le importaba en absoluto. Sasuke pensaba que los licántropos eran bestias que no necesitaban nombres, ya que sería una perdida de tiempo llamarlos, cuando únicamente los tienes para azotarlos y pasar el rato) viendo como su rostros mostraba la rabia que poco a poco empezaba a menguar para ser substituida por un dolor tan profundo que Sasuke sintió curiosidad por saber qué estaba pensando. Aunque, como es normal, jamás lo admitiría. ¿Un ser superior teniendo curiosidad por lo que le pasaba a un ser tan asqueroso como un chucho? ¡Jamás!

Y, ahora, lo observaba desde arriba, escuchaba sus balbuceos que no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez "Soy humano, soy humano, soy humano". Joder, que ser humano no molaba tanto, pensaba el vampiro. Aunque, si él fuese un licántropo también querría ser una persona, porque estaba claro que ningún hombre lobo podía aspirar a la perfección del vampiro.

De pronto, Naruto despertó de su ensoñación y se levantó, mirando desafiante al colmillitos.

–Yo no soy un licántropo–siseó–. Tampoco soy tu perro.

El vampiro lo observó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

–Tengo tu vida en mi mano, así que yo no iría contradiciéndome si sabes lo que te conviene.

–No acepto que me trates como un objeto. Si tanto quieres dominar, vete a por otro perro, vampiro–escupió Naruto como si fuera una serpiente echando su veneno, el cuál resbalaba en la piel del chupasangre.

–No tienes el poder para poner condiciones–comentó éste sentándose en un bordillo, mirando a los patos que había en la charca cerca de allí–. Lo único que puedes y tienes que hacer es hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a tu muerte y por ahora lo estás empeorando, chihuahua.

Naruto suspiró, se sentó también en el bordillo, aunque alejado del colmillitos y también se quedó mirando a los patos.

Cuando se quedaba a comer en la universidad siempre iba a allí y les lanzaba trozos de pan o de lo que fuera. Le encantaba ver como éstos se peleaban entre ellos solo para llegar al tan ansiado manjar. Pero, extrañamente, en esa ocasión no se acercaron, al contrario, salieron corriendo(o nadando) en dirección contraria. Sorprendido ante esa reacción, miró al vampiro que estaba a su lado y lo comprendió enseguida. Éste desprendía un aura de oscuridad y de sed de sangre que daba escalofríos. Hasta él tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a su edificio, dejando al vampiro con los patos. Sasuke se le quedó mirando, divertido por sus acciones. Se notaba a leguas que el chucho estaba nervioso. Su presencia le ponía así. Él mismo estaba sorprendido por sus sentimientos ya que no había pasado ni una hora con él y ya se lo estaba pasando bastante bien. La verdad es que era un cambio bastante agradable el cambiar de aires y que te desobedezcan. Ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo hiciese lo que él quisiera sin replicar y ver que ese chico rubio le desafiaba cada vez que tenía ocasión simplemente le divertía. Estaba más que claro que lo acabaría matando, ni siquiera llegaría a la semana... cuatro días a lo sumo... a lo mejor cinco si le apetecía, pero sabía que se iba aburrir en cualquier momento. Él siempre era así.

Suspiró pesadamente. Luego tendría que encontrar otro juguetito con el que divertirse. Aunque tendría un poco más de diversión matando al chihuahua y a sus amiguitos. O sí, a ellos también. Los había observado de lejos y la verdad es que eran muy apetecibles... y ya tenía planeado cómo hacerlo...

Pasados unos minutos, el chihuahua volvió a aparecer con un bocata en una mano y una lata roja en la otra. Sasuke no estaba muy puesto en lo que viene siendo la comida humana pero sabía a la perfección que esa lata era una coca cola. La había probado por pura curiosidad y la había devuelto al segundo. Ser vampiro te privaba de muchas cosas, como de comer. Tu cuerpo no admite algo que no sea sangre.

Naruto se sentó en el mismo sitio de antes, dejó la lata ya abierta y empezó a comer el bocata de queso que se había comprado. Ya era casi la hora de comer, así que tenía mucha hambre. Y menos mal que había ido en ese momento, porque era el último bocadillo que quedaba que él podía comer.

–Nunca he visto un perro comer queso–comentó con voz neutra el vampiro–. Siempre suelen comer carne cruda y cosas por el estilo.

Naruto lo miró con frialdad.

–Eso es lo que le echáis–siseó–. Me pregunto si alguna vez les habéis preguntado si le gusta la carne.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo lo miró con cara de "somos demasiado perfectos para rebajarnos para hablar con chuchos apestosos".

–Soy vegetariano–informó Naruto levantándose y metiéndose dentro del campo donde se hallaban los patos.

El rubio había estado observando como unos cuantos patos intentaban acercarse para pedirle comida, pero también sentían el peligro que emitía el vampiro que estaba a su lado. Así que, como decía el dicho, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Una de las cosas que le encantaba de su condición y que además estaba orgulloso(pero aún así no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Iruka y Kakashi) era que entendía a los animales. No hablaba con ellos de la forma en la que lo hacía con las personas, pero podía entenderlos. Era algo extraño, ni él mismo podía explicarlo, pero ahí estaba el sentimiento que le mandaban los patos, ansiando un poquito de su bocadillo.

Al llegar a la altura del estanque, se sentó en la hierva y pronto fue rodeado por los animales. Otra de las cosas es que, en un principio, pocos animales le temían, puesto que le veían como otro animal, un poco más raro y con un olor diferente, pero un animal al fin y al cabo.

Sentía la mirada penetrante del vampiro, pero lo ignoró. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con el vampiro... la verdad es que tampoco entendía esa extraña fijación porque le hiciese cambiar de idea, cuando todo el mundo sabía(o por lo menos Naruto lo hacía) que lo iba a matar antes de que fuera domingo. El aura que emanaba del vampiro lo afirmaba y eso le hacia ver al rubio lo poco que el colmillitos sabía de los licántropos. De verdad pensaba que no se enteraban de nada. ¿Tampoco sabía que eran primos lejanos? ¿Que una vez fueron uno? Lo dudaba, la verdad. Lo más seguro es que pensaran que eso era imposible ya que alguien tan "perfecto" y "espectacular" como los vampiros no podían haber sido uno con algo tan imperfecto como los licántropos.

Los patos estaban desesperados por pillar cacho. Incluso uno que ya había bautizado como Roto por su forma de gaznar, le había picoteado un poco el codo, pidiéndole un poco de queso. ¡Queso! Ya ni se conformaban con pan.

–¡Naruto!–se escuchó un grito en mitad del silencio(no literalmente ya que el ruido que hacían los patos lo envolvía).

El rubio se giró, buscando la persona que le había llamado. Vio al vampiro, quien le devolvió la mirada, pero no la sostuvo más de unos segundos, reanudando su búsqueda. Sabía quién era el que le llamaba. Su voz era más que reconocible, pero quería verlo. Podía habérselo imaginado y en cierta forma así quería que fuese porque no podía imaginarse lo que el colmillitos le haría a su amigo.

Pero no, allí estaba, rubio, alto, con unos relucientes ojos verdes... Cris, el que desde ese momento se ganaría el mote de "Imán de vampiros", porque todas o casi todas las veces que se había topado con ése vampiro, él estaba presente.

Su reluciente sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como su amigo era asaltado por los patos que, al verlo distraído, decidieron atacar el último trozo de comida. Se adelantó con paso rápido y, sin percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke el cuál estaba observando cada uno de los cambios en las facciones de Naruto(ahora sí que sabía como se llamaba, aunque lo seguiría denominando chihuahua), se sentó en el muro mirando a su amigo.

Naruto dejó que los hambrientos animales devoraran su comida y se levantó dirigiéndose con el corazón en un puño a su amigo. Se había sentado a escasos centímetros del vampiro y éste no hacia más que sonreír de medio lado, como advirtiéndole que si daba un paso en falso, todo se iba a la mierda.

–Hola–saludó secamente. Sentía como su garganta estaba reseca, como su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía que no latía, sus manos empezaban a sudar, pero aún así su rostro no mostraba nada. No iba a darle la satisfacción a colmillitos para verle asustado... bueno, mejor dicho, aterrado que era como verdaderamente se sentía–. ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

–¿No te acuerdas?–preguntó a su vez–. Te dije que tenía que hablar con el profesor de Metafísica por el asunto del examen pasado.

–Ah, es verdad.

–Siempre estás en las nubes, tío–rió Cris–. Espero que te hayas enterado que después de clase hemos quedado con las chicas para ir al cine y cenar por ahí.

Naruto se tensó. ¡Se había olvidado completamente!

Miró por el rabillo del ojo al vampiro y notó como su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver el terror escrito en su mirada. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando el muy capullo! Y encima él no podía hacer nada porque Cris estaba en el medio y ya había tenido suerte una vez pero no se atrevía a probar una segunda...

–Mmm–fingió que estaba pensando un momento–. Lo siento, pero creo que no voy a poder ir.

–¿Por qué no?–sonó de pronto su voz provocando que la piel del rubio se pusiera de gallina–. Naruto.

Lo último lo soltó con burla y el Uzumaki supo en seguida que en verdad él había pensado chihuahua. Incluso Naruto prefería que le llamase así, por lo menos no le daban escalofríos al escucharlo y la sensación no era para nada agradable.

Cris se giró, sorprendido, encontrándose con el vampiro, quien lo ignoraba completamente ya que sólo miraba a Naruto, quien estaba como en trance pero sin mostrar expresión alguna. Dentro de él había una guerra entre la cordura y la desesperación y por ahora iba ganando la segunda. Pero no, tenía que mantener la calma.

Calma. Sí, eso, calma...

Y si tenía que mantenerla, ¿por qué estaba apunto de gritar?

En un acto reflejo se llevó la mano a la boca para que evitar que cualquier sonido saliese de ésta.

–Hola–saludó Cris al vampiro. Su amigo no se enteraba de nada de lo que el rubio estaba pasando–. No sabía que conocías a Naruto. ¿Eres su amigo?

–Mmm... más o menos–contestó el colmillitos, con una sonrisa traviesa–. Digamos que somos más que amigos.

Al escuchar ese "más", Cris se giró tan rápido para mirar a Naruto que se hizo daño, pero lo ignoró.

–¿Cómo...?

Su rostro era un poema, pero el del rubio no se quedaba atrás. En cambio Sasuke sonreía divertido por la reacción de ambos. Cris estaba más que anonadado. Jamás se había imaginado que su mejor amigo fuera gay y no se lo haya dicho. Y no le importaba, la verdad, el hecho de que le gustasen otros tíos y tal, pero lo que le molestaba era que llevaban más de cinco años juntos y nunca se lo había comentado. Era como si no le tuviera confianza. Vale que todo el mundo tenía sus secretitos pero aún así Cris siempre le contaba todo a Naruto y ver que éste no lo hacía le dolía bastante.

Por otra parte Naruto... bueno, Naruto estaba en otro mundo, imaginándose miles y miles de formas de matar al vampiro de forma lenta y cruel, tan cruel que su muerte duraría más de un mes, con tortura a todas horas y sin probar bocado alguno.

Pero si se pensaba el asqueroso vampiro que Naruto no sabía jugar a su juego, estaba totalmente equivocado. Se había metido con quien no debía y él todavía no lo sabía.

–Más quisieras tú ser algo más–dijo "riéndose", aparentando tranquilidad–. No es nada, Cris. Te dejas engañar con demasiada facilidad. Ya sabes que a mi me gustan las chicas–bueno, en cierto modo, pero a él le gustaba más auto proclamarse asexual–. Lo que pasa es que tengo que cuidar de él... cosa de mis tutores–puso los ojos en blanco, dando un toque de pesadez. Sasuke por su parte, se mantenía a la escucha, viendo como el rubio se desenvolvía de todo con una maestría tal que parecía que lo hiciese todos los días. Eso le sorprendía. No si ahora resulta que el chihuahua sirve para ser actor...pensó el vampiro–. Pero mantente alerta, él sí que es gay–Sasuke se tensó al escuchar esa afirmación y lo taladró con la mirada, intentando que se callase de una puñetera vez, pero eso sólo consiguió que Naruto sonriera más ampliamente y siguiera inventando cosas para dejarlo mal–, y no es de esos normales que si tu eres hetero te deja en paz, no. Tiene una fama que es para meterlo en la cárcel. Tienes que ir con un tapón por el culo porque en el momento menos esperado, te está violando. A mi ya me la ha intentado meter en dos ocasiones, pero que va. No soy tan fácil de pillar.

Naruto aguantó las ganas de carcajearse del vampiro cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como crispaba los labios, intentando aguantar cualquier insulto que le viniese en mente, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños y las posicionaba en ambas manos.

–Ahh–Cris estaba impresionado. Observaba con detenimiento al extraño que ahora miraba hacia los patos como si algo muy importante le hubiese llamado la atención–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El vampiro tardó un poco en contestar pero cuando lo hizo, su tono era frío. Se notaba que estaba enfadado y Naruto sabía que tarde o temprano pagaría por lo que acababa de decir, pero aún así no se arrepentía de nada. Él se lo había buscado.

–Sasuke Uchiha.

–Encantado, soy Cristian Mas–se presentó–. Pero me puedes llamar Cris.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a los patos.

–¿Hasta cuándo le tienes que cuidar, Naruto?

–Él no me cuida–siseó el vampiro. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que el chucho le cuidase–. Me estoy quedando en su casa, mientras acabo el año.

–Sí, es que es un alumno de intercambio y no tenía donde quedarse, y ya sabes como son mis tutores que siempre me meten en líos y no tenían otra cosa que hacer que encasquetarme a un alumno de otro país–interrumpió Naruto riéndose internamente–. Es de Turquía, aunque habla español perfectamente, como te has podido dar cuenta.

–Mmm, bueno–alargo la e a la vez que miraba a ambos chicos–, puedo notar que no os lleváis muy bien.

–¿Pero qué dices?–ironizó Naruto–. Imaginaciones tuyas, hombre.

–Sí, lo que tú digas–murmuró su amigo–. Ahora vengo, voy a hablar con el capullo ese y luego seguimos hablando. Hasta luego, Sasuke.

El vampiro lo ignoró. Naruto le sonrió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió. Sabía que ahora llegaría la hora de pagar, pero aún así no se arrepentía, aún si era brutalmente golpeado era consciente de que lo volvería a hacer si la oportunidad se diese. Le había encantado ver como el vampiro intentaba controlar las ganas de matarlo.

De pronto sintió como era jalado por la camiseta que llevaba hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro del vampiro. Eso provocó que el olor corporal del colmillitos le inundara el olfato, dándole arcadas. Era putrefacto y a la vez con un ligero toque a flores. Eso le gustaba, pero el olor a sangre humana era más fuerte, lo que le provocaba un vuelco en el estómago. Y también sintió rabia. Estar tan cerca de un vampiro le recordaba a sus padres... pero aún así, sintió mucho más rabia consigo mismo cuando se percató de que, aún después del inmenso odio que le profesaba, éste no era lo suficientemente grande para no fijarse en el perfecto rostro que tenía a escasos centímetros. Esa mirada afilada, tan oscura como una noche sin estrellas ni luna, esas pestañas tan largas y perfectas para un hombre... esos labios carnosos... rosados... carnosos... Pero en su interior están los colmillos que llevan a la muerte miles y miles de vidas. Con ese pensamiento, Naruto despertó de su ensoñación y volvió a adoptar su máscara de odio.

Por su parte, Sasuke se había quedado helado al ver tan de cerca al licántropo. Jamás había estado con otra persona tan cerca. Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero aún así no le importaba. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero algo le instaba a no separarse del rubio y tampoco entendía el por qué le hizo caso a aquella voz que le obligaba a fijarse en el rostro del licántropo. En más de una ocasión había pensado en los hermosos ojos azules que portaba parecían las puertas hacia el mar, pero ahora que los veía de cerca se percataba que más que el agua marina, le recordaba al cielo. Casi podía observar nubes en ellos.

Sus cejas amarillas provocaban que éstos se notasen más, provocando que su belleza(que ya de por sí era mucha, aunque no le gustaba pensar en ello... ver guapo a un licántropo estaba prohibido... por no decir que era repulsivo) se realzase. Pero nada de eso le importaba, podía pasar por alto el hecho de que le pareciese guapo y tal, pero lo que no podía permitir era lo que...

–¿A qué crees que juegas, chihuahua?–preguntó de pronto Sasuke. Tenía que hablar o sino cometería una locura y no se le estaba permitido. Él odiaba a los licántropos. Los odiaba con todo su ser. Por ellos él era como era.

–¿A qué te refieres, colmillitos?–respondió Naruto.

–No me vengas haciéndote el imbécil y no me llames así.

–Tú me puedes llamar como quieras, pero yo no te puedo llamar colmillitos, ¿es eso?

–Así es–afirmó con rotundidad–. Ahora no me cambies de tema.

–Solamente te trataba como un humano–contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Tenías que encajar, ¿no?

–¿Y para eso me tenías que hacer gay?

–Bueno...

–No juegues con fuego, chucho, porque te puedes quemar–cortó el vampiro apretándole el brazo.

–Ya, pero es que yo no estoy jugando con fuego, sino contigo.

Naruto cerró los ojos a la vez que sentía como era lanzado al suelo. Una mueca de dolor se instalaba en su rostro cuando se clavó una piedra en la pierna.

Sin abrir los ojos pudo notar como el vampiro se agachaba a su lado y el aliento cálido que le tocaba las mejillas, erizando el vello de la nuca y provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

–No me jodas, Naruto. No quiero acabar con esto tan pronto.

Cuando escuchó eso, abrió los ojos de par en par, encontrándose con la mirada oscura del vampiro, pero éste se separó de él de inmediato y volvió a sentarse en el bordillo y adoptó la postura anterior, como si nunca se hubiese levantado.

Naruto lo miró confundido, si incorporó, pero un fuerte dolor en la pantorrilla le hizo agachar la mirada y se encontró con un herida provocada por la maldita piedra que justamente se había incrustado. Alzó la vista y observó al vampiro. Éste le miraba la herida con cara de asco y eso le sorprendió. ¿No era que los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre? ¿Cómo es que la suya le daba repulsión? Ah, bueno, soy medio licántropo pensó riéndose en su interior.

–Naruto, Sasuke–llamó la voz de Cris a lo lejos.

El rubio se volvió a tapar la herida y encaró a su amigo quien, para su sorpresa, no regresaba solo, sino que venía con Cata y Sarai. Éstas se quedaron observando al vampiro y casi podía ver como le salían corazoncitos de sus ojos. ¿Es que él era el único que podía sentir el aura oscura que desprendía el colmillitos?

–¿Ya has hablado con el profesor?–preguntó Naruto.

–Sí, pero no hemos solucionado mucho, la verdad. Asqueroso viejo verde–siseó con rabia. Luego se giró y miró a las chicas y sonrió–. Bueno, como veo que Naruto no está en lo que tiene que estar, hago yo las presentaciones. Sarai, Cata este es el chico del que os he hablado, el del intercambio gay–un tic en el ojo izquierdo apareció en el vampiro al escucharle–, Sasuke Uchiha.

–Joder, que pena que sea gay–suspiraron las dos a la vez mientras le sonreían de forma coqueta.

Ante ese panorama lo único que pudo hacer Naruto fue reírse. Sus amigas estaban intentando ligarse a un vampiro. ¡Un vampiro! Y ellas sin saberlo... ay, pobres ilusas.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa?–inquirió divertida Cata a la vez que dejaba las cosas en el bordillo, al lado de Sasuke y se adentraba en el césped para quedar al lado del rubio.

–Oye, ¿es verdad lo que nos ha dicho Cris?, eso que no vas esta tarde al cine con nosotras–inquirió Sarai.

–Sí, lo sien...

–Puedes traerte a Sasuke si es por eso–interrumpió Cata a la vez que se sentaba en postura de yoga–. Vamos, si tú quieres, Sasuke.

–A mi me va bien–sonrió(obviamente una sonrisa más falsa que leche de hierva).

–Entonces no habrá problema, ¿no?–comentó feliz Sarai sentándose al lado de sus amigos. Cris se quedó cerca de Sasuke, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Naruto vio como el vampiro se divertía a su costa. Él sabía a la perfección lo nervioso que se ponía al pensar que un asqueroso chupasangre se acercase mucho a sus amigos y más si ese mosquito se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque no entendía el por qué se comportaba como una persona normal(dentro de lo que cabía) cuando ellos estaban allí. Mientras que a solas era el cabrón de siempre.

Por ese motivo, no se opuso mucho al hecho de salir todos juntos. Y así pasaron la hora de la comida(aunque él ya hubiese comido, acompañó a sus amigos. Sasuke tuvo que decir más de una vez que ya había comido para que no le insistieran más). Luego se fueron directos a clase y Sasuke desapareció. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había ido pero disfrutó de lo lindo de su tiempo sin el colmillitos poniéndole de los nervios a cada segundo.

Pero para su desgracia reapareció nada más terminar las clases, instándoles a que le siguieran, que él tenía coche y que les llevaría al cine, cosa que a Naruto no le gustó nada. Su vida ya dependía demasiado del vampiro para meterse en un coche y que éste fuera dirigido por le chupasangre. Pero, como siempre, no pudo hacer nada, sólo meterse y estar callado, observando cada uno de los movimientos que hacía el conductor, por si algo le decía que iba a estrellar el coche para matarlos.

Para su sorpresa y agrado, llegaron sanos y salvos al cine y justo a tiempo para la película que habían decidido ver. Una sobre... la verdad es que Naruto ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la película, así que tampoco podía decir de qué iba. Estuvo mirando todo el tiempo al vampiro y extrañamente, éste a él. Ni pestañeaban(bueno, el rubio de vez en cuando, ya que lo necesitaba porque sino se le irritaban los ojos). Los ojos del azabache brillaban en la oscuridad, cosa que fascinó al rubio. Siempre había pensado que sólo los gatos tenían esa capacidad, si así se podía llamar.

Cuando acabó la película, una extraña sensación inundaba a Naruto, pero no podía identificarlo, así que simplemente lo ignoró.

Al contrario que el rubio, Sasuke sí que supo identificarlo y se horrorizó de ello, pero al igual que el licántropo, lo ignoró, creyéndose loco.

Odio a los licántropos pensó con fuerza.

Eran las doce de la noche y solamente quedaban ellos dos. Estaban en un parque y no se escuchaba ni un ruido en la calle. Todo el mundo dormía en sus camas, pero ellos estaban allí, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo de lo que hablar o por lo menos buscando algo con lo que pasar el tiempo sin que cierto vampiro no le matase.

Naruto ya había tomado una decisión. Había querido comunicárselo con anterioridad al vampiro, pero no había tenido ocasión, así que tomó aire, se giró y observó aquellas orbes negras. Éstas le devolvieron la mirada.

–He decidido que te haré cambiar de opinión respecto a mi y a todos los licántropos–informó de pronto, provocando que los ojos del colmillitos aumentaran de tamaño unos segundos ante la sorpresa–. Aunque dudo que si, por casualidad, te convenciese de que no me mates, volvieses a ver de la misma forma a tu especie–siguió Naruto, provocando que el vampiro lo mirase nuevamente curioso.

–¿Y eso por qué?–se reprendió a si mismo después de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Supuestamente a él no le interesaba nada lo que un chucho le dijese, pero allí estaba, preguntando y esperando con ansias la respuesta.

–Porque desde este momento te voy a mostrar lo que es ser un licántropo–contestó el rubio con simpleza.

–Solamente quiero que me muestres lo humano que eres.

–Para ello tengo que mostrarte lo inhumano que sois vosotros.


	6. Propuesta Día 2(parte 1)

Cap 6: Propuesta. Día 2(parte 1)

El polvo que levantó pronto desapareció.

Naruto entendía que sus palabras le hubieran molestado, pero no comprendía porqué siempre le tiraba al suelo. ¿Es que el colmillitos no sabía que la mejor manera de entenderse era hablando y no pegando? ¿No veía las noticias?

Pero, aún así, no era eso lo que más le fastidiaba al rubio, sino el hecho de que no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para poder luchar de igual a igual(o de inferior a superior) con el vampiro y eso le exasperaba. Tendría que ser paciente hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad y con eso incluía el tragarse las ganas de soltarle uno que otro puñetazo o decirle más de una verdad que irritarían al "perfectus vampiricus". El rubio ni intentó levantarse a sabiendas de que el colmillitos le volvería a tirar. Se limitó a mirar a aquellas orbes oscuras que de pronto estaban furiosas como neutras.

–Haré como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada, chucho–siseó Sasuke poniéndose en pie y desapareciendo al segundo.

Naruto seguía tirado en el suelo y ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse. Miró el oscuro cielo y suspiró.

Iba a ser más que difícil esto de tratar con el vampiro y la verdad es que dudaba conseguirlo antes de que el vampiro decidiese actuar, pero iba a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Si moría y lo había conseguido, entonces no le importaría.

Sabría que un vampiro veía la verdad, su verdad,pero si quería mostrársela tendría que empezar tan rápido como le fuera posible.

No sabía si el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera enterado y consciente de lo que ocurría con los licántropos era un punto a favor o en contra, pero aún así lo averiguaría. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que tener a un vampiro de aliado ayudaría y mucho.

Lo malo era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Le obligaba a tomar el puesto de un hombre lobo y él sería el vampiro? No iba a contarle nada de su historia(ni se le había ocurrido, la verdad). Sasuke sabía qué le hacían a sus esclavos y lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era sentirlo en carne propia... ahora estaba la cuestión de ¿cómo?

Luego está el maldito inconveniente de la fuerza o mejor, de la no fuerza. No podía someterlo en el estado en el que se hallaba.

–Maldita sea–maldijo en un susurro–. Maldita luna y malditos efectos extraños.

También había pensado en enseñarle que los hombres lobo sí que tenían sentimientos, al contrario de todo lo que los vampiros pensaban... Malditas sabandijas, mosquitos chupa sangres...

Sí, pensó Naruto, eso resultaría más sencillo...

Satisfecho consigo mismo, se levantó y se marchó a la vez que se sacudía la ropa.

Antes de salir del parque notó la presencia de cierto colmillitos, pero lo ignoró. Se sentía ofendido, ¿de verdad pensaba el vampiro que no se daría cuenta?

Luego de fijarse un poco más, se percató de que no estaba solo. Un aura vampírica desconocida estaba con él, así que, sin hacer mucho ruido, se largó de allí tal y como iba a hacer en un principio.

Ya le bastaba con tener un solo vampiro en su vida para estar añadiendo más...

Cuando se alejó un poco más, se alivió al notar que no le seguían. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran de caza, aunque ignoraba que lo hicieran en grupo.

Naruto tardó más de la cuenta en llegar al departamento porque se metió por varios callejones. Aunque no le siguieran, no había que confiarse. En una de las calles vio a una perra apaleada y no tuvo que pensárselo ni un segundo para levársela consigo.

Al llegar, sólo su gata le dio la bienvenida.

Curó a la perra y le dio de comer y de beber para luego meterse en la ducha.

A la una y media ya estaba en la cama con Congui a sus pies y la perra entre sus brazos. Era pequeña y con el pelaje blanco. Naruto, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, se preguntó cómo alguien podía dañar algo tan puro.

El aire mecía su cabello rubio pero no le importaba. Éste no podría despeinar un pelo que ya de por sí era alborotado y que no conocía el peine.

Sarai en más de una ocasión, seguida por Cris, habían intentado peinarle pero ningún potingue surgía efecto más de dos minutos. Su cabello siempre se mantenía de punta, excepto cuando estaba mojado.

Naruto, harto de que se metiesen con su pelo(del cual sentía mucho cariño ya que era idéntico que el de su padre) decidió hacer una encuesta a mujeres y hombres por igual en una noche de fiesta, preguntándoles que si le quedaba bien el peinado o se lo tendría que cambiar y cómo le favorecería mejor. Las respuestas fueron de lo más variopintas: "A mi que me importa, ahora lo único que me interesa es que ese capullo se está llevando mi botella de vodka" o "con el pelo o sin él, guapo, te haría un traje de saliva" o "sí, te queda bastante bien".

Desde ese día ya no volvieron con el tema, aunque Naruto sabía que Cris todavía le tenía ganas.

Un ladrido le llamó la atención. La perra de pelaje blanco estaba correteando por le parque en el que ahora se encontraban cerca del piso de Iruka. Como éste no había ido todavía a casa, Naruto había decidido quedarse a la perra. Total, luego iba a vivir solo.

Además, aún siendo nueva, le era muy fácil manejarla ya que entendía todo lo que ella demandaba y él podía hablarle como si fuera el jefe de su manada. Cosas como esas, le habían permitido sacarla sin correa.

Ahora Laika(así le había puesto Naruto de forma provisional, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que se quedaría con ese nombre) se divertía jugando con la arena.

Ese día no había ido a la universidad ya que no iba a soportar otro desplante de parte del colmillitos y no iba a ir hasta la hora de su clase, que era por la tarde. Además, tenía una excelente excusa; la noche anterior no habían quedado, así que no le podían replicar nada.

Un fuerte sentimiento de diversión y de hambre le aturdió. Miró a la perra y observó, divertido, como ésta estaba moviendo la cola a la vez que observaba como una pareja comía en el césped.

Sonrió para sí mientras se levantaba del banco y enviaba la orden a Laika para que regresara. Naruto no entendía muy bien eso de las órdenes o sentimientos que intercambiaban pero sabía que Laika los recibía, o si no ¿por qué motivo la perra venía corriendo con la lengua afuera?

Una nueva e inesperada presencia provocó que Naruto le enviará una nueva orden para que se alejara lo máximo posible, sin salir del parque. Que se mantuviera alerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–inquirió el rubio sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto.

–Tendría que preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees?–gruñó la voz del vampiro a su espalda–. Te ordené que fueras a las 9:00 a la universidad.

–Eso fue el domingo, hoy es martes–comentó tranquilamente Naruto a la vez que observaba como la pareja había terminado de comer para empezar con el postre que le ofrecía su pareja sin reservas.

¡Largaos a un hotel!

–No me contradigas–siseó en su oreja izquierda provocándole un escalofrío.

–No me puedes hacer nada. Hay mucha gente presente que te vería y así vuestro anonimato se iría al carajo.

–No es ningún impedimento. Puedo hacerlo tan rápido que nadie lo notará. Los humanos, al igual que vosotros los chuchos, no os enteráis de lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor.

–¿Y tú sí?

La pregunta de Naruto provocó en Sasuke una vacilación que ni el propio rubio notó. El vampiro se quedó observando al rubio.

Si se la hubieran hecho hace un par de años hubiera contestado con un sí sin pensar, pero ahora justo cuando su mundo estaba patas arriba, esa pregunta no tenía una fácil respuesta.

Pero aún metido de lleno en la ya habitual guerra de pensamientos que se producía en ese momento sin que nadie se percatase, supo poner su típica máscara neutra con un toque de burla(nunca venía mal dejar claro a los demás que él era superior).

–Preguntas estúpidas de perros estúpidos–se burló el vampiro a la vez que se sentaba a unos sesenta centímetros de Naruto.

Naruto se levantó y se estiró mientras miraba a Laika. Ésta, al verlo, se acercó corriendo hasta quedarse a sus pies mientras gimoteaba y se ponía panza arriba, tratando de llamar su atención.

–Veo que el hecho de ser un chucho hace que los demás chuchos se alegren al verte–se burló Sasuke.

–Es mi perra, inútil.

–¿Qué me has llamado?–siseó el vampiro poniéndose de pie de forma amenazadora.

–Lo que has escuchado o me dirás que tienes gusanos en las orejas–bromeó el rubio–. Eso de estar muerto debe de ser un asco, ¿no?

–Es mejor que estar lleno de pulgas y garrapatas–contraatacó el vampiro con una sonrisa de lado–. Además que cuando te bañes(si es que lo haces, porque no dudo que debes de ser un guarro) tienes que dejar un buen matojo de pelos en las tuberías. Por lo menos yo me ahorro el tener que llamar a un fontanero.

–Y yo. Te llamo a ti y con uno de tus bichos come pelos lo tenemos arreglado–sonrió Naruto.

–No tengo tantos para ti, chihuahua.

–¡Oh! Admites que tienes, colmillitos–exclamó divertido el rubio.

–Admito que eres el ser más idiota que he conocido, idiota.

–¿Es un halago o un insulto? Porque si todos a los que conoces son como tú, soy la persona más inteligente que has llegado a ver en tu vida.

–Bueno, eso de persona es discutible–Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo con la estúpida discusión y pudo observar como el chucho también lo hacía.

–Entonces, estás de acuerdo en el hecho de que soy lo más inteligente que has conocido–se jactó el rubio.

–No voy a malgastar saliva para decir lo obvio, idiota.

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos.

–Tengo una pregunta–comentó serio el Uzumaki– y espero que me respondas porque es que en verdad no estoy muy puesto en la materia del vampiro...

–¿Acaso estás metido en alguna?–se burló el Uchiha en un susurro audible. Naruto lo ignoró.

–...y me preguntaba ¿cómo es que salís por el día? ¿No os fundís o algo por el estilo? ¿o eso sí que es una leyenda?

Se quedaron en silencio, devolviéndose la mirada, hasta que Naruto se impacientó.

–¿Me vas a contestar?

–Me has dicho tu pregunta, pero nunca te he asegurado que la contestaría–respondió con simpleza el vampiro.

_Joder con el señorito._

Naruto suspiró a la vez que se agachaba y le acariciaba el vientre a la perra. Luego volvió a erguirse y miró al vampiro con diversión. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

–Tengo que ir un momento a casa, pero Laika, mi perra, o puede entrar ahora–mentira–. Quédate con ella hasta que vuelva.

–¿Qué?–preguntó estupefacto el vampiro observando al rubio quien se había alejado unos pasos–. Veo que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. Si de verdad quieres a este animal, te la llevarías. Soy un vampiro y me puede entrar hambre.

Naruto miró a Laika y luego a colmillitos y sonrió.

–Correré el riesgo–dijo al fin alejándose otros pasos para luego volver a donde se hallaba en un principio–. Pero como se te ocurra tocarla con intenciones insanas para ella, te mataré. Además, ¿no comiste anoche?–esa pregunta pilló desprevenido al vampiro–. No me mires así, anoche te sentí con otros vampiros y supuse que... ¡Yo qué sé! Os juntabais para cazar–se sintió un poco idiota al decir aquello en voz alta ante la penetrante mirada del vampiro.

Sasuke le iba a replicar soltando alguna de sus genialidades pero se calló al caer en algo.

–¿Me puedes sentir?–y otro golpe mental. Los vampiros no debían tener curiosidad por seres tan insignificantes como los chuchos. ¿Es que acaso no aprendía?

–¿Qué te pensabas? No somos tan imbéciles como pensáis. Por no decir que los licántropos son casi idénticos que los vampiros.

–Sí, en tus sueños–bufó Sasuke ofendido–. No nos compares, chucho. Jamás seré tan idiota como tú.

–Nonos he comparado, colmillitos–contradijo el rubio–. Los vampiros y yo no tenemos nada en común. Somos como el agua y el aceite. Antes de parecerme una pizca a vosotros–siseó con desprecio–, me suicido.

Esa afirmación formulada con tanto odio sorprendió a Sasuke.

–Además–prosiguió Naruto–, yo soy humano.

–Sí, claro y yo una mariposa–soltó Sasuke exasperado por la continua tontería de ser humano.

_Bueno, solamente te faltan las alas._

Naruto vio como Sasuke abría y cerraba la boca. En sus ojos mostraba curiosidad la cual intentaba esconder tras su ya conocida frialdad.

Eso le extrañó pero luego sonrió al comprenderlo.

–Mira, te propongo algo–dijo serio–. Admitiré que soy un licántropo si tú admites que sientes curiosidad, que quieres saber cosas sobre los seres que tanto odias–Aunque en verdad no tengo ni idea del por qué. Es algo ilógico que los vampiros odien a los licántropos cuando son ellos los malos de la película.

Sasuke le miró entre estupefacto e irritado.

–¿Esa era la propuesta?

–No–sonrió Naruto–. Tenemos que soportarnos durante una semana, ¿no?–no esperó una respuesta(tampoco esperaba recibirla)–, pues había pensado que, ya que es más que obvio que nos odiamos, que me quieres matar al igual que yo a ti, pero que no lo hacemos por extrañas razones que ni siquiera nosotros mismos entendemos, podríamos hacer un esfuerzo–por no decir un milagro– de llevarnos bien... De ser "amigos"–dibujó las comillas en el aire a la vez que pronunciaba la palabra que dejó en shock al vampiro.

Al ver que, después de unos minutos seguía estático, Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

–Bueno, ¿qué dices?

* * *

**Autora: **Subo dos capítulos por la tardanza que me he visto obligada a hacer. No puedo explayarme más. Ya me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Tecnología Día 2(Parte 2)

Cap 7: Tecnología. Día 2(parte II)

_¿Cómo he llegado a esto?_ Se volvió a cuestionarse Naruto después de un largo suspiro.

Observó al vampiro que tenía en frente, el cual tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual, cosa ya de por sí sorprendente. Éste no le estaba mirando a él, no que va, sino a su nuevo enemigo el cual ya había declarado en silencio una guerra que espera ganar él.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, harto, pero aún así no se pensaba rendir. Oh, no, eso si que no. Un Uchiha jamás podía perder contra un ser así... sin inteligencia alguna. ¿Pero por qué, malditos ajos podridos, era tan difícil controlar esa parte tan existencial de su enemigos? Tan pequeño y escurridizo... apareciendo y desapareciendo de su vista como una cucaracha asustadiza. Y por si fuera poco, el chucho a su lado, suspirando y suspirando... ¡La estupenda idea fue de él! Ni siquiera le preguntó si quería hacerlo. Lo arrastró todo el camino hasta donde ahora se encontraban y con unas indicaciones más que pobres(por no decir nulas, Naruto no se sabía explicar muy bien para esas cosas), lo dejó frente su enemigo, quien a cada momento no hacía más que burlarse de él una y otra vez.

¡Otro suspiro!

Si volvía a escuchar otro, mataba al chucho.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba aburrido. Al principio le divertía la exasperación del vampiro, pero pronto se cansó de verlo con los labios crispados y los ojos entrecerrados, mirando con odio a su dichoso y estúpido enemigo.

Sin percatarse, empezó a golpear la mesa con los dedos, llegando a un ritmo pegadizo aunque monótono. Sus ojos volvieron al reloj que había en la pared. ¡Las ocho y media de la noche! ¡Ya llevaban tres horas allí, sin ningún cambio! Y el colmillitos no parecía querer marcharse.

Si alguien le preguntase que había hecho ese nadie se lo creería. ¿Quién lo haría? Ni él se lo llegaba a creer del todo y mira que lo había estado viviendo.

–_Bueno, ¿qué dices?_

_No había que ser muy inteligente para percatarse de que la sola mención de ser su amigo, le daban ganas de vomitar. Incluso se llegó a plantear de si en verdad los vampiros podían llegar a devolver o eso ya era demasiado humano. Pero es que su rostro le daba a entender que o estaba en proceso de convertirse en un humano y vomitar, o la sangre que había ingerido recientemente le había sentido mal, pero mal de verdad._

_Cuando ya se estaba empezando a preocupar(no por lo que le podía llegar a pasar al vampiro, sino por si tenía que echarse hacia atrás para que no le manchase), su rostro volvió a ser la fría máscara inexpresiva de siempre. _

–_Haré como si no hubieses dicho nada–zanjó el asunto de forma abrupta el vampiro, dejando a un Naruto de lo más confundido._

–_¿Por qué? ¿A caso no sería lo mejor para ambos? Tenemos que soportarnos, así que lo mínimo que podemos hacer hasta que dejes la maravillosa idea de matarme e irte de aquí es intentar llevarnos bien lo máximo posible._

_Sasuke lo observó durante unos segundos, preguntándose porqué demonios no lo mataba y ya. Era más idiota de lo que jamás hubiera pensado o imaginado. Chucho tenía que ser..._

–_¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ser tu amigo, chucho?–preguntó con frialdad._

–_Lo mismo que te hace pensar a ti que quiero ser tu amigo–respondió con simpleza el rubio, volviéndose a sentar en el banco, aunque en esta ocasión un poco más alejado del vampiro–. Yo solamente digo soluciones sobre nuestro querido trato de una semana, para hacerlo más llevadero. Porque, no sé si te has percatado, pero una semana implica siete días y siete noches y sólo llevamos un día y como sigamos así...ninguno llegará en su sano juicio al domingo–hizo una pausa. La verdad que él mismo se estaba sorprendiendo. ¿Estaba actuando de forma madura? ¡Joder, quien lo viese no lo creería! Pero, había que admitir que estando con el asqueroso vampiro chupa paciencias se estaba comportando como todo un adulto. Ni siquiera se le ocurrían bromas que hacer y mira que el tema de vampiro–licántropo tenía mucho morbo y más en la situación en la que se encontraba–. Y no sé tú, pero yo quiero llegar a la semana que vine entero. El viernes que viene hacemos la fiesta de Halloween así que no me la quiero perder... Tampoco me quiero perder la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cata... O..._

–_Sí, ya he entendido que no quieres faltar a ninguna de esas estúpidas y humanas fiestas–le cortó el vampiro–. Aún siendo "amigos"–escupió la palabra como si le diese asco el solo pensarla–, eso no quita el hecho de que nos odiamos y queremos vernos muertos, incluso matarnos mutuamente._

–_¡Naruto!_

_Un grito los llamó la atención._

_Sasuke se quedó mirando al rubio, quien se había paralizado al escuchar _esa _voz._

–_No, si hoy es el día de joder a Naruto–murmuró entre dientes._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado al escuchar el comentario y analizó al humano que había interrumpido su conversación. _

_Era alto, moreno de piel al igual que de cabello y ojos. No muy agraciado según su opinión, aunque él tampoco tenía la culpa de ser un humano..._

_Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando su aroma, la fragancia que estaba impregnada en la piel de ese humano, llegó al fino olfato del azabache. _¡Puaj! _Exclamó internamente el vampiro. Olía peor que Naruto y eso para Sasuke ya era demasiado. ¿Un humano oliendo peor que un asqueroso chucho que olía a agua estancada y una mezcla de pinos y hiervas pisoteadas? ¡Eso era casi imposible, por no decir imposible hasta que apareció el apestoso que ahora tenía en frente!_

_¿Acaso no era humano?¿También sería un licántropo? Sasuke deshecho esa idea al instante. Siendo él un vampiro podía notar casi al segundo quien era o no era un hombre lobo y ese, especialmente, no lo era. _Suerte para ti, humano, si te encuentro una noche en un callejón muerto de hambre, ni siquiera me pensaré el comerte... _pensó Sasuke con una mueca de asco y repugnancia en el rostro que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto._

–_Naruto, cuánto tiempo–seguía saludando el recién llegado–. ¿Cómo te va todo?_

–_Corta el rollo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Roberto?–cortó el saludo "amistoso" el rubio–. Te dije que no quería volver a verte._

–_Lo sé, pero estoy en problemas y..._

–_¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?_

–_No sé, tal vez le puedo decir a tu tutor que..._

–_Ya lo sabe–le cortó Naruto, enfadado de sobre manera al ver como su antiguo mejor amigo le estaba por chantajear–, y créeme que yo solamente te pegaré una paliza, pero él quiere matarte, así que yo que tú no me acercaba mucho por ahí–comentó con una sonrisa fría de oreja a oreja–. Si no tienes más que añadir..._

–_Oye, tío, éramos amigos–el tal Roberto lo miró con suplica–. Ayúdame._

–_Tú lo has dicho; éramos._

–_Joder, Naruto–rugió exasperado por la actitud de su antiguo compañero de juerga. Sasuke observaba todo en silencio, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de ambos, notando la incomodidad del chucho, su nerviosismo hasta podía notar que entre el enfado y la rabia por la situación, se encontraba triste–. Claro, como no es a ti a quien van a matar._

No te creas, Roberto, ambos estamos en una situación muy parecida _pensó con diversión Naruto._

–_Te dije que te fueras de esa mierda–habló por primera vez con calma el rubio._

–_¡Lo he intentando! Pero para ti es muy fácil, fue entrar y salir, pero yo llevo años y no es como llevar la dimisión a tu jefe y decir "Ale, que os den, capullos"._

_Se escuchó un suspiro cansado de parte de Naruto._

–_Vale, pero la última vez que te quiero ver viniendo para pedirme ayuda._

–_Gracias, Naruto–le abrazó con fuerza–. Sabía que podía contar contigo._

–_Sí, sí, lo que tu digas._

_Naruto miró por el rabillo del ojo al vampiro y notó como éste estaba observándolos sin pestañear, sin perderse ningún detalle de aquello y eso, inevitablemente, le puso nervioso._

_Se separó de Roberto de forma torpe._

–_Nos vemos hoy donde siempre a la hora de siempre._

–_Vale, tío, me has salvado el culo._

_Sí, lo sé. Lo hago para poder pateártelo después–sonrió el rubio viendo como Roberto desaparecía por la calle más cercana al parque._

_Volvió a suspirar. Se volvió a sentar y se llevó una mano a la cara. Se masajeó la sien y la punta de la nariz para poder calmarse._

_¿Es que no le daban tregua? Si no era uno era el otro, la cuestión es que siempre estaba con la soga al puto cuello..._

_Estuvieron en silencio más de diez minutos, viendo como la gente pasaba. Parejas, niños, perros... incluso uno que otro gato buscando un sitio donde poder descansar un rato después de alguna persecución por parte de un canino impertinente. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir. Después de que Roberto se fue, Naruto no quiso retomar la estúpida conversación que estaba manteniendo con el vampiro, porque, para qué engañarse, colmillitos nunca iba a decir algo parecido a "Vale, acepto ser tu amigo, chucho/chihuahua". La verdad es que tampoco quería oír esa frase escalofriante. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si se enterasen de su situación? Lo más seguro es que, como buenos licántropos que eran, se sintieran un poco defraudados al ver que su querido hijo no servía a ninguna familia de "honorables y respetables" vampiros. ¡Chorradas!_

–_¿Sólo será fingir?_

_Esa pregunta le descolocó totalmente._

_Se giró para mirar al vampiro. Éste estaba mirando a la lejanía, como si no hubiese dicho nada. ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿Tan mal estaba que ya imaginaba la horrenda voz del vampiro?_

–_¿Has dicho algo?–se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo que la respuesta fuese una negativa._

–_¿Acaso tanto pelo se te metió en las orejas y te has vuelto sordo, chihuahua?–se burló el azabache–. Te he dicho, y escuchame bien porque no me gusta repetirme, que si sólo sería fingir._

–_¿El qué?_

_Sasuke lo miró con intensidad._

–_A veces me pregunto porque cojones no te mato de una puta vez y acabo con tu sufrimiento._

_Eso descolocó más al pobre de Naruto._

–_¿Sufrimientos? ¿Cuál?_

–_Sí, el de tener que soportarte todo el tiempo–contestó con toda la seriedad del mundo–. Debe ser de lo más agotador._

–_Ja, ja, muy gracioso, colmillitos–siseó el rubio, volviendo la vista al frente–. Me troncho._

–_No pretendía ser gracioso, chihuahua–sonrió con superioridad–. Estaba diciéndote una verdad como un templo._

_Naruto se mordió la lengua. No quería decir nada...indebido. No por ahora. Quizá pasado mañana(¿Por qué demonios quedaba tanto?) podía soltarse a sus anchas y matar al asqueroso y repulsivo que tenía al lado con una sonrisa torcida, mostrando su carácter tal cual era; prepotente, creyéndose superior a cualquiera que pudiese existir en el mundo o universo. Maldito vampiro. Si es que tendría que conseguir un ajo podrido(por si uno en buen estado no funcionaba) y metérselo en el culo para que así se pulverizase de un santa vez._

–_¿Qué es lo que tenemos que fingir?–preguntó, intentando sonar indiferente, cosa que no consiguió del todo._

–"_Amigos"–volvió a escupir entre dientes el vampiro._

_Naruto lo miró anonadado._

_¿De verdad él había dicho eso? ¿Estaba... estaba...? No, imposible. Pero... colmillitos seguía allí, mirándole... pero, no, imposible. Antes y Naruto se transformaba en asteroide. Venga, no..._

_pero..._

_Qué no, que lo más seguro es que hubiese sido su imaginación._

_Sí, eso, imaginación..._

_También era una mala jugada de su mente. Sasuke jamás hubiese dicho de nuevo la palabra amigos así como así y más en contestación a la pregunta de Naruto. Imposible._

_Y lo más seguro es que la cara de exasperación e impaciencia que estaba poniendo el vampiro también fuese su imaginación._

Eh, espera _pensó el rubio, mientras se sobaba la cabeza _el dolor del golpe es real.

_A todo esto, Sasuke lo miraba confundido, aunque lo sabía esconder muy bien entre capas y capas de frialdad e indiferencia. Norma número uno impuesta por él mismo; _

_·No mostrarte curioso ante un licántropo. Vale, la había rompido estrepitosamente, pero aún así podía arreglar su error y no iba a perder la oportunidad para volver a dejar su curriculum intachable. _

_Regla número dos;_

_·Ser indiferente en lo que respecta todo lo que rodea al licántropo. En esta ocasión le era un poco más difícil ese punto, sobre todo después de ver como él mismo se golpeaba en la cabeza con fuerza, provocándole un quejido y que una lágrima saliese de sus ojos. Lo intentaba, claro que intentaba ser tan indiferente como pudiese, pero es que ese chihuahua era su infierno personal, provocándole unas irresistibles ganas de preguntarle por cada cosa que veía anormal en el comportamiento de un licántropo(que en su persona eran muchas)._

–_No sería exactamente fingir–empezó a hablar Naruto–, no voy a decir que nos haremos amigos inseparables, porque eso basta para vernos y que se sepa que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero lo que intento decir es que dejemos de lado el echo de que te odio, odio todo lo que tiene que ver contigo y tu...gente–siseó, endureciendo la mirada– y tu intentas apartar ese odio–_irracional_–hacia los licántropos y hacemos lo que tengamos que hacer hasta el domingo, que en este caso es mostrarte todo lo humano que puedo ser, todo lo humano que es un licántropo y todo lo inhumano que puede llegar a ser un vampiro–escupió la última palabra como si le quemara retenerla más tiempo en la lengua._

_Sasuke le miró entre divertido, enfadado y expectante por algo. No lo iba a reconocer, pero la verdad es que estaba ansioso por ver al estúpido chucho que tenía delante intentando hacer todo eso. Sobre todo la última parte. Él ya sabía que los vampiros eran inhumanos, joder, eran vampiros, eran crueles y retorcidos. Disfrutaban de las desgracias ajenas y se morían por la sangre de los asquerosos humanos. No hacía falta que una estúpido licántropo viniese y se lo dijese._

_Naruto observó al vampiro, quien volvía a mostrarse indiferente. Suspiró. ¿Por donde demonios empezaba? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea... y encima había quedado con el imbécil de Roberto a las nueve de la noche donde siempre... si es que... menos mal que no estaba Iruka ni Kakashi, porque sino si que la liaba pero bien..._

_Una música empezó a sonar rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos._

_Naruto buscó por sus bolsillos su móvil._

–_¿Sí?–contestó cuando ya estaba a punto de cortar._

–_¡Hola, Naruto!–respondió la voz de Cata al otro lado del aparato._

–_¿Qué tal?–preguntó el rubio de forma automática. Le parecía tonto siempre empezar así una conversación, pero ya es que lo hacía sin querer._

–_Te llamaba para decirte que al final la clase de las dos no se hace, se aplaza a las cuatro._

–_Pero yo a las cuatro tengo otra–murmuró para sí._

–_Lo sé, también te llamaba por eso. No hace falta que te preocupes por los apuntes. Te los pasaremos nosotros, tú vete a tu clase._

–_Gracias, Cata._

–_De nada. ¿Oye, estás con Sasuke?–preguntó de pronto._

_Naruto de forma instintiva, miró al vampiro a su lado. Éste le devolvió la mirada._

–_Sí–fue la escueta respuesta del rubio._

–_Ah, es que habíamos pensado yo y los chicos de que esta noche saliésemos los cinco juntos como ayer. Le queríamos llamar pero no nos dio su teléfono, así que decidimos probar a ver si estaba contigo–explicó Cata._

–_Mmm–_Mierda, mierda y triple mierda. ¿Por qué carajos se han tenido que llevar bien estos y el maldito vampiro del diablo?_ Pensaba–. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo salir hoy, aunque se lo puedo preguntar de todas formas–dijo de forma obligada. Ni loco quería que el vampiro estuviera solo con sus amigos._

_Sí el maldito colmillitos decía que sí, tendría que llamar a Roberto y decirle que quedarían mañana y que no le molestara en lo que restara de noche, que le problema era suyo y no de Naruto._

_Sasuke sonrió al notar el semblante preocupado y calculador del chihuahua. Ya se podía estar imaginando los estúpidos pensamientos que estaría barajando._

–_¿Por qué no puedes quedar?–preguntó muy curiosa Cata ignorando todo lo que en ese momento paraba por la mente de su amigo._

–_Ya había quedado con un viejo amigo–respondió._

–_Trátelo–dijo al segundo, como si no le importase nada._

_Naruto sonrió de forma sincera ante eso._

–_No, lo siento, pero no puedo llevarlo allí._

–_¿Por...?_

–_Vamos, Cata, deja de ser detective y déjame respirar un poco, ¿no?_

_Se escuchó la suave risa de su amiga, lo que le arrancó a él una risas suaves. Sasuke lo miró. Era la primera vez que escuchaba reír al chihuahua._

–_Bueno, vale, pero aún así dile a Sasuke que venga, y que no vale lo de no voy porque no vas tú, ¿eh?–se despidió su amiga–. Ah, dile que nos dé su teléfono._

_Dicho eso, colgó._

–_No tengo–comentó nada más ver como Naruto guardó ese aparato pequeño por el cual había estado hablando._

_El rubio lo miró sin entender hasta que cayó a lo que el colmillitos se refería. _

–_¿Móvil?–preguntó Naruto sacando el suyo de nuevo para señalarlo con el dedo. El vampiro asintió. No le daba vergüenza alguna el admitir que nunca había tocado nada tecnológico a no ser que el coche estuviera también esa cualificación. Él tenía demasiados años como para estar haciendo el tonto con aparetitos como esos–. No pasa nada. Te podemos comprar uno o con lo de los puntos raros esos, conseguimos uno en un segundo._

_Sasuke no se había enterado de nada, pero no dijo nada._

–_No quiero uno, chihuahua._

–_Ya, pero aún así por ahora lo necesitarás–sonrió el rubio poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gesto al vampiro para que le acompañase–. Ya que vamos a ser "amigos" necesitamos estar en contacto en lo que se respecta esta semana–_porque en la siguiente pienso quemar mi móvil y con ello tú número de teléfono_–. Además de que resulta extraño para la época que alguien no tenga móvil. Si quieres aparentar ser humano, tendrás que tener uno._

–_No quiero aparentar ser humano–siseó._

_Eso divirtió tanto a Naruto que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. Él intentando por todos los medios ser tan normal e insignificante como un humano y Sasuke haciendo todo lo contrario. Si es que parecía que su vida se había vuelto en su contra de forma cómica y cínica al mismo tiempo._

_Naruto, antes de seguir, le dijo que esperase un momento en la salida del parque y se fue con Laika hasta su casa y la dejó allí, para volver con el vampiro cargando una botella de agua y una par de galletas y un bocata de queso, con una mandarina en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta._

–_De todas formas, como consejo de "amigo", creo que tendríamos que conseguir un móvil._

_Sasuke lo empujó hasta un callejón donde lo estampó contra la pared robándole el aliento._

–_Deja ya de joderme, chucho, que estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia contigo, pero eso puede acabar._

_Dejó caer al rubio hasta el suelo, donde se quedó unos instantes para recobrar el aliento. Después de puso en pie y miró la acera, donde se había caído una galleta. ¡Joder, y él con el hambre que tenía!_

–_No pretendía enfadarte, ni nada por el estilo–comentó aún mirando a su querida galleta, preguntándose si sería demasiado si la cogía aún habiendo estado en el suelo–. Sólo te decía la verdad._

_Sasuke lo miraba, exasperado. Tenía unas ganas locas de estamparle de nuevo en la pared y partirle la boca hasta que dejase de decir tanta gilipollez junta. Y se volvió a preguntar el por qué lo dejaba vivo. Si su hermano lo viese así se sorprendería y se reiría de él, incluso un vampiro de bajo estatus lo haría. Ahora mismo, estaba tirando por la borda toda su fama de vampiro sangriento y sin corazón que mataba sin importar a quién ni dónde. Pero, es que, en el fondo, era tan refrescante estar con ese asqueroso y mal oliente licántropo..._

_Eso sí, regla número tres;_

_·No decir nunca lo que en verdad te pasa por la mente, sea vampiro, licántropo o humano. En su momento, Sasuke estuvo a punto de quitar esa estúpida regla porque le parecía más que obvia, pero aún así no lo hizo. Era un recordatorio constante de que tenía que permanecer serio e impune ante todo y todos._

_Era como matar sin ser salpicado. _

_Sí, le gustaba esa comparación._

_De pronto Naruto se agachó y cogió la galleta. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la analizó durante unos segundo, sopló por ambas partes y la engulló con voracidad. Después miró al vampiro y le sonrió._

–_Tengo mucha hambre–le confesó–. No está muy bien esto, lo más seguro es que si me hubiese visto mi tutor, me hubiese pegado una ostia, pero como sé que no se lo vas a decir...–sonrió más ampliamente ante la sola imagen del colmillitos juntos Iruka platicando tan alegremente._

_Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Naruto dejó pasar el hecho de que lo estampase y todo eso de la violencia que parecía que cada vez el colmillitos iba sacando más. Ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer era morderse la lengua y actuar como un tonto. Como si todo le pareciese bien, incluso que le rompiesen las costillas..._

–_¿Qué te parece si te enseño a utilizar un ordenador?–propuso de pronto._

_Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido._

–_¿Enseñar?–repitió como si no entendiese la palabra–. ¿Desde cuándo un ser tan sumamente inferior a mi, me tiene que enseñar algo?_

–_Desde que...–_Calma, Naruto, Calma–._ Lo decía para que pareciese más humano si llega la ocasión, además de que podrás navegar por internet y eso te entretendrá bastante. Puedes buscar todo lo que quieras y más. Todo está en Google–sonrió mientras devoraba su comida._

_Decir que el vampiro no se enteró de nada es poco. La verdad es que su hermano le había intentado explicar en varias ocasiones lo que era ese dichoso internet, pero básicamente a él no le interesaba. Era como rebajarse al nivel de los humanos, y eso no le gustaba por lo consiguiente ignoraba todo lo que tuviese que ver con ello._

_¿Cómo me dejé llevar por el estúpido chucho? _Pensaba Sasuke mientras intentaba manejar el maldito ratón para llevar la flecha a una cosa que Naruto le explicó que se llamaba algo así como ventana, icono o él que sabía. Le había dicho tantas cosa que no se acordaba ni de la mitad. Y no iba a decirle que se lo repitiera, no, ni loco. No tenía ninguna regla sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero más adelante se pensaría eso de añadirla. ¿Qué número sería? ¿Regla número 101? ¿Regla número 120? La verdad es que tenía tantas que tenía que replantearse el hecho de quitar algunas o por lo menos abreviarlas para poder recordarlas todas. Aún con su gran memoria de vampiro, le costaba.

Escuchó otro suspiro de parte del chihuahua.

–Si vuelvo a escuchar otro más, chucho, te mato–siseó el vampiro con exasperación.

–¡Qué suerte...!–exclamó antes de poder retenerlo. Se mordió la lengua antes de acabar la frase y es que prefería mil veces morir antes de pasar más tiempo esperando a que el vampiro atinase al maldito botón de cerrar. ¿Tan difícil era?–. Pero vas a tener que matarme mañana, porque yo me voy.

Dicho eso, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del cibercafé donde se había gastado todos sus ahorros o por lo menos, los que llevaba en el bolsillo.

–¿Dónde crees que vas, chihuahua?–inquirió de forma cortante el vampiro–. Tú me has traído hasta aquí, así que asume las consecuencias.

–¿Más? Creo que gastarme seis malditos euros y esperas mil horas para que atines una sola vez, es más que suficiente. Además ya me he hartado de ver como matas al pobre ordenador que ni culpa tiene de que no se te de bien la tecnología–comentó el rubio.

–A mi sí se me da bien la tecnología–siseó con rabia el vampiro, al ver herido su orgullo.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a suspirar.

–Bueno, lo que tú digas–era mejor no enfadarlo mucho más de lo que estaba o si no él pagaría las consecuencias de toda su ira contenida–. Pero de todas formas me tengo que ir, colmillitos. No sé si te acuerdas pero he quedado con Roberto y voy a llegar tarde si sigo aquí.

Sasuke se levantó dejando por primera vez el ordenador, el cual estaba que echaba humo de haber sido tratado tan... ¿mal? No, peor que mal por el vampiro.

Naruto lo miró confundido.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, voy contigo–comentó pasando por su lado y saliendo a fuera donde ya era de noche.

Eso le hizo cuestionarse cuánto tiempo habían estado allí dentro. Para él el tiempo era tan efímero como inexistente.

–Ah, no, colmillitos, tú no vienes.

–No te estaba preguntando.

Naruto lo miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Sabía que el vampiro no le escucharía y tampoco tenía ganas de explicarle nada, así que suspiro, de nuevo, derrotado.

–Vale, pero no voy a pasar el tiempo, lo más seguro es que nos metamos en líos y que haya gente que nos persiga y cosas por el estilo–le advirtió el rubio exagerando mucho. Sasuke lo miró con cara de "¿nos vamos ya o qué?"–. Te lo digo ahora, Sasuke–el vampiro lo miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin estar nadie presente, así que prestó mucha atención a las siguientes palabras del chucho–. Si te digo corre, tú corres, si te digo vete, tú te vas, no puedo permitirme el lujo de que me maten solamente por tu cabezonería ni nada por el estilo, ¿vale?–Sasuke fue a hablar pero Naruto se adelantó–. Sé que eres inmortal y todo ese royo, pero ellos no lo saben y querrás seguir en el anonimato, ¿no? Así que, por primera vez en la vida, hazme caso.

El vampiro le miró, serio, preguntándose una y otra vez en dónde diablos se estaba metiendo.


	8. Noche suicida Día 2-3(Por la noche)

Cap 8: Noche suicida

_Lo más seguro es que haya algo mejor que hacer y yo aquí... con el maldito chucho..._pensó con pesar el vampiro mientras seguía callado al rubio.

Después de la tan curiosa advertencia, no había abierto la boca de nuevo y eso, a ojos del vampiro, lo hacía todavía más interesante. Se regañaba todo el tiempo y se mordía la lengua para no tener el impulso de preguntar, pero es que regla número uno.

Para Sasuke el no tener curiosidad por las acciones del rubio era algo casi imposible, porque, según sus enumeraciones ya previamente pensadas por el mismo, era demasiado extraño para ser un asqueroso chucho.

1–Olía y a la vez no olía como un chucho.

2–Era vegetariano.

3–Odiaba a los vampiros cuando, por fuerza, todos los licántropos los adoraban.

4–No tenía dueño.

5–Nadie sabía de su existencia.

6–Estaba con humanos y actuaba como tal.

7–Se atrevía a insultarlo, contradecirlo y muchas más cosas que mejor no recordar, porque su sangre hervía en rabia.

8–No tenía mucha fuerza y eso en un licántropo era algo raro. Vale que no tuvieran tanto como los vampiros, pero al fin y al cabo tenían más que un humano.

9–Se llevaba bien con todos los animales.

10–...bueno, esta todavía la estaba pensando, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que existían más evidencias que dejasen a Naruto como un ser extraño que todavía no había descubierto.

Y si de algo era conocido Sasuke en su casa era de la escasa, por no decir nula, curiosidad hacía la gente de su alrededor, pero con el maldito chucho no podía para de hacerse preguntas. La verdad es que no sabía mucho de los licántropos, lo típico que te enseñan en la familia, a que debes de saber mandarlos con mano dura y cosas así y luego lo que vas escuchando al pasar los años, pero nada más. Nada de importancia y la verdad es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que supieran hablar. Sonaba estúpido, sí, pero Naruto había sido el primero que le había dirigido la palabra. Nunca había escuchado la voz de un licántropo ni nada por el estilo. Solían únicamente asentir y marcharse con una reverencia y eso le había ocasionado el pensamiento de que no hablaban. De que solamente se comunicaban a través de ladridos o él qué sabía. Y justamente en ese momento se regañaba mentalmente por saber tan poco de su enemigo, dado que así sería más fácil el trabajo, aunque, después de analizar lo que acababa de pensar, se golpeó de forma casi invisible para los ojos de Naruto, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada y seguía andando sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿El chihuahua, causándole algún problema a la hora de su muerte? ¡Estúpido! Era como pensar que la sangre sabía a chocolate.

Sasuke dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando entraron en una callejuela sin oscura y sucia. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Siguió de cerca al chihuahua hasta entrar en lo que parecía ser un bar de mala muerte que si no llegas a saber que está allí, ni siquiera lo ves, dado que estaba tan mugrienta la entrada que era una locura el pensar que allí abajo pudiesen respirar las personas.

Nada más entrar un fuerte olor a alcohol, suciedad, humedad y sobre todo humanidad, le golpeó con fuerza al vampiro, quien tuvo la necesidad de retroceder y marcharse, pero no lo hizo, sino que observó su alrededor viendo que era tal y como se imaginaba. Sucio y oscuro. Un sitio perfecto para un vampiro desesperado en busca de presa fácil.

Le dieron arcadas nada más pensarlo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el chihuahua arrugaba la nariz. _Por lo menos no soy el único que tiene ganas de vomitar..._

Lo guió hasta una mesa del fondo. No se le pasó por alto que el camarero, uno regordete y con gafas, con mucho más clase que su propio bar, miraba al chucho sorprendido, como si lo conociera de antes y no se creyese que se encontrase allí de nuevo.

En la mesa se encontraba el chico que se habían encontrado en el parque... ¿Rodrigo? No, Roberto... bah, tonterías, Sasuke no prestaba mucha atención en eso de nombres humanos. ¿Para qué ocupar una porción de su preciada memoria por seres tan inferiores?

El humano sonrió al ver al rubio allí, pero luego su sonrisa se borró al percatarse de la presencia del vampiro. Lo escudriñó sin pestañear.

–¿Qué hace él aquí?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Se ha empeñado en seguirme–contestó con simpleza a la vez que se sentaba en frente de su ex amigo y ex compañero de "trabajo"–. Puede servirnos de ayuda si la cosa se pone fea.

–¿Es del mundillo?–preguntó aún sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

–No, pero es bueno corriendo y es fuerte–Sasuke lo miró entre sorprendido e insultado. ¿Bueno? ¿Solamente bueno? Pfff, licántropos, que no sabían apreciar lo que de verdad era increíble, como él–. ¿En qué estás metido está vez? ¿Te ha pillado la pasma?

–¿La pasma? ¿Desde cuándo hablas tan...?

–¿Tan fuera de este mundo?–acabó la pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa torcida–. Desde que salí, Roberto, desde el día en que te dije que no quería más esto y desde el día en que me dejaste tirado en las vías del tren, mientras se escuchaba como éste empezaba a acercarse–su sonrisa se ensanchó–. Vale que no tuviéramos dinero, pero no quería visitar Sóller* de esa forma.

–Tranqui, que vamos de buenas–sonrió de manera nerviosa el chico–. Me parece...mmm... ¿cómo lo soltáis? ¿Estupendo? Que ahora hables normal. Tu tuto habrá puesto mucha pasta en ti.

–Para qué me has buscado, Roberto–le apremió el rubio–. Me encantaría quedar un día y tomar una copa para charlar de nuestro pasado y así pegarte la paliza que te mereces, pero ahora creo que no es el momento de ponernos sentimentales y sacar el pañuelo, ¿no crees?

Hubo un silencio donde Sasuke lo único que podía observar era a una mosca muerta en un vaso de unas mesas más al fondo.

Volvió la vista hacia el humano cuando, sorprendido, escuchó una carcajada seguida de otra y otra, así hasta que se obligó a callar, pero no desapareció ese toque feliz en su pupila ni una sonrisa ¿orgullosa?

–Sigues igual que siempre, eso no te lo han podido trastocar, tronco. Agresividad en estado puro.

Ante eso, Naruto no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisilla. La verdad es que, quiera o no se sentía feliz al estar frente al que había sido su primera tabla de salvación cuando huyó de los vampiros.

–Pero a lo que íbamos–soltó de pronto, poniéndose serio Roberto–. La pandi y yo fuimos a luquear** por ahí cuando unos chuzos aparecieron de yo qué se donde y empezaron a hacer bolondrón*** y nos dieron una catana**** flipante. Yo no sabía si salir por patas o ayudar a los otros.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de pedir un diccionario, pero se quedó callado, mirando al rubio, viendo como él sí que lo entendía.

–Saliste por patas–suspiró Naruto en una afirmación. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era un cobarde y que vendería a su madre si eso supusiera que él estuviese bien.

Roberto sonrió con vergüenza y asintió.

–Las ratas de los chuzos estuvieron por ahí, dando un voltio***** por si conseguían atrapar a los que nos piramos, pero qué va.

–Vale, pero todavía sigo sin ver dónde entro yo en toda vuestra mierda.

–Tranqui, tranqui, que ahora iba a la mierda del asunto–sonrió–. Pillamos a un tombo****** y nos soltó que un blanquiñoso******* les habían pagado para venir a por nosotros. Hemos intentado entrar en su choza, pero qué va, tronco, eso es como intentar robar en el banco de España–suspiró–. Así que nos tiramos para atrás, pero luego nos pispamos que nos había chorimangao********, así que...

el rubio suspiró, largo y tendido.

–Las leyes de la calle–musitó más para sí que para los otros dos que estaban observándole.

¿Por qué se tenía que meter en líos como aquellos cuando ya tenía bastante con lo suyo? Primero el colmillitos que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra con el royo de "demuéstrame que eres humano y no un chucho" y luego reaparecía Roberto con cara de perro apaleado, diciendo cosas de las leyes de la calle que hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ni quería recordarlas. ¿Por qué volver a algo que hacia años que había dejado?

No, no volvería.

–No te voy a ayudar, Roberto–pronunció con fuerza, sorprendiendo al aludido–. No sé ni por qué te he dicho que te ayudaría. No quiero volver y hacerlo significaría volver a la calle. Además, traicionaría a Iruka.

–Eres mi última oportunidad, Naruto–habló sorprendentemente serio el humano, sin señal de nervios o de algún sentimiento–. He utilizado mi última carta y esa eras tú, no me falles.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque aunque, has cambiado y todo ese royo, sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño y sé que puedes.

Sin que nadie lo pudiera predecir, Naruto se levantó y se abalanzó al hombre que tenía delante. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa mugrienta que llevaba y lo levantó, le obligó a pasar casi todo su cuerpo por encima de la mesa y casi sin esfuerzo, lo estampó contra la pared aún teniéndolo agarrado.

Sus rostros estaban separados por un par de centímetros y desde esa distancia, Roberto pudo apreciar el cambio que había sufrido su "hermano", su amigo... su única y verdadera familia al fin y al cabo, aunque él pensara lo contrario, Roberto no había dejado de pensar ni un momento en él.

–Eso ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar–rugió entre dientes el rubio, apretando más el agarre, haciéndole daño–. Nunca he sido algo así para ti, así que ahorrate toda la puta mierda que sale de esa boca.

Lo volvió a estampar, sacándole un quejido de dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el mesero estaba en una indecisión; no sabía si ir hacia allí o no.

–Dime qué coño tengo que conseguir y dónde y tú quedate aquí, escondido como la asquerosa rata que siempre has sido–cada palabra destilaba más veneno que la anterior.

–Es la casa de los Mas–Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero se calló y está se transformó en una O perfecta mientras que sus ojos se ponían igual–. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué te necesitaba? Eres el único con la capacidad de no joder todo.

–Soy el único que no importa si salgo vivo o muerto–siseó–. ¿Qué tengo que coger?

–Todo lo que veas de valor, no importa. Luego ve a su caja fuerte e intenta abrirla. Todo lo que ahí, es nuestro–informó jadeante Roberto.

Naruto no esperó más. Le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo con la nariz y el labio roto. Después se precipitó hacia la salida sin mirar si el vampiro le seguía o no. Lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era salir de aquél lugar. Tenía que volver a ser el de siempre. Calmado y siempre pensando lo que hacer. No podía dejar salir al Naruto de antes. El matón que siempre iba a las manos antes de siquiera haber abierto la boca con su enemigo.

_Iruka. Iruka. Iruka._

Pensaba una y otra vez con desesperación para calmarse.

Sasuke lo siguió de cerca. Sin intención alguna de meterse en su camino, lo siguió mientras andaban por las calles de aquel lugar hasta que empezó a desaparecer la urbanización y empezó un espeso y denso campo. Ya era de noche así que un humano normal no hubiese visto nada en la oscuridad, algo que no le resultaba para nada molesto al vampiro ya que él si que podía ver. Era como estar con una constante lampara que iluminaba todo lo de su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de si para el chucho era igual, dado que éste iba sin detener el paso, como si supiera exactamente dónde poner el pie.

El silencio fue su mejor compañía en ese viaje. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca en ningún momento. Sasuke no lo hacía porque no era de naturaleza habladora y la verdad es que siempre prefería el silencio al ruido, así que, agradecía aquel vacío en el ambiente. Por su parte, Naruto estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para poder hacer otra cosa que no sea andar e intentar no tropezar.

Poco tiempo después, ante ellos se alzaba una casa inmensa. Podían decir que era una mansión, pero no era lo suficientemente extensa para esa cualificación. Podía tener, como mínimo, tres plantas. Se notaba que era antigua por su construcción. Todo era de ladrillo y las ventanas eran estrechas y pequeñas, amplias en ocasiones, pero se notaba que esas se habían puesto recientemente. Sasuke pudo oír el leve murmullo de tres corazones. Las personas en cuestión, estaban en diferentes puntos de la casa. Si no se equivocaba, uno estaba en la planta baja con un ordenador, ya que oía el inconfundible sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas con fuerza. Otro estaba en lo más alto de la casa. Se sorprendió al notar que su respiración era tenue y herrática. Estaba dormido. Y, para acabar, alguien se estaba duchando. También olfateó un perro, pero no le dio importancia. Miró a Naruto de soslayo.

Éste estaba observando con atención el caserón que se erguía delante de ellos. Su corazón iba a velocidades insospechadas. Estaba asustado y nervioso. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y decir a todo el mundo que se fuera a la mierda. Que lo único que quería era dormir la mona en su habitación junto a su gata y su perra, quien tenía que sacar a pasear. Pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque le fastidiase bastante, Roberto todavía seguía siendo alguien importante para él y no podía dejar que muriese sin hacer nada. ¡Malditos sentimientos! Eso es lo que menos le gustaba del ser humano. ¿Por qué sentir? ¿Por qué no pasar olímpicamente de todo y de todos? Eso arreglaría muchas cosas.

Bufó, cansado.

Se sentó en la hierva. Ahora le tocaba esperar. Esperar y esperar. Siempre estaba esperando y eso le sacaba de quicio, pero aún así, se quedó allí, observando la luz que dejaba ver las ventanas, escuchando los ruidos del interior de la casa y el tenue sonido que provocó el hecho de que Sasuke se sentará, pero bastante alejado de él.

Sentía su mirada en su persona y sabía que estaba más que intrigado por todo. No porque estuviera en silencio significase que no lo demostraba. Pero como siempre, estaba ese incoherente orgullo vampírico. Nunca se había preguntado tanto el por qué los vampiros odiaban con tanta intensidad a las demás razas. ¿Superioridad?... No hacía falta ni preguntarlo, la verdad, pero aún así Naruto no podía dejar de cuestionárselo una y otra vez. Por lo menos era un tema que no le daba dolor de cabeza. El único, en esos días, la verdad.

Volvió a bufar. Miró al vampiro y éste le devolvió la mirada.

Iba a ser más que aburrido la espera. Estaba seguro que el colmillitos no iba a abrir la boca y la verdad es que tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Si bien, soltaría alguna gilipollez y lo pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Tampoco iba a explicarle el por qué de todo el asunto. No le importaba. Él no le había invitado a seguirlo, así que... Además, tenía la intención de ver hasta donde podía llegar la curiosidad del vampiro para con él. Era divertido ver como cada duda que le asaltaba, le hacía morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, como si estuviese reprimiendo las ganas de preguntarle.

Se levantó, quitándose las hiervas adheridas a su ropa a la vez que se estiraba y desentumecía sus músculos.

El momento ya había llegado.

Todos estaban dormidos. No se escuchaba ni un alma, quitando el incasable paseo que daba el perro, dando vueltas en la entrada de la casa, como dándoles a entender que sabía que estaban allí. Pero eso no le asustaba en lo más mínimo a Naruto. Podría calmarlo antes de que hiciese algún ruido.

Le hizo una seña a colmillitos como queriéndole decir que se quedara donde estaba y sin esperar contestación alguna, se precipitó hacia delante sin hacer algún ruido.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. La emoción de estar haciendo algo ilegal, de estar arriesgando su vida, le recorría cada poro de su piel, cada centímetro de su interior dejándole exhausto y a la vez más despierto que nunca. La excitación y la adrenalina no le dejaban casi respirar. ¿Era así sentirse vivo? Siempre recordaba los momentos vividos con Roberto como temerarios, pero la verdad es que poco o nada recordaba aquel sentimiento que le estaba invadiendo por completo, como el de estar en su salsa. Como si hubiese nacido para ser un asqueroso ladrón.

Antes de tocar nada, aunque fuera una sola piedra, se metió las manos en el bolsillo y sacó un par de guantes negros y se los puso. Contra menos evidencias, mejor.

Se deslizó sin dificultad alguna por la ventana, pero antes de tocar el suelo, se deshizo de sus zapatos y su móvil, el cuál ya tenía puesto en vibrador, pero no quería nada que pudiese joderle todo. Se quitó también la chaqueta y metió con sumo cuidado las llaves en ésta. Todo eso en completo silencio.

Pudo percibir como el perro se mantenía alerta. Incluso podía notar como sus músculos estaban tensos debajo de su pelaje y eso le sorprendió dado que ni siquiera estaba viendo al chucho en cuestión. Intentó mantener la calma. Tanta excitación junta lo volvía un demente que se imaginaba cosas imposibles.

El interior de la casa era como se la había imaginado. Refinada pero sin llegar a rayar lo pijo.

Se deslizó por los pasillos, escuchando como a casa paso el suelo cedía ante su peso sin dejar salir ningún sonido y eso lo aliviaba. Era por todos sabidos que en las casa antiguas sonaban ruidos sin ninguna explicación, pero aún así no quería provocar nada que despertase a los dueños y sobre todo a un muchacho que estaba en la tercera planta, roncando ruidosamente.

Empezó a ojear lo que parecía la biblioteca, sorprendido de los miles y miles de libros que había en ella. ¡Era más grande que la misma biblioteca pública! Y tenía tantos y tantos libros antiguos que podía cursar la carrera de historia sin ni siquiera presentarse a clases.

Dirigió la mirada hacia otro lugar divisando lo que parecía ser un montón de licores y un sobre entre ellos. Lo ojeó un momento y, al ver que su contenido era relevante, lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

¿Qué demonios estaba buscando? Ni idea, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo gordo si Roberto le había pedido ayuda.

Salió de la habitación para precipitarse al despacho. Ahí tenía que haber cosas interesantes sí o sí.

Éste estaba únicamente amueblado por varias estanterías, un escritorio con silla de ruedas y un sofá en una de las paredes. Había algunos cuadros, pero ninguno que llamase del todo la atención del rubio.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y visualizó toda la sala desde su perspectiva. Luego su atención se centró en el ordenador y en los miles de papeles que estaban esparcidos por todo el mobiliario. Sin tiempo que perder, empezó a leer hoja a hoja, para buscar algo que le ayudase a ver el por qué estaba allí. Se sorprendió bastante al saber que el tal Tomás Mas era jefe de una banda de delincuentes y que estaba camuflándolo con su fabrica de helados. _Anda, pero si tenemos mafia y todo_ pensó divertido.

Luego vio una carta donde explicaba la pelea que hubo entre el grupo de Roberto y el suyo y que exigía tomar medidas drásticas. Hablaban en clave, así que Naruto no pudo más que hacer conjeturas a partir de todo lo que había leído y lo que le había contado su ex amigo. Esas medias lo más seguro es que hubiese sido el robo, ¿pero de qué? No lo ponía por ningún lado y ahora se reprendía por su estúpido comportamiento en la quedada con Roberto. Si hubiese sido más paciente, tendría toda la información que necesitaba para salir de allí con lo que necesitaba para que el humano pudiese vivir aunque sea un día más.

Guardó todas las cartas y papeles que hablaban del incidente en su bolsillo, para más tarde empezar a curiosear los cajones donde encontró un arma. Su corazón tembló al verla. ¡Nunca hubiese pensado en que llegaría a ver una tan de cerca!

Con manos temblorosas volvió a cerrar el cajón. ¡Joder, dónde coño se estaba metiendo! _Vale, no, Naruto, tranquilizate. Respira. Respira... ¡He dicho que respires no que te mueras!_

El rubio intentaba normalizar su respiración, pero ésta iba por libre. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Nadie lo sabía, pero Naruto tenía un terror atroz a las armas, ya sean de fuego o a un simple látigo. Era algo que todavía no había podido superar del todo y justo en ese momento tan sumamente oportuno le estaba dando un ataque de pánico.

Se agarró con fuerza a la mesa, notando como la madera cedía ante la presión. Sabía que la iba a romper, pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Era eso o gritar como un bebé asustado, despertando a todos y eso si que era impensable.

Un movimiento delante suya lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, asustado, por no decir acojonado. Su vista se volvió negra por un segundo y lo único que pudo escuchar fue su insistente latir, llegando a lastimarle.

Cuando volvió a ver, vislumbró unos ojos negros como la noche, un pelo lacio y negro que caía de forma irregular delineando una cara pálida. Como siempre tenía una expresión de neutralidad.

Con los ojos aún abiertos de par en par, Naruto observó a Sasuke durante más de un minuto, sin mediar palabra. Estaba anonadado y no porque hubiese llegado allí sin hacer el mínimo ruido, ya sabía que los vampiros podían ser todo lo sigilosos que quisieran. No, lo que de verdad le sorprendía era que... ¡Ya no estaba! ¡Adiós muy buenas ataque de pánico! ¡Pim pam, fuera!

Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, a la vez que sus pulsaciones. Y él seguía allí, mirando sin pestañear al vampiro quien le devolvía la mirada con infinita indiferencia.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, intentando mantener un poco de cordura junto a él, pero era casi imposible. ¡Se había calmado nada más ver al vampiro! ¡Ilógico!

Bufó. Ahora no era el momento de eso.

Se dispuso a volver a prestar todo la atención al ordenador. Lo encendió pero, como suponía, tenía contraseña. Vale, se le daba muy la tecnología y todo eso, pero tampoco era un hacker profesional. No podía hacer nada para encontrar información allí, así que se levantó y empezó a mirar detrás de los cuadros. Parecía un tópico, pero muchas personas pensaban que su caja fuerte estaba más segura en sitios donde eran demasiado evidentes y que por ello la gente no buscaría allí. Gran error. Naruto buscaría por toda la sala hasta encontrarlo, aunque tuviera que buscar debajo de la mesa.

Sasuke se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada. Había decidido entrar porque estaba impaciente y se aburría. Un poco de acción no le vendría nada mal, así que, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del chucho, se adentró sorprendiéndose al verlo en un estado deplorable.

Se apoyó en una pared con los pies y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, observando como el chihuahua pululaba por allí y por allá. Se percató de que no llevaba zapatillas, se había quitado la chaqueta y el cinturón. Arqueó la ceja al darse cuenta de eso último, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que llevaba guantes. ¿Dónde los había conseguido? ¿Los llevaba siempre? Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que el chucho callejero era más callejero de lo que pensaba. Era una rata ladrona, siempre preparada para el ataque...

...O por lo menos lo había sido, porque según la conversación que había mantenido con el humano, él había abandonado la calle para irse con un tal Iruka.

Observó más detenidamente el físico del chucho que se alzaba ante si. Esos cabellos que le caían hasta la barbilla de forma desordenada, como si nunca le hubiesen presentado un peine, pero eso le daba un toque rebelde... tal y como era en verdad. Sus cejas pobladas pero no a la exageración, con pequeñas arrugas imperceptibles para ojos humanos pero para Sasuke eran tan claras como cada poro de la piel del chucho, como una pequeña mancha que tenía bajo la ceja izquierda pero que se camuflaba a la perfección con su tono de piel acaramelado. Sus pestañas eran largas y densas dejando ver unas hermosas pupilas azules(ni siquiera Sasuke podía negar que no le gustase ese color, para su desesperación) donde se podían visualizar miles de cosas. Nunca había creído eso de "los ojos son el espejo del alma", pero con el chihuahua en ocasiones le daba la sensación de que sí que estaba vislumbrando, aunque sea un poco, su interior. Y era ahí cuando se preguntaba con fuerza...

..._¿Qué ocultas, Naruto Uzumaki?..._

Naruto se giró de forma brusca, asustado.

Miró al vampiro pero éste estaba en su mundo, mirándole sin hacer nada, sin prestar atención a nada. Intentó calmarse y prestar atención. A lo mejor había sido su imaginación... Era más que improbable que alguien se despertase si estaba siendo de lo más silencioso... o por lo menos lo intentaba porque su corazón hacía tanto ruido que no se extrañaba que se escuchase por toda la casa.

Suspiró pasados unos segundos. ¡Estaba siendo paranoico!

Volvió a lo suyo, pero al ver que no había ni rastro de la maldita caja fuerte decidió ir a otra habitación e investigar. Notó como colmillitos le seguía. Una sonrisita le nació, pero desapareció en seguida al notar que los únicos sitios que faltaban por adentrarse eran la cocina, el baño y las habitaciones.

Con la esperanza de que el horno resultase la caja fuerte, empezó a andar con temor. Se quedó maravillado al ver una vidriera enorme que mostraba todo el exterior, mostrando las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, siempre encendidas, haciendo que el cielo esté en la tierra. Levantó un poco más la mirada y se quedó paralizado viéndola. ¡No se acordaba! ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? En vez de estar allí haciendo de malote, tendría que estar en su casa, intentando averiguar porqué demonios en esta ocasión la luna le estaba afectando de esa forma. Todavía sentía hervir su sangre al recordar el ser derrotado por colmillitos la primera vez y sólo por los malditos efectos del astro.

Se mordió el labio al recordar la voz de Kakashi diciendo una y otra vez _ Dentro de tres días hay luna llena, Naruto, Dentro de tres días hay luna llena, Naruto.._. y esos tres días ya habían pasado... o estaban por finalizar porque acababan al día siguiente por la noche.

Naruto nunca sintió tanto miedo e impotencia como en ese momento. ¿Cómo le iba a demostrar a colmillitos que era humano justo el día que era menos persona? Tenía miedo y con bastante justificación ya que nunca había tenía esos efectos secundarios. ¿Qué pasaría si las ganas de la transformación fueran más grandes que sus propias fuerzas? ¡Sería un total desastre!

Frustrado, salió de la cocina sin ni siquiera investigar. No quería seguir viendo a la culpable de todos sus malditos problemas. ¡El era humano! ¿Por qué tenía que interferir en su decisión?

Miró de forma fugaz el baño y desistió. Lo más seguro es que la maldita caja fuerte estuviera en los estúpidos dormitorios.

Bufó, resignado. Esperaba que todo lo que iba a tener que hacer fuese para algo bueno.

Le volvió a hacer una seña al vampiro, instándole que se quedara allí en mitad del pasillo y que, esta vez, no le siguiera cuando escuchó un ruido procedente de las escaleras.

Su corazón redobló la velocidad, provocándole arcadas que reprimió con fuerza.

Si sus malditos sentidos no le fallaban alguien estaba bajando las escaleras y él allí, plantado, sin poder hacer nada salvo mirar, esperar a que apareciera el tal Tomás o quién coño sea el que le estaba acojonando de forma espantosa.

Sasuke también se había puesto en tensión, no porque le fuera a ocurrir algo, sino porque en esos momentos no le apetecía comer y si el humano seguía bajando, al final tendría que morderle. ¿Es que nadie conoce lo de "La curiosidad mató al gato"? ¿Es que todo el mundo tenían que tener complejo de gato?

Antes de que el vampiro se diese cuenta, chihuahua le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño, metiéndose con él en la bañera y cerrando con todo el sigilo que podía, la mampara. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que estar apretujados, pero aún así no podían evitar tocarse.

Naruto aún no dejaba de agarrarlo con fuerza. Sasuke observó la unión y vio que los nudillos del contrario estaban blancos de la presión. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, signo inequívoco de nervios o miedo. Pero en su mirada había determinación y eso lo sorprendió.

–Vete–susurró casi sin mover los labios, intentando ahogar todo lo posible su voz. Colmillitos lo miró sin entender–. Tiene un arma.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido(ese estado se estaba convirtiendo una costumbre desde que había entrado en su vida el chihuahua). Él no se la había visto.

–No muero–dijo con simpleza imitando al rubio en su forma de hablar.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Lo sabía. Comprendía que en esa situación el único que estaba en peligro era él, solamente él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en si alcanzase una bala al colmillitos. No quería tener que vivir todo el tiempo recordando que por su culpa había un cabrón menos en el mundo.

Y era tonto, porque le haría un favor al mundo y más a él, pero no podía pensar en dejar morir a nadie si podía evitarlo... no después de todo lo que vivió.

–Vete–repitió, aunque ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, abrió una ventana que había allí y se hizo a un lado, dándole a entender que ya estaba tardando en desaparecer.

Sasuke se enfureció.

–No acepto ordenes de ningún asqueroso...

–Te dije que me hicieras caso en momentos así–le recordó el rubio mirando de hito en hito la puerta.

No se podía permitir bajar la guardia, no en ese momento que estaba ese tío dando vueltas por la casa.

...Espera...

Estaba dando vueltas por la casa.

Buscando a alguien.

Y ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo allí, en la bañera, discutiendo de gilipolleces. Pudiendo ir a su cuarto.

El cuál se encontraba solo.

Sin nadie.

Completamente a su disposición para investigar.

Aunque podría estar la mujer, pero estaría durmiendo... o eso quería pensar el rubio.

Sin pensar más, se deslizó por la puerta, dejando a un enfadado vampiro que lo único que quería hacer era matar a ese rubio escurridizo con sus propias manos, pero después de calmarse, lo siguió, viendo como miraba por todas partes y luego subía con velocidad las escaleras. Escuchó como alguien andaba por fuera de la casa y hablaba con alguien. Supuso que lo hacía con el perro porque sino pobre humano que se llamaba Rabieta.

Con el corazón en un puño, Naruto miró por todas partes, aunque le faltó mirar debajo de la cama, pero es que ese bulto que respiraba con tranquilidad encima de ella le ponía los pelos como escarpias. Además estaba la constante tensión de que cada vez que se daba la vuelta parecía que le habían pillado. Esto, sin lugar a dudas, era lo más temerario que había hecho. ¿De verdad le importaba tanto Roberto para arriesgar así su vida?... Sí.

_Joder con los mierdas sentimentalismos, coño._

Rendido ante lo evidente, empezó a coger las joyas de su esposa(tenía que aparentar se un robo de algún ladrenzuelo desesperado y no de la banda de Roberto) y también papeles que le parecieron de lo más interesante, así como de una cuenta bancaria. Solo por el mero hecho de jorobar al dueño y que se tuviera que hacer otra.

Casi corriendo, salió de la estancia y miró las escaleras del otro lado del pasillo, las que iban sin duda a la habitación de su hijo. Pero era improbable que estuviera allí...

...a no ser que estuviera allí justamente por eso.

¡Claro! Hasta tenía lógica y todo.

Oyendo los pasos del hombre de la casa ya entrar en ésta y dirigiéndose, blasfemando contra el perro por no sé qué de siempre distrayéndose por nada, a las escaleras. Naruto, ante esto, volvió a coger al vampiro de la mano y arrastrándolo a la última habitación.

El rubio no quería estar allí ya que él conocía al chico que estaba durmiendo en ese mullida cama y sabía que él era el jefe del grupo y que manipulaba a su padre para que éste pensara que no era así. Era un chico peligroso y astuto que le ponía los pelos de punta más que el propio colmillitos.

Sin esperar mucho, empujó al vampiro al interior, cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama con el puño en alto estampándolo en el rostro de un dormido joven.

Fue tan fuerte, que se desmayó.

Naruto sonrió y suspiró. Se giró e iba a empezar la búsqueda cuando vio el rostro del vampiro.

–¿Qué?–susurró–. Estaba despierto–explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin esperar más, empezó a coger todo lo que podía ser sospechoso o de valor y mirando en todas partes. No había pasado ni media hora cuando volvió a tener que golpear al chico que estaba dando signos de conciencia.

Se sentó en la cama, azorado.

Roberto le había asegurado que tenían una caja fuerte y estaba seguro que había escrutado el lugar hasta dejarlo limpio. Lo único que le faltaba era destripar el ordenador de sobre mesa.

Mmm... no parecía del todo una idea descabellada.

Quince minutos después, Naruto se hallaba con un montón de papeles en las manos. Los leyó pero no estaba seguro si era eso lo que ciertamente buscaba Roberto, pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Él ya había hecho todo lo que podía. Si no había caja fuerte, no había y punto.

Por si acaso se guardó los papeles que acababa de encontrar de forma poco ortodoxa y se precipitó hacia la ventana. La abrió y miró la pared, en busca de algún soporte para poder bajar. No muy lejos estaban las tuberías. Se estiró y se agarró a ellas como su vida dependiera de ello y como pudo empezó a bajar de forma silenciosa, haciéndose rasguños en las manos y en los pies descalzos.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, sintió como algo caía de forma sorda detrás suya. Era el vampiro quien había saltado con gracia.

_Me podría haber bajado a mi, ya que estábamos._

Suspiró. Empezó a dar vueltas por la casa hasta toparse con sus cosas. Las agarró y se fue del lugar, no antes sin despedirse del perro, quien le había ayudado ha distraer a su amo aún sin saber que eso no había beneficiado mucho a éste.

Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio que la ciudad empezaba a dejarse ver. Sus músculos se destensaron dejándole ver todo el daño que tanta tensión había ocasionado en ellos.

Se obligó a pararse un momento para poder respirar y, sin previo aviso, se precipitó hacia una papelera no muy lejana y empezó a vomitar. Estaba seguro de que vio su primera papilla en aquél asqueroso mejunje.

Sasuke lo observaba desde una gran distancia con cara de asco.

Cuando se recuperó, volvió a erguirse y se dirigió hacia el bar que habían estado antes. Si su calculo no era erróneo, serían las cinco de la mañana, así que estaría abierto. Ese viejo y asqueroso local nunca cerraba sus puertas si había alguien en su interior y dudaba encarecidamente que Roberto se hubiese movido de allí.

–Es lo único que he podido encontrar–dijo nada más verlo, tirándole todo lo que guardaba en los bolsillos con cara de desprecio.

Roberto empezó a mirar aquel conjunto de cosas con desesperación.

–No está–dijo al fin–. Aquí no está lo que me pidieron.

–Pues yo he buscado por todo el lugar, que te lo diga Sasuke–insistió–. Además de que no había ninguna caja fuerte. Hasta he despedazado el ordenador del hijo.

Esa información le saco una sonrisa divertida al humano.

–¿Haciendo de las tuyas de nuevo?–preguntó.

–Sí, ya ves–contestó mordaz–. Bueno, me da igual si no lo tienes, yo ya he hecho mi parte, ahora haz tú la tuya.

–Pero es imposible, ellos dijeron que había una...

Se quedó callado, analizando sus propias palabras, frunciendo el ceño con rabia y mordiéndose el labio con saña.

–Te han mentido, es obvio. ¿Qué se siente al ser traicionado por los que tu pensabas que eran tu familia?–preguntó con maldad el rubio–. Bueno, no me interesa. Me voy a sobar, que mañana tengo clase. Lo dicho: no te quiero ver ni en pintura de nuevo.

Se giró y se marchó, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo se oyó un suspiro acompañado de un débil "Naruto" que hizo que el rubio se detuviera una décima de segundo.

Lejos del local, el rubio se volvió a permitir mirar el cielo y ver como empezaba a despejar. ¿Ya iba a amanecer? ¡Joder y él sin dormir! Pues mañana no iba a clase.

Sí, se lo creía él dos veces. Iruka se enteraba y lo mataba.

Se sintió observado. Miró al vampiro, sorprendiéndose de que todavía siguiera allí y no se hubiese ido ya. Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que el rubio sonrió y miró de nuevo a la luna.

–Qué hermosa está hoy la noche, ¿no crees?–musitó Naruto. Colmillitos levantó la vista para ver lo que el rubio miraba–. Siempre tan misteriosa... tan fría... como si la culpa no fuera de ella.

Ante esas palabras, Sasuke lo observó, curioso, pero reticente a preguntar. Naruto se percató de eso porque empezó a carcajearse.

–No te contaré nada hasta que tú no preguntes.

Antes de que pudiera pegarle, el muy chihuahua estaba corriendo hasta perderse entre las calles.

* * *

Espero que puedan perdonarme.

Actualización de dos capítulos. La próxima será este fin de semana. ¡A más ver!


	9. Ojos de lobo Día 3(parte I)

Buenas noches mis queridos lectores!

Actualización al canto.

Espero que os haya gustado la anterior actualización y esta. No he tardado tanto ^^

* * *

Cap 9: Ojos de lobo. Día 3(parte I)

¡Joder con el dolor de cabeza! Parecía que le iba a reventar.

Después de despedirse del vampiro, se había dormido en su cama en el piso de sus tutores, pero cuando no llegaba a ser las nueve un fuerte dolor de cabeza le había despertado, dejándolo exhausto. No entendía porqué le había aparecido tan pronto.

Se había tomado ya tres pastillas e ignoraba si eso le iba a hacer bien a su cuerpo, solamente deseaba que ese fuerte dolor desapareciese. Era como si alguien le estuviera clavando miles y miles de pinchazos dentro de su piel. Como si alguien se estuviera divirtiendo aporreando a su pobre e inservible cerebro.

Llevaba como tres horas intentando que ese maldito dolor desapareciera pero él no quería irse. Estaba allí, cada vez más agudo, tanto que tenía la sensación que pronto su cabeza explotaría. Y como siempre, ni Iruka ni Kakashi estaban por allí para ayudarle, aunque qué podrían hacer ellos en una situación así.

Había intentado de todo. Una ducha tanto fría como caliente, tumbarse en la cama sin pensar en nada, tomarse miles y miles de medicamentos que no surtían efecto en él. ¡Hasta había comido! Pero nada.

Por último y aunque no le apetecía para nada, se vistió para salir y que le diera un poco el aire. Además, aunque el estuviera para el arrastre, tenía que pensar que ayer por la noche no había paseado a su perra y ésta estaba que explotaba por poder ir al servicio, así que tenía que sacarla aunque sea un par de horas para que correteara por allí, mientras él intentaba mantener su cabeza entre sus hombros y no arrancársela de cuajo.

Emprendió el ya conocido camino hasta el parque pero no se paró ahí. ¡Ni loco! Miles de niños gritaban a más no poder y eso, sumado al dolor que llevaba, era un infierno.

Así que se perdió entre las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño descampado donde no había nadie. Perfecto.

Se encaminó hacia un árbol que había por allí cerca y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en éste.

Laika correteaba por ahí, jugando con cualquier cosa que encontrase o simplemente oliendo su alrededor. Naruto estaba agotado. Casi no había dormido ni unas dos horas cuando se despertó y ahora estaba que se caía. En un intento se quitó la chaqueta, la pudo en el suelo a los pies del árbol y apoyó la cabeza en ésta. Cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar el insoportable dolor que le martilleaba la cabeza de una forma anormal.

Se removió inquieto. Su mente empezaba a despejarse. Lo primero que notó con claridad fue el dolor de cabeza que aún no había desaparecido, ni por asomo.

Lo siguiente fue que alguien estaba a su lado, sentado a escasos centímetros de él y supo inmediatamente quién era sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

Era extraño. Lo conocía de hace dos días y ya había empezado a notar como su cuerpo no temblaba de ira cada vez que lo sentía, como se relajaba al sentir su presencia o que ya no tenía tantas arcadas al oler su aroma nauseabundo. Era como si, el haber estado casi las veinticuatro horas juntos hubiese provocado que la repulsión que sentía en un principio hacia él hubiese bajado un poco de nivel y la verdad es que no le gustaba ni un pelo. No se podía confiar... no se quería confiar. Sabía que colmillitos estaba jugando con él. Lo más seguro es que al estar siempre con la misma monotonía, la haberlo encontrado era como una nueva cosa que hacia que todo lo aburrido desapareciese. Esa semana era la semana de "Sé el payaso para Sasuke", pero eso se acababa el domingo, día que cada vez lo veía más y más lejano. Jamás en la vida se le había pasado el tiempo tan lento. Ni cuando tuvo que ir por primera vez al dentista y se tuvo que quedar en la sala de espera escuchando todos los sonidos que inundaban la sala junto con Kakashi que no hacia más que ignorarlo y leer su libro.

Notó que Laika estaba a sus pies, con el hocico apoyado en uno de sus zapatos. Abrió con lentitud los ojos y la miró. Está estaba observando sin pestañear al vampiro, como queriéndole advertir que cualquier movimiento en falso y ella atacaría. Eso le hizo sonreír.

–¿Por qué demonios siempre sabes dónde estoy?–preguntó con fastidio el rubio aunque le parecía una tontería lo que acababa de soltar ya que sabía de primera mano su respuesta.

–Tu olor no es algo que se pueda pasar por algo, chihuahua. Además si pretendías huir, hazlo mejor, no te vayas al lado de tu casa.

–No estaba huyendo–respondió, indignado–. Solo espero que al acabar la semana me dejes en paz y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

No lo pudo ver, pero Naruto sabía casi con certeza que una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su rostro.

–Sí, claro...

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, escuchando el sonido lejano de los coches y de la gente al hablar, pero no había nadie más a parte de ellos en ese lugar.

Naruto volvió a tumbarse del todo y cerró los ojos, aún con el fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Suspiró, exhausto. Por culpa de su malestar se empezaba a sentir débil, como si tuviese fiebre y la verdad es que no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo de eso. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente iba a una velocidad de tortuga.

De pronto empezó a sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Un leve temblor, pero lo suficiente para que el rubio se percatase. Volvió a abrir los ojos y notó que veía borroso. Su boca estaba pastosa y su lengua se había pegado en el paladar.

Jadeó al notar como algo le vibraba en el interior del pantalón.

Colmillitos lo miraba divertido por su estado. Había estado observando el cambio tan radical que había sufrido el rubio con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro. En los pocos días que llevaba con el licántropo había descubierto su nueva afición: ver sufrir al rubio. Le encantaba, pero sobre todo cuando se lo provocaba el mismo.

En ese momento, verlo con el ceño fruncido, con la respiración acelerada y sudoroso aparte de la gran satisfacción que le inundó, sintió una gran curiosidad que le hizo preguntarse que demonios le pasaba al ser extraño que poco a poco iba conociendo más y más.

Naruto sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje de Iruka. Lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era bastante extenso, tanto que se tuvo que concentrar para poder entenderlo por lo menos una décima parte.

_Acabo de llegar a casa y he visto que no estabas. ¿Dónde te encuentras? Lo siento por no haber dado señales de vida durante estos días, pero Kakashi y yo estábamos en un sitio donde no hay cobertura_(¿y no podías salir un momento para llamarme?). _Kakashi todavía no ha vuelto. Espero que estés bien. _

_Iruka._

Naruto pulsó el botón verde y luego a responder. Estuvo mirando el aparato unos momentos para luego empezar a teclear sin parar. Tenía que pensar muy bien que decirle a su tutor, tampoco le podía contar todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, además de que no tenía saldo para más de un mensaje, pero tenía que decirle algo que no podía tardar.

_¡Bienvenido! Tengo noticias. Me encontré una perra y la estoy cuidando, lo habrás notado por los comederos que se han multiplicado. Es muy buena y me la llevaré conmigo cuando me dejes volver a mi apartamento de nuevo._

_Naruto._

Después de leerlo y releerlo, lo envió, satisfecho. Dejó el aparato en su estómago y volvió a cerrar los ojos a la espera de que todos los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo lo dejasen para poder volver a casa y ver esa sonrisa cálida que tanto había echado de menos.

–Hoy hay luna llena–escuchó de pronto la voz del vampiro.

Se sorprendió por sus palabras y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que tras esas palabras había algo más.

–Sí, así es–contestó indiferente. Colmillitos sonrió de forma imperceptible ante su tono–. ¿Por qué?

–Nada, solamente lo decía porque había escuchado que lo licántropos se transformaban en estas noches–dijo como si nada.

–¿Ahora me vas a decir que ves películas de hombres lobo?–preguntó divertido el rubio–. ¡Oh, por favor, dime que no has visto Crepúsculo!

Y sin más se puso a reír pero tuvo que parar en seguida ya que entre los espasmos de su cuerpo y de su risa, el aire no le llegaba del todo a sus pulmones y todavía se consideraba joven para morir.

Colmillitos lo miraba con la ceja alzada. ¿Películas? No, el no había visto nada de eso, la verdad es que la última cosa humana que había hecho antes de conocer al chihuahua fue... bah, ni se acordaba, eso significaba que fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. La verdad es que estar con Naruto le había traído demasiados recuerdos de cuando una vez quiso pertenecer al mundo humano... en el fondo, el chihuahua le recordaba a él, claro está que más apestoso y gritón, pero por lo demás...

–¿De qué te ríes, chucho?

–Ay, nada, lo que pasa que solo el imaginarte rodeado de humanos en un cine viendo la película...–se empezó a carcajear de nuevo–. ¡Ya sé! Mañana iremos a un cine–dijo entre risas–. La pena es que no está Crepúsculo–más carcajadas–. Supongo que podremos ver otra–comentó ahora más calmado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No le importaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, así que se acomodó todo lo que pudo en el árbol y observó el cielo.

Estaba despejado. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, mirándolos desde arriba, siempre vigilando todo sus pasos.

–Nunca me pasa nada–dijo de pronto Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró sin entender así que éste, con una sonrisa torcida, le explicó.

–En días como hoy, no me pasa nada. Como ya te he dicho, soy humano, aunque te niegues a creerlo–añadió al ver el rostro del vampiro–. No tengo lo que se dice, instinto animal ni nada por el estilo. Soy una persona normal y corriente que intenta integrarse al mundo sin olvidar sus raíces–dijo con simpleza.

Volvieron a caer en el silencio.

Laika subió un poco hasta quedarse en el estómago de su dueño aún sin apartar la mirada amenazante del vampiro.

–Acabemos esto de una vez–dijo de pronto Naruto–. ¿Por qué no me matas ya? Ambos sabemos que no me vas a dejar con vida y aún así seguimos con esta tontería. Sabemos que no sé hacer que te des cuenta de que soy humano y si lo supiera, aún así seguirías diciendo que soy un hombre lobo. Creo que, en el fondo, te estoy enseñando una parte de los hombres lobo que tú ni siquiera sabías. Aunque claro, yo no lo soy, pero intento hacerte ver las cosas más... a mi modo, pero siempre que empiezo a conseguirlo, te cierras, me golpeas o me insultas. ¡Así es imposible!

Sasuke lo escuchó en silencio, procesando la información que le daba.

–Yo nunca he dicho que te vaya a matar, chucho, eso te lo has inventado.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces quién fue el que dijo que si no te demostraba que era humano en una semana me mataba?

–Ya, bueno, pero tal como lo dije si me lo demuestras...

–¿No te lo he estado demostrando hasta ahora?–preguntó Naruto desesperado. No sabía qué más hacer. La verdad es que cada vez que ideaba algo, se le iba a la mierda porque cosas a su alrededor se metían por medio. Siempre había algo o alguien que le hacía detenerse en el último instante.

–Lo único que he podido ver hasta ahora es que eres imbécil–soltó de pronto. El rubio se levantó y estuvo apunto de abalanzarse contra el vampiro, importándole poco o nada lo que le llegase a pasar cuando fue detenido por el sonido de su voz–. Los humanos son despiadados, frívolos, déspotas, mentirosos, asesinos, destructores... ¿De verdad quieres ser uno de ellos?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó de una manera tal que se tuvo que volver a sentar. Sus piernas le temblaban ante el movimiento tan veloz que había ocasionado que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Se quedó mirando sin pestañear al vampiro, pero éste estaba mirando la lejanía y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido una pregunta le atravesó el pensamiento.

_¿Qué ocultas, Sasuke Uchiha?_

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su tutor con cara de circunstancia. Llevaba su pijama de siempre y en las manos tenía un plato lleno de pasta hasta los topes. Se quedaron mirándose sin pestañear hasta que una sonrisa cariñosa se instaló en ambos rostros.

–Hola–saludó Iruka en primer lugar, mirándolo de arriba a bajo hasta reparar en la perra. Arqueó la ceja y luego sacudió la cabeza–. Estaba deseando que tu mensaje hubiese sido mentira.

–Ya ves que no–sonrió Naruto mirando a su perra. Ésta estaba olfateando al recién llegado con curiosidad–. Se llama Laika–informó sentándose en la mesa a la vez que cogía un poco de las sobras que había en la cocina–. ¿Dónde habéis estado estos días?

Iruka tragó lo que estaba masticando y luego sorbió un poco de agua.

–Estuvimos investigando sobre los licántropos–informó sin inmutarse–. Estamos muy preocupados con lo que nos dijiste de que había aparecido un nuevo vampiro y que no tenías fuerzas. Encima de que hoy es luna llena... queríamos ver si eso significaba algo. Yo he venido antes porque estaba preocupado por ti. No era buena idea dejarte justamente hoy solo–volvió a sonreír.

–¿Y dónde es el sitio? ¿Habéis conseguido algo?

Iruka lo miró, con cariño. ¡Cómo había echado de menos al revoltoso de su hijo adoptivo!

–No te puedo decir en qué lugar nos hemos estado quedando, pero te prometo que algún día irás y lo veras por ti mismo, ¿si?–se precipitó a decir al ver las intenciones del rubio de quejarse. Éste no tuvo más que resignarse. Sabía que Iruka no soltaría prenda–. Poco hemos averiguado, por no decir nada. Todo lo que nos han dicho lo sabíamos. Luego leímos textos y más textos, pero qué va. Todo eran estúpidos intentos de explicar el por qué los hombres lobo seguían a los vampiros. Bueno y alguno que otro que explicaba la vida de los licántropos antes de que se descubriera que los vampiros podían mandarles cuan chuchos.

–¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo vivían?–preguntó curioso. Para él la vida de un hombre lobo venía siempre con palizas, encierros y demás brutalidades. No se podía imaginar nada que no fuera algo así, por eso pensar que una vez estuvieron lejos de las garras de los vampiros lo intrigaba bastante.

–Vivían lejos de la civilización humana no porque los odiasen o algo por el estilo, pero estaban más a gusto en la naturaleza con los suyos, transformándose siempre que querían. Siendo ellos mismos, cuidando a su familia y obedeciendo al alfa. También hemos descubierto que, al igual que los lobos, el alfa en verdad son dos, una hembra y un macho. La verdad es que tienen muchas cosas en común como por ejemplo en lo de reproducción. Los alfas siempre suelen emparejarse de por vida, aunque también puede haber excepciones que hagan que cuando uno de los alfas mueran, el que quede con vida se emparejará con otro, pero eso rara vez ocurre según los escritos.

–¿Por qué?

Iruka apartó su plato y miró seriamente a Naruto.

–Parece ser que, cuando un licántropo encuentra a su pareja no tendrá opción de elegir a nadie más. Está destinado a estar con ella quiera o no, puesto que, según los escritos, el alejarse de su compañera sentirá un terrible dolor que no le dejará casi poder vivir con normalidad.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

–Eso... eso es muy cruel. Una persona siempre tiene que tener el derecho de elección.

–Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé, pero así es la ley lobuna–sonrió ahora más tranquilo–. Espero que a ti no te pase lo mismo.

El rubio le miró sin entender.

–¿A mi? ¿Por qué me iba a pasar a mi?

–Tienes genes lobunos, Naruto, quieras o no algo tienes que tener.

El aludido se levantó, dejó su plato en el fregadero y sin que Iruka lo notase, se tomó una pastilla. Luego se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Se paró antes de salir y miró de nuevo a su tutor el cual le miraba de forma comprensiva. Eso le exasperó aún más.

–Soy humano–siseó a la vez que cerraba de un golpe la puerta.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Acababa de comer y no tenía nada que hacer.

Le había dicho a colmillitos que se verían en la plaza para hacer algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Luego de pensar la idea del cine no parecía del todo mala. Podría dormir mientras colmillitos se distraía y le dejaba un poco en paz. Así que, en cuanto le vio, le contó los planes y se fueron a por las entradas de lo que sería las horas de relax más necesitadas del rubio.

La película empezaba a las diez así que les dio tiempo para cenar(bueno, cenó el rubio) mientras que éste le explicaba cosas humanas al vampiro quien escuchaba en silencio. Después, se marcharon al cine. Compraron palomitas y chucherías. Naruto se rió al pensar que parecía una cita cuando en verdad todo eso lo hacía para poder ver el lunes siguiente.

Cuando salieron(aparte de que Naruto no se había enterado de qué iba la película y Sasuke simplemente había estado observando la pantalla, sorprendido al ver a las personas en su interior. Para él era como ir al teatro pero de forma totalmente diferente, incluso le gustó más la experiencia. ¡Hasta tuvo el impulso de despertar a Naruto que yacía dormido a su lado para decirle que estaba infinitamente agradecido por enseñarle lo que le acababa de mostrar! Menos mal que se le pasó pronto...) ya era de noche. Naruto calculó que debían ser las once y media o las doce menos cuarto.

Siguieron a las personas hasta la plaza y allí el rubio tuvo el impulso de mirar al cielo.

Naruto siempre había fardado de que en noches como aquella no sentía ninguna necesitad lobuna, pero justo en ese momento era diferente.

No tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué pero tenía la necesidad de ir a un sitio elevado y aullar, dejar salir su lado oculto incluso para él mismo, al igual que lo hizo con sus padres de pequeño, mientras éstos tomaban la forma de enromes lobos. Todavía podía recordar el sentimiento de felicidad cada vez que le dejaban subir al lomo y lo llevaban a donde él quisiera.

En noches como esa, su madre y su padre se dejaban llevar por el instinto, convirtiéndolos en lobos de suaves pelajes que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Era en ese momento cuando Naruto se subía con agilidad en el lomo de su madre, no porque su padre no le dejase subirse en él, sino que, como el mismo Naruto decía, le gustaba más el color rojizo casi hechizante del pelaje de su dulce madre.

Desde ese instante, era conducido colina arriba, hasta lo más alto, tanto que pareciera que casi tocaba el cielo con la yemas de sus pequeñas manos regordetas. Ahí aullaban escuchando infinitas respuestas de diversos lugares, clamando en su idioma por su retorcida reina que los observaba desde arriba sin inmutarse.

Y ahora, en el presente, Naruto podía sentir como la misma sangre que una vez había recorrido sus venas se despertaba, martilleando con fuerza y gritaba casi con desesperación reclamando su atención, incitándole a dejar de ser humano, de ser "normal" para convertirse en un ser de cuento de hadas, en un ser de un cuento de terror.

–¿Chihuahua?

La voz de colmillitos lo despertó de su ensoñación. Había permanecido más de diez minutos observando la Luna.

Sasuke no era tonto así que se percató en seguida de lo que ocurría. No se había pronunciado hasta el momento porque sentía curiosidad. Saber qué tipo de influencia tenía la luna sobre el rubio. Ya había aceptado que era un "humano/licántropo" un tanto especial y como le había dicho Naruto, nunca se transformaba ni sentía ningún tipo de cambio en noches como esa. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tanto tiempo observándola? No había planeado interrumpir su tiempo de reflexión hasta que notó que su sangre bullía bajo esa piel acanelada, su cuerpo se tensaba y una expresión de dolor se establecía en su rostro. En ese momento no pudo aguantarse más.

No podían permitirse que la gente que estaba en la plaza notase el drástico cambio del rubio y menos permitirle que acabase con la transformación o con lo que quiera que le estuviese pasando.

Naruto buscó la mirada del vampiro a la vez que se preguntaba el porqué de su llamada.

Cuando Sasuke vio las pupilas del rubio se sorprendió aunque supo esconderlo tras su ya conocida máscara de indiferencia.

–Chihuahua, tus ojos–comentó haciéndose el desentendido.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?–inquirió intrigado el rubio a la vez que alzaba una mano tocándose un párpado.

–Son rojos.

–¿El qué?

–Joder, chihuahua, estás espesito hoy–Sasuke ya estaba lo suficiente impactado por el cambio como para que ahora Naruto dejase salir su parte imbécil todavía más a flote–. Tus pupilas se han vuelto rojas.

El rubio tuvo que repetirse esa frase una y otra vez para entender su significado ¿Cómo que tenía los ojos rojos? No, eso era imposible. Sólo le había pasado una vez en la vida y era cuando...

Miró a la Luna, escrutándola sin cesar como si de un momento a otro ésta le mostrase la respuesta.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso y si eso le sumaba el hecho de que su sangre de lobo le imposibilitaba pensar a la velocidad normal, provocaba que Naruto perdiese la poca cordura que podría llegar a tener. Sin pensárselo dos veces se fue corriendo de allí, sin decirle nada a colmillitos pero por lo que escuchaba, éste le estaba siguiendo.

Sin detenerse, sacó el móvil y llamó a Iruka.

–¿Naruto?–sonó su voz después de dos toques.

–Iruka, hoy creo que no iré a dormir–dijo sin ninguna alteración en la voz, como si no estuviese corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Por detrás se hallaba Sasuke quien estaba pendiente de la conversación.

–Creo que no es una buena idea...

–Tengo la necesidad de ir a un sitio alto y...

–¿Aullar?–acabó su tutor. Naruto se sorprendió–. Kakashi acaba de llegar. A traído nuevas y necesito que vengas y que luches contra el instinto. Sé que está vez es más intenso pero tienes que luchar, Naruto.

–Ya estoy cansado de luchar, Iruka–respondió Naruto, dejando que su voz fuera impregnada por el dolor que sentía y que nunca mostraba. Que era impunemente guardado tras esas sonrisas–. De ser alguien que no soy y a la vez sí.

–Naruto–suspiró su tutor al otro lado de la línea–. Te entiendo, pero...

–¡Tú no entiendes nada!–rugió el rubio con los dientes apretados–. ¡Eres humano! ¡No eres antinatural!

–Tú tampoco–le contestó con tal convicción Iruka que Naruto titubeó un instante para luego parar la carrera–. El hecho de que, justo en este momento tu instinto animal sea más fuerte que tu parte humano no significa nada. Naruto, no me cansaré de decirlo lo asquerosamente humano que eres. Más que yo o que cualquier otro–el rubio iba a protestar pero se vio interrumpido por su tutor que comenzó a hablar de nuevo–. Eres bueno, sensible, simpático, muy cabezota si me permites decirlo, hiperactivo, generoso, comilón, vago... pero lo que de verdad te hace humano es tu sensibilidad hace el mundo, hacia otro ser, sea lo que sea y eso muchos "humanos" no lo tienen. Nadie se hace mejor amigo de su enemigo natural, aparte de ti, un ser en demasía puro y para nada superficial.

Naruto sonrió, sonrojado por los halagos que Iruka le había dado en segundos...

–Jope, Iru, vas a hacer que me sonroje–su tutor se rió al escucharle.

–¿Ya eres tú?

–Sí–pestañeó un poco–, pero creo que aún tengo los ojos rojos.

–Bueno, no pasa nada–le tranquilizó–. Como te iba diciendo, Kakashi ha encontrado una leyenda referente a los antiguos lobos.

–¿De qué trata?

Naruto impaciente, se había sentado en un banco no muy lejos de donde estaba.

–Es tan antigua que es muy difícil de entender y jamás había escuchado de ella, pero para que lo entiendas es más o menos así: El macho o hembra alfa(que son los que mandan en la "familia". El rango o se hereda de padre/madre a hija/hijo o se salta algunas generaciones hasta encontrar un lobo o loba fuerte o se consigue a base de enfrentarte al jefe del momento) alcanzan la edad adulta a los 23–24 años. Desde ese momento dejan de tener cualquier cambio en su cuerpo pareciendo joven hasta que o bien muere en una lucha o bien elige convertirse del todo en lobo y olvidar su parte humano para vagar por el mundo hasta que decida morir.

Iruka se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de su hijo adoptivo.

–Pues por ahora estoy entendiendo muy bien la leyenda–comentó Naruto al ver la pausa de su tutor–. No sé de que te quejabas...

–Imbécil, lo estaba diciendo en un lenguaje que tu corto cerebro entendiese–espetó molesto ante la tontería que acababa de soltar el rubio.

–Ahhh, ahora entiendo todo–musitó. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos pensando en lo que había dicho–. Un momento... ¿me estás queriendo decir que soy inmortal? ¿Qué no me voy a ver con canas ni con arrugas?

–¡Por fin reaccionas!

–Pero... espera, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me pasa ahora?

Se escuchó un largo suspiro.

–¿Qué edad tienes, Naruto?

–¿Veintitrés?–respondió en modo de duda.

–Exacto. ¿Y qué pasa a esa edad en un alfa?

–Madura–respondió sin pensar.

–Muy bien, lo que significa que esa noche se transforma de forma involuntaria, dándose a conocer entre los suyos.

–Mmm... qué interesante, pero he de recordarte que no soy ningún alfa ni nada por el estilo–hubo un silencio en la otra línea. Naruto se empezó a poner nervioso–. ¿No, Iruka? Por favor, dime que no soy un maldito alfa.

–Según tus antecedentes, podrías serlo perfectamente.

–Eso...

–Eso explicaría el porqué de tu debilidad últimamente, de tu fuerte instinto de aullar y demás cosas que de seguro no me hayas contado–le reprendió, pero el rubio no estaba para peleas en ese instante.

En su interior había una lucha intensa. Aunque actuase como siempre, el instinto estaba ahí bombardeando con fuerza, intentando tener el control del cuerpo que se negaba a ceder comandado por la mente.

Era una batalla tal que Naruto estaba más despistado que de costumbre, pero aún así sabía lo que quería y no iba a dejar que pasase.

–No quiero convertirme–musitó en un hilo de voz casi derrotado por lo inminente.

–Y no lo vas a hacer, Naruto–respondió con fuerza Iruka–. Jamás en la historia se ha oído que un licántropo fuera capaz de controlar sus instintos de tal forma que llegase casi a suprimirlos. ¿Tienes ganas de aullar? ¡Pues aúlla!–Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras que escuchaba–. Tienes que comprobar cuan fuerte eres, porque por mucho que te lo digamos, nunca dejaras de cuestionarte, de pensar en ti como un ser anormal. Deja ya el pasado, vive el presente y no pienses en el futuro. Ve, aúlla y cuando veas que ya no quieres más, regresa. Te estaremos esperando.

–Espera–gritó el rubio levantándose de golpe–. ¿Y si... y si me transformo?–musitó.

–Confiamos plenamente en ti.

Y sin más, colgó dejando a un Naruto más que indeciso y anonadado por las palabras de su tutor.

Sabía que él no se tenía ninguna confianza y que le daba un ataque de pánico el solo pensar que dejarse llevar.

Pero...

¿Y si tenía razón? Solía tenerla casi siempre, ¿por qué equivocarse ahora, justo en ese preciso momento? Pero lo que más le inquietaba a Naruto era que se lo estaba planteando. ¿De verdad necesitaba ponerse a prueba para ver lo débil que era? ¿O tal vez para dejar de pensar eso de sí mismo?

Y, de repente, harto de su indecisión, guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a la zona más alta de una colina donde observó la ciudad iluminada, lejana a él, ignorándole de la forma más cruel posible.

Alzó la mirada y allí estaba ella, tan inmensa, tan distante... tan fría... incitándole a seguir, a dejarse llevar. Y lo haría, vaya que sí.

Sin darse cuenta, abrió la boca y de ella salió un sonido ronco y potente que no pareció proceder de ningún humano.

Se asustó ante la intensidad de emociones que le embargaron pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando otro mucho más brutal surgió de su garganta, desgarrándola en el proceso. Su interior ardía. Era como si miles y miles de llamas se hubiesen prendido dentro de él y no sabía ni podía apagarlas. Solamente podía aullar.

A cada aullido que dejaba escapar de entre sus labios una imagen de su infancia aparecía en su mente. Su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un ojo hinchado. La sonrisa de su madre. El olor de césped recién cortado. El momento de soledad cuando esperaba a que sus padres regresasen. Los días de lluvia que jugaban los tres juntos en el barro. El color rojizo de aquel pelaje que tanto amaba. Un charco del mismo color rodeando los cuerpos inertes de sus padres...

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero pronto fueron olvidadas al escuchar un aullido ajeno seguido de otro y otro y otro... todos los lobos de la ciudad aullaban a coro con él, respondiendo a su tristeza, curiosos de su repentina aparición.

Y allí, en medio de todo aquel jaleo, Naruto comprendió que sí, era un alfa, el alfa que los licántropos habían estado buscando en silencio.

Un alfa humano.

* * *

PUBLICIDAD:

Si hay alguien que le guste el slash en Harry Potter estoy escribiendo un fic con la pareja de Harry y Draco llamado Sucio. Podéis entrar en mi perfil para verlo o bien poner esto en el buscador: /s/9188985/1/Sucio

FIN PUBLICIDAD

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Hasta más leer!


	10. Ataques del Pasado Día 3(Parte II)

Cap 10: Ataques del pasado. Día 3(parte II)

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados escuchando como todos preguntaban quién era, por qué no había aparecido antes y más cosas que a duras penas captaba ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, luchando por su atención. Atención que no llegaba a tener ninguno ya que el rubio seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que el instinto no le arrebatara del todo la conciencia.

Un aullido llamó la atención de Naruto, así que decidió dejar a parte todas las demás voces y puso todo su interés en ella.

El sonido mostraba el dolor y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento la causante de aquellos sonidos tan agónicos. Naruto entendió a la perfección lo que le estaba demandando aquél licántropo. Le estaba pidiendo ayuda con tanta desesperación que Naruto no se planteó si era seguro ir, sino que al segundo, aulló expresamente para decirle a la desconocida que ya iba a por ella.

Hubo respuestas por todas partes, pero el rubio ignoró las voces y se precipitó hacia delante, guiándose del recuerdo de su voz.

Pronto dejó de escuchar más que sus pasos veloces por el bosque. Parecía que todos los demás lobos estuvieran conscientes de que ya no estaba con ellos, que debían mantener silencio para que él se pudiera concentrar.

Sus pasos eran veloces esquivando con gran agilidad los árboles y arbustos que se interponían en su camino. Naruto se sorprendió ante eso, ya que en su interior se sentía uno con el bosque. Era... era bastante extraño pero aún así le gustaba. Se sentía completo. Como si siempre hubiese estado esperando ese momento. Un sentimiento de felicidad lo inundó. Pero aún así algo le decía que eso no era nada comparado con el hecho de dejarse llevar por el fuerte instinto que le suplicaba una y otra vez en que se convirtiera del todo. En que se volviera uno del todo con aquella naturaleza que ahora esquivaba con velocidad. Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.

En ese instante, Naruto se estaba permitiendo ser inhumano, ser anormal pero nunca más. Esa noche era la noche de no ser él, de volver a ser lo que había sido alguna vez, algo incorrecto, al que no era ni un hombre ni un licántropo. Mañana volvería a ser Naruto Uzumaki el estudiante de quinto año de filosofía, un chico rayando lo normal, acariciando lo aburrido.

Ya había salido del bosque y ahora sorteaba edificios. Daba gracias a que fuera tan tarde para que las calles estuvieran desiertas y así poder ir tan rápido como podía, aunque si eso no fuera así, tampoco lo hubiesen visto ya que iba a una velocidad inhumana.

Pronto llegó a un descampado que estaba en completo silencio. Naruto miró a su alrededor con el corazón palpitándole a mil por segundo. Frenó a la mitad del lugar y observó en la oscuridad su alrededor.

Estaba seguro que su instinto no le fallaba y que ese era el lugar, pero no podía estar del todo seguro. Otra vez sintió que tenía un gran vacío en lo que se refería al conocimiento del licántropo. Eso le frustraba claramente. ¿Cómo estar seguro de algo que ni siquiera sabes pero aún así una parte de ti grita tan fuerte que es así? ¿Como no pensar que es en otro lugar cuando su propio cuerpo temblaba ante la emoción de estar en el lugar correcto?

Aún dudando de todo, pensó en aullar de nuevo para que la chica lobo(sí, porque era una chica. Extrañamente ante el sonido del aullido podía distinguir perfectamente el sexo de su dueño, así como también su posición si se concentraba en demasía) lo guiase de nuevo por si se había equivocado cuando escuchó un tenue gimoteo seguido de lamentaciones perrunas que le permitieron encontrar a un animal un poco más pequeño que un lobo normal de un pelaje anaranjado con toques negros y unos ojos oscuros y tristes. Naruto supo enseguida que no tendría más de seis o siete años.

Se acercó con vacilación temiendo que la chica no le reconociese como un igual o si por culpa del terror que sentía se tornase violenta y acabase herido. Pero sea lo que fuese lo que pensó, no le hizo nada, tan solo mirarle fijamente sin dejar de lamentarse mientras que se hacía un pequeño ovillo.

Naruto pronto se percató de que estaba atada por el cuello y las patas con cadenas. Esto le trajo más de un recuerdo que se obligó a apartar de su mente, intentando calmarse para, a su vez, tranquilizar a la niña que había delante de él. Cogió con cuidado la dicha cadena y vio no muy lejos un metal donde se hallaba atada con un solo candado. Como si la niña no pudiese quitarlo sola, aunque Naruto dudaba que lo hiciese alguna vez. Pero él no era la niña.

El rubio se acercó y cuando iba a romperlo una voz lo distrajo, erizándole la piel.

Se giró con brusquedad, entre sorprendido y asustado.

–¿Qué haces?

Observó al vampiro que se alzaba ante él, con porte prepotente.

–Soltarle–contestó sin más para volver la vista al candado.

Se había olvidado completamente de colmillitos. Pero justo ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar sobre eso y menos pararse a pensar desde cuándo le estaba siguiendo(pregunta bastante obvia, la verdad).

–No es tuyo, tiene un dueño.

Esa frase, _esa maldita frase,_ provocó a Naruto lo impensable.

Rugió de tal manera que cualquier ser viviente en un radio de 10Km lo habían escuchado. Apretó con fuerza la el candado provocando que éste se hiciera pedazos cumpliendo así su objetivo inicial, pero en ese momento ésto no le importó en lo absoluto.

En un pestañeo estaba encima del vampiro quien, sorprendido, observaba aquellas frías pupilas que destellaban en furia.

Naruto se acercó a él hasta que sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

–No es un puto objeto–gruñó entre sus dientes apretados por la rabia contenida–. Es un niña de apenas siete años que no ha hecho absolutamente nada, sólo nacer con la maldición de tener que compartir mundo con vosotros, asquerosos vampiros.

Dicho eso, se levantó del suelo, dejándolo tumbado tal cual como estaba.

–No porque os creáis superiores significa que lo seáis.

–Lo somos–contestó sin inmutarse.

–¡¿En qué?!, ¡Vamos dime! ¡¿En qué coño sois mejores?!–rugió a la vez que daba una fuerte patada en el suelo–. ¿En la velocidad? ¿Inteligencia? ¿Oído? No, no y no. Sois superiores en vuestro hijoputismo. Nos veis como asquerosos parásitos que os sirven pero no sabéis que hubo un tiempo en el que vampiro y licántropo eran un solo ser, un solo pensamiento, así que, Sasuke Uchiha, hazme un favor a mi y a toda la humanidad, y lárgate de aquí si sigues pensando en que los lobos tienen la culpa a no sé qué chorrada, porque no tengo ni idea de porque los odias. Iros a daros ostias entre vosotros y ¡dejadnos a los demás en paz!

Acabado el discurso, se giró y rompió una a una las cadenas que apresaban a la pequeña que no se había movido del sitio. Ésta temblaba de forma incontrolable. Aún sin el candado que la ataba no se había atrevido a salir corriendo. Sus dueños le habían ordenado que no se moviera de allí en toda la noche, así que sintió que estaba traicionándolos cuando el joven desconocido de ojos rojos la cogió en brazos y la cargó con sumo cuidado, como si fuera la cosa más frágil y de valor que jamás hubiese visto y por eso, solamente por esa muestra de preocupación desinteresada, decidió luchar contra el fuerte instinto de morderlo y volver a su lugar, de hacerle caso a su dueño y seguir a aquel joven que le ofrecía seguridad.

Naruto, ajeno a todo lo que la joven podía estar pensando, se dirigió a su piso, no al que compartía con Iruka y Kakashi, sino al suyo propio. No podía permitirse cargar a su tutor con otro caso muy parecido al suyo. No por ahora, por lo menos...

En el camino se percató con furia de que el cuerpo del animal temblaba y no paraba de sentir los pequeños, aunque frecuentes espasmos que sufría. También notó como su pelaje estaba quemado y contenía varias heridas las cuales parecían recientes. Alguna aún sangraban y eso lo enfurecía. Si tan solo hubiese decidido dejarse llevar por el instinto antes...

Sentía como colmillitos lo seguía a unos metros de distancia y eso, en su parte racional, le hacía cuestionarse el por qué. Él pensaba que los hombres lobo se lo merecían, entonces por qué lo seguía a todas partes, por qué estaban en esa situación, por qué no lo había detenido cuando liberó a la niña que yacía en sus brazos...

Abrió como pudo la puerta de su piso y se precipitó al interior, dejándola con sumo cuidado en el sofá. Escuchó como poco después la puerta fue cerrada y como de forma imperceptible el vampiro se adentró en el departamento y se sentó en uno de los sillones más alejados que había en la sala.

Naruto se giró un momento para mirarlo a los ojos. Éstos, como siempre, no mostraban nada y eso exasperaba al rubio.

–¿De verdad tenéis que hacer esto para sentiros superiores? ¿Hacerles sufrir aún cuando no son más que cachorros?–preguntó con amargura señalando las miles y miles de heridas que marcaban el cuerpo de la cachorra.

Sin esperar contestación se precipitó hacia el baño donde sabía que tenía un pequeño botiquín. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer en esos casos. Había dejado a la cachorra junto a un vampiro que podía llevársela en un santiamén y la verdad es que, sorprendentemente no temía por ello. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, notaba que Sasuke estaba con él y no con los vampiros.

Tampoco sabía cómo curarla. No podía llevarla al veterinario. Se podía ofender, así que decidió hacer lo máximo posible; vendar las heridas y limpiarlas todo lo que pudo.

Ante eso, la cachorra empezó a gimotear audiblemente. Chasqueaba una y otra vez los dientes, como si intentase retener los sonidos que eran las únicas muestras del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Después de limpiar, pasó a coger una gasa y ropa que había traído para utilizarla como gasas provisionales. Poco o nada le importaba el hecho de que su vestimenta se echase a perder.

La cachorra se dejó hacer mientras lo observaba con curiosidad. Naruto vio, con sorpresa, que le miraba con respeto y no uno que se muestra cuando miras al que te acaba de salvar, no, sino a alguien superior a ti, alguien que piensas en él como algo inmejorable y eso al rubio no le gustó ni un pelo. Solamente podía significar una cosa...

–¿Qué harás ahora?

La pregunta de colmillitos lo distrajo totalmente. Tanto él como la cachorra lo miraron. Naruto se percató de que ésta última empezó a temblar ligeramente ante la presencia del vampiro.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó tapando a la niña con una sábana.

–¿Tendría que estar en otra parte?–contestó con una pregunta mientras que veía como Naruto se dejaba caer en el suelo, al lado del licántropo.

–No sé, no soy yo el que va por ahí defendiendo lo que los vampiros hacen con los hombres lobo–espetó el rubio con enfado.

Se había logrado tranquilizar pero en ese instante volvía a sentir rabia por toda la injusticia que había.

–Yo no he defendido a nadie, chucho–respondió con naturalidad–. Solo he dicho lo evidente.

–¿Y qué es lo obvio según tú?

–Que después de hacer el héroe, tendrías este problema.

–Eso no es lo que...

–Normal–interrumpió con voz neutra–, te me has tirado encima con un animal en celo–se quedaron unos momentos en silencio–. Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a mostrar lo humano que eras... Ya me tenías casi en el bote–ironizó.

Naruto iba a responder pero de pronto sintió un fuerte ardor en los ojos que le obligó a cerrarlos con fuerza. Se llevó ambas manos a los parpados, intentando averiguar qué demonios le ocurría.

Oyó ruidos a su lado, donde sabía que estaba la cachorra.

Sasuke, por su parte, al ver como el chucho ponía esa cara de dolor y se llevaba las manos a la cara, tuvo el impulso de levantarse y precipitarse hacia él, pero se contuvo al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Es que no le había quedado claro? Él era un vampiro y los vampiros odiaban a los licántropos y Sasuke lo hacía por encima de todo. Así que, resuelto el dilema, se quedó quiero, observando.

Naruto dejó de sentir el malestar pasados unos minutos, así pues empezó a abrir los ojos con temor, sin saber qué se iba a encontrar o qué le iba a pasar ahora.

Miró a Sasuke, intentando descifrar lo que le había pesado, pero éste se limitó a devolverle la mirada desde el sillón, indiferente, tal y como siempre lo hacía. Luego miró a la cachorra sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que ya no estaba una loba pequeña, sino que en su lugar se hallaba una niña con el cabello rojo con pequeñas mechas negras, con unos hermosas y penetrantes pupilas negras que le observaban constantemente.

Naruto tembló al verla. Miles y miles de sentimientos que había guardado en aquella caja llena de polvo en su interior amenazaban con salir y dejarse ver, pero no lo permitió. Los obligó a volver a su lugar y, sin más, observó a la joven que se alzaba ante él.

–¿Estás bien?–cuestionó preocupado, aunque al segundo siguiente se quiso pegar ya que era muy obvia la respuesta que recibiría. Aún así, la niña asintió–. ¿Te duele mucho?–volvió a afirmar–. Tranquila, te acabo de curar así que dentro de poco se te irá pasando el dolor, aunque mañana te llevaré al hospital, ¿sí?

Naruto le quitó un mechón del rostro y le acarició la cabeza con cariño. La niña, al sentir el contacto, hizo el amago de cerrar los ojos pero la sincera sonrisa del rubio le dio la suficiente confianza como para abalanzarse encima de éste y abrazarle con fuerza, ignorando el hecho de que estaba desnuda. El rubio se sorprendió ante el acto de la recién conocida, pero aún así le devolvió gustoso el abrazo, notando así la piel caliente y herida de la joven. Cogió la sábana de encima del sofá y la tapó todo lo que pudo y no por pudor ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería que se enfermase. Ya estaba lo suficiente mal como para añadirle otra cosa.

–Soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero llámame solamente Naruto–se presentó–. El vampiro que ves ahí sentado observando como un tele espectador, se llama Sasuke Uchiha, más conocido como colmillitos–sonrió divertido–. Puedes llamarle colmillitos si gustas, aunque le puedes decir de la forma que quieras...

–Chucho...–advirtió el vampiro con voz abúlica.

–¿Cómo te llamas tú, preciosa?

La cachorra volvió a vacilar y miró a colmillitos con temor, pero Naruto al darse cuenta, le dio un pequeño apretón para darle confianza.

–Ku...Ku...na–murmuró con una suave voz.

–¿Kuna?–repitió Naruto. No le había entendido del todo.

–Ku...–volvió a hablar la cachorra, pero no podía seguir. Notaba como poco a poco su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole sacar las palabras que se esforzaba por crear.

Naruto se percató e hizo el amago de dejarla de nuevo en el sofá pero no se esperaba que ésta se aferrase a él con semejante fuerza.

Sus temblorosos brazos, flacuchos, casi sin piel, intentaban retenerlo, temerosos de perder el cálido contacto que acababa de descubrir, aquél que provocaba que todos sus temores se esfumasen en un segundo. Finas lágrimas bajan sin parar por sus mejillas sin que la cachorra se percatase. Pero el rubio si que lo hizo. Abrazó a la joven con más fuerza y se levantó con ella en sus brazos, envolviéndola todavía más con la sábana, susurrándole cosas para tranquilizarla, cosas sin sentido como que había una araña en un cristal que se resbaló por la lluvia pero que aún así ella seguía intentando subir por ésta. Tampoco le importaba mucho lo que le estaba diciendo Naruto. No le escuchaba, solo oía con atención esa voz fuerte y masculina que provocaba en ella cosas que jamás pensó sentir sin estar con sus padres; paz, calma, tranquilidad... respeto.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina donde cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua y sin añadir nada, se lo acercó a la niña y ésta lo bebió casi con desesperación. No paró hasta que terminó el décimo vaso. _¿Desde cuándo llevaría sin probar alimento o agua? _Pronto un rugido llegó a los oídos del rubio. Bajó la mirada y contempló como las mejillas de la niña se teñían de rojo. Eso le pareció de lo más tierno y tuvo el impulso de apretujarla entre sus brazos, aunque se retuvo. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

Se acercó a una encimera y la sentó allí. Ésta, al notar como nuevamente el cuerpo del mayor se separaba de ella, volvió a asustarse e intentó retenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo dejó marchar en cuanto escuchó su voz.

–Tranquila, estaré aquí contigo, no te voy a dejar sola–susurró con cariño a la vez que le acariciaba el enmarañado cabello.

Sonrió al ver que sus manitas lo soltaban con reticencia. Se giró para ir a la nevera.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta de la cocina, apoyado con los brazos cruzados al igual que los tobillos, observando la escena en silencio. Lo cierto es que ahora estaba más intrigado que antes. Jamás había visto a un licántropo tan joven... él no era el típico vampiro que tenía como mascota a esos asquerosos seres, ni mucho menos, él podía hacer todo lo que quisiese y no necesitaba que otros lo hicieran por él. Además, Sasuke lo hacía tres mil veces mejor que esos chuchos pulgosos.

Una pregunta no dejaba de rondarle. ¿Supuestamente los chuchos no tenían un problema a la hora de procrear? ¿No era que había muy pocas crías? ¿Entonces como es que, de la nada, hubiese aparecido esa chucha? La verdad es que Sasuke siempre se había preguntado cuándo tenían tiempo de procrear los chuchos si siempre que iba a casa de algún vampiro, éstos estaban hasta arriba de trabajo o siendo castigados por los señoritos de la casa.

Observó como el chucho cogía un trozo de pan y lo partía por la mitad, vertía un poco de aceite y después ponía dos o tres lonchas de queso. Se acercaba de nuevo a la nueva mascota y se lo tendía con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Naruto al ver como la pequeña no se movía, que seguía mirándole casi sin parpadear, se preocupó.

–¿No te gusta el queso?–preguntó a la vez que hacia una lista mental de lo que le quedaba en su piso y si podía ir en unos momentos al departamento de Iruka y pillar comida sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Al ver que asentía se relajó.

–Entonces toma–le volvió a tender el bocata.

El rubio vio como ésta vacilaba y con tristeza se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a la normalidad, en hablar sin tener que estar midiendo sus palabras... En ser una persona normal.

_Naruto, no seas idiota, nunca va ha ser una persona normal... al igual que tú._

Después de unos minutos de vacilación, la niña alcanzó el bocata y se lo llevó a la boca, mordiendo con suavidad, degustando la comida que poco a poco pasaba por su garganta.

El rubio le sirvió otro vaso de agua y ésta sonrió con timidez.

Después de eso, Naruto se giró y encaró al vampiro.

–¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Sasuke lo miró, desafiante.

–¿He hecho algo por ahora?–sonrió de lado al ver el rostro del chucho–. Podría haberte impedido perfectamente para que no liberaras a la cachorrita de pacotilla, pero no lo hice. Tampoco iré con el cuento al dueño, no me interesa.

–¿Por qué?–tuvo que preguntar.

–Capricho–respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

No era una respuesta que satisfacía a Naruto, pero le valió por ahora. Sabía que el vampiro era más de lo que aparentaba y la verdad es que tenía el estúpido deseo de conocerlo mejor y llegar incluso a llevarse bien, aunque al igual que entendía eso, comprendía que eso era imposible. Ni él ni Sasuke iban a ser amigos, ni mucho menos confiar el uno del otro.

–¿Cómo te llamas?–volvió a preguntar a la niña quien acabó de masticar y volvió a mirarlos a ambos.

Sasuke le miró con indiferencia, sin importarle mucho la respuesta que iba a dar.

–Ku...Ku...shi...na...–musitó. Naruto le sonrió y ante eso la niña cogió aire y volvió a abrir la boca para repetir su nombre, intentando decirlo de un tirón, aunque el fuerte dolor de la garganta se lo impedía un poco–. Kushina.

Naruto hizo que el flequillo le tapase los ojos. El vampiro se percató de ese hecho y le intrigó, aunque no dijo nada(como siempre).

–Kushina–susurró el rubio. Sonrió con melancolía, levantó el rostro y miró a la cachorra–. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora planeas "salvarlos" también a ellos?–preguntó divertido el vampiro.

Naruto lo ignoró y siguió mirando con intensidad a Kushina. Ésta dejó a un lado el pequeño trozo que le quedaba de comida y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

El rubio le abrazó con fuerza, intentando no hacerle daño, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando notó que sus lágrimas se multiplicaban.

–Ellos... me...me obligaron–balbuceó la pequeña. Naruto sintió como sus ojos le empezaban a escocer, pero se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior en un intento de retener las lágrimas–. Yo no quería... mi cuerpo... yo... yo...

–Shhh–la silenció–. No digas más–murmuró.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo donde solamente se podía oír los sollozos de la pequeña. Naruto lanzó una mirada asesina al vampiro. Éste sólo lo ignoró.

–A partir de ahora vivirás aquí, conmigo–rompió el silencio el rubio–. Tengo una hermosa gata llamada Congui. Le caerás muy bien–_Dudo que un gato se lleve bien con un chucho, _pensó el vampiro–. También tengo una perra, Laika. Es tan blanca que parece un copo de nieve. Es muy cariñosa y revoltosa así que os llevaréis muy bien–_Eso lo veo más lógico, _volvió a pensar el vampiro–. También conocerás a Iruka y Kakashi, que son mis tutores... mis padres adoptivos. ¿Sabes? Mis padres tampoco estuvieron conmigo desde los cinco años, pero veras como entre todos conseguimos que esa sonrisa tan hermosa que seguro que tienes vuelva a aparecer, ¿si?

Kushina lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir y volver a esconder el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

–Además aquí ya no tienes nada que temer. No habrá vampiros ni nada por el estilo. No habrá palizas, ni órdenes ni nada de lo que has tenido que pasar todo este tiempo–siguió hablando–. Colmillitos es... es...–miró al susodicho pensativo–. La verdad es que no sé qué es exactamente. Pero por ahora diremos que es un amigo. Puedes confiar en él–notó que la pequeña temblaba en sus brazos–. Tranquila, él nunca te ordenará nada, ¿a qué no?

Ambos chuchos se giraron para mirar al vampiro. La pequeña con miedo y el rubio amenazante. Ante esa situación, Sasuke lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar sonoramente y luego sonreír de lado.

–Nunca me han gustado lo perros y no voy a empezar ahora a tenerlo como de mascota–dijo solamente.

Naruto entendió a lo que se refería y por primera vez le sonrió de forma sincera, agradeciéndoselo en silencio.

–¿Lo ves? Es el tito colmillitos–bromeó.

Un gruñido le advirtió que se estaba pasando.

–Sí, sí, luego hablamos–asintió el rubio sin saber muy bien por qué lo decía.

Sasuke lo observó sorprendido. Era verdad que en ese preciso momento le iba a decir que ya hablarían ellos a solas(porque temía que la chucha empezase a llorar de nuevo y es que él odiaba a los niños, pero más aún si eran ruidoso o lloricas) y por eso le había sorprendido el hecho de que Naruto le soltase eso con sólo escuchar el gruñido de advertencia.

–Bueno, tú y yo, jovencita, nos vamos a dormir porque mañana tendremos que ir a ver a un muy preocupado Iruka y después, al hospital para ver cómo de grave estás. Tengo la esperanza de no pisar ese lugar–confesó a la vez que la cogía de nuevo entre sus brazos–. Nunca me ha gustado ese lugar... me da escalofríos. Por eso iremos a ver a Iru ya que sabe mucho de medicina. Además también estará Kakashi... Sí, iremos a su departamento en cuanto nos despertemos, después de una buena ducha, porque ¿a qué te quieres duchar?–Kushina asintió con fuerza–. Sí, yo también. ¡Ya sé! Nos ducharemos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

La pequeña lo miró unos instantes a la vez que se adentraban en la habitación del rubio. Estaba desordenada y había algún que otro libro tirado por el suelo y Naruto recordó que ahí había luchado contra el vampiro que ahora mismo le estaba siguiendo por toda la casa como si fuera su puta sombra.

Kushina volvió a asentir.

Naruto la dejó en la cama, otra vez le tuvo que prometer que estaría con ella para que ésta le soltase. Se giró y miró al vampiro casi con burla.

–¿Qué? ¿Te vas o duermes con nosotros, colmillitos?

Éste lo miró con frialdad.

Antes de irse, Naruto escuchó un susurro del vampiro.

–Creo que te estoy dando demasiada cuerda, chihuahua.


	11. Colmillitos cabreado Día 4

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegráis y me animáis a que siga escribiendo y eso ya es un gran pago por el tiempo que dedico a hacerlo. También me emociono cuando veo que las personas ponen esta historia como favorita o follow. Por eso, actualizo ahora, cuando ya he actualizado esta tarde, porque me siento feliz y porque queridos míos, vengo también a recordarles que hoy es el día de la madre xD (Me lo recuerdo también a mi porque sino se me va la olla y no le digo nada a la mía xD)

¡Feliz día!

* * *

Cap 11: Colmillitos cabreado es igual a Chucho hospitalizado. Día 4

Iruka les había despertado poco después de que hubiesen conseguido dormir. El tutor estaba preocupado y no hacía más que preguntar y cuestionar al rubio el por qué no había ido a casa. Naruto le explicó escuetamente la razón de su decisión pero aún así no se explayó en demasía porque a parte de que estaba muerto de sueño, quería hacerlo de frente a frente. Tampoco mencionó a la pequeña en ningún momento. Lo más seguro es que si lo hiciese, Iruka pondría el grito en el cielo y lo obligaría ir hacia allí al segundo.

Poco después, decidieron ducharse y desayunar ya vestidos para partir a la casa de su desesperado tutor.

La cachorra, que era así como la llamaba de forma afectuosa Naruto, no se separaba del rubio ni un segundo. Tenía que sentirlo cerca y si era piel contra piel, mejor que mejor. Por ese motivo, el Uzumaki la cargó durante todo el trayecto. Increíblemente, le había cogido mucho cariño y eso que la acababa de conocer, pero es que cada vez que temblaba, cada vez que le miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros inundados por el dolor, por el coraje, por el odio... le recordaba a él. Era como verse a si mismo cuando tenía su edad. Todavía podía recordar aquellos días que pasaba horas y horas mirándose en el espejo, intentando visualizar algo en su interior que se asemejase a la esperanza.

No le importaba llevarla en brazos. Calculaba que pesaba entre uno treinta y treinta y cinco kilos, así que no le importaba. Eso sí, cuando empezase a coger peso... ¿para qué engañar? También la cargaría.

Agarrándola con una sola mano, Naruto inserto la llave en la puerta del departamento de su tutor. Estaba nervioso. Bueno, nervioso era poco. Con decir que tuvo que hacer diez intentos para poder abrir la dichosa puerta pensando qué le iba a decir a sus tutores.

No sabía si se enfurecerían, le regañarían y luego le perdonarían o básicamente le dirían que se buscase la vida, aunque tenía la esperanza que ocurriese la primera opción. Había ideado un plan para que Iruka ni Kakashi se cabreasen de sobre manera, pero con eso de los nervios ya se le había olvidado. Lo suyo no era la estrategia, eso seguro.

–¿Por qué demonios has tarda...do...?–Iruka lo bordó nada más abrir la puerta con las manos dispuestas a agarrarle de las solapas de la ropa, pero se quedó en el intento ya que sus ojos pronto detectaron a la cachorra.

Naruto intentó contener la risa al observar como el rostro de su tutor mutaba por segundos. Pasó de sorprendido a estupefacto, luego a curioso e intrigado y por fin, después de unos segundos, volvió a su estado normal.

–Antes de que digas nada, dejanos pasar por lo menos–rompió el incómodo silencio el rubio.

Su tutor asintió y les dejó pasar. Naruto aún con Kushina en brazos, se sentó en el sofá e Iruka hizo lo propio en frente suya. Kakashi apareció de pronto solamente con unos pantalones y con el pelo revuelto. Obviamente, también traía la estúpida bufanda que siempre portaba y que sólo se quitaba para hacer cochinadas con Iruka.

–Ponte algo encima, por tu madre, que vas a traumatizar a la niña–le dijo el rubio nada más verle aparecer.

Su orden no fue inmediatamente cumplida, ya que, al igual que Iruka, se quedó estupefacto al ver a la cachorra y no pudo moverse del sitio de la impresión hasta que su novio le instó aque se cubriera.

La tensión en la sala se alargó otros segundos hasta que reapareció Kakashi que se sentó junto a Iruka. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le dieron permiso a Naruto para que comenzase a explicar lo que pasaba.

Kushina, por su parte, se encontraba arropada por los fuertes brazos del rubio, por el cual sentía un fuerte respeto, más allá de lo que su condición de le obligaba.

e dejé llevar un poco–ambos asintieron a la vez–. Tal y como me dijiste, Iruka, aullé y pude comprobar que sí, soy un alfa–lo último lo soltó mostrando el poco agrado que le hacia serlo–. Todo los licántropos que habían cerca de la ciudad me respondieron. Fue algo que jamás había experimentado. La libertad, el sentirme yo completamente, el miedo por perderme a mi mismo, las ganas de completar la transformación... Todos me hablaban. Los entendía. No eran sonidos de animales, no, eran voces, cada una con un tono, cada uno pidiendo... exigiendo una explicación sobre mi aparición. Fue tan...–Naruto se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para así poder transmitir los miles de sentimientos que le invadieron en ese momento. Pasados unos segundo se rindió y volvió a su explicación–. Escuché la voz desesperada de una niña pidiéndome socorro. No lo dudé ni un instante. Increíblemente sabía dónde se encontraba con solo escuchar _su _voz, no puedo explicar cómo porque yo ni siquiera lo entiendo. Todo lo que ocurrió anoche, los sentimientos, mis propios pensamientos inclusive eran tan confusos que poco recuerdo de manera lucida. Solamente sé que de pronto estaba en frente de un pequeña loba que se hallaba encadenada y muy mal herida. Le quité las cadenas y me la llevé a mi piso. Ahí la cuidé y... bueno, aquí estamos.

Hubo un silencio espectral. Naruto estaba seguro que si en ese instante hubiese pasado una mosca por allí, la habría escuchado.

Kushina observaba entre los brazos del rubio a los tutores de éste. No les parecía peligrosos, pero aún así se aferró más a Naruto cuando la mirada de Iruka recayó de nuevo en ella.

–Por cierto, se llama Kushina–sonrió el rubio.

Iruka y Kakashi abrieron sus ojos a más no poder.

–Ella...

–Sí–sonrió de nuevo Naruto con cariño–. Ella es.

–Vaya...–fue lo único que pronuncio Kakashi aún sin salir del asombro inicial.

Iruka se mordió el labio inferior y observó con detenimiento al que ya veía como a un hijo. Naruto le devolvió la mirada. En ella le mostró lo suficiente para hacer que los pensamientos que le estaban intentando invadir se fueran disolviendo para quedar en una total calma.

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?–inquirió curioso el tutor.

El menor se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo.

–Cuidarla–contestó al fin–. No puedo permitir que caiga de nuevo en las manos de los vampiros, así que la cuidaré. Pero... necesitaré vuestra ayuda.

–¿En qué?–preguntó Iruka.

–No sé cómo hacerlo. Además no podré estar todo el tiempo con ella, la universidad...–entonces Naruto recordó el principal motivo del por qué quería hablar con Kakashi–. Necesito documentos de identidad falsos, así como apuntarla a un colegio–la observó con cariño–. Quiero que tenga una educación normal, que cuando sea mayor pueda elegir, tal y como yo puedo hacerlo.

Ambos tutores asintieron con comprensión.

–¿Cuál será su apellido?–cuestionó Kakashi sacando una hoja y un boli para apuntar.

–Uzumaki.

–Año de nacimiento 2004–susurró mientras apuntaba–. ¿Hija única?

–No, es mi hermana.

–Vale. Pongo tus datos como si fueras su tutor legal. Después me pondré en añadir las notas de los antiguos cursos y cosas por el estilo. ¿Alguna asignatura que quieras que se le de mal?

–Mmmm ¿plástica?

Ambos tutores le observaron, divertidos.

–No eres tú, Naruto–rió Iruka.

Éste le sacó la lengua.

–¿Qué te parece catalán?–el rubio asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio observando como Kakashi escribía sin parar.

–¿Qué vas a hacer con tus amigos? Se van a sorprender cuando aparezcas con una hermana de un día para otro–comentó el de la cicatriz en el rostro.

–Mi hermana ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo con otra familia de acogida dado que nos separaron de pequeños y ahora la he podido encontrar de nuevo. Como soy mayor de edad, se me permite cuidarla–improvisó Naruto poniendo cara afligida mientras narraba la historia.

–¿Tienes una hermana cuando tus padres murieron en 1993?

–¡Cállate! Aguafiestas. Me había salido muy bien esa súper improvisación.

–Sí, bueno...

Kakashi se levantó y se metió en la habitación. Los otros dos restantes pudieron observar como sacaba el móvil de su pantalón, clara señal de que ya iba a empezar a hacer los documentos falsos. Naruto sonrió aliviado. Siempre había podido contar con sus salvadores, sea cual sea el problema, ellos siempre estaban allí.

Kushina había cerrado los ojos. Todavía tenía sueño y el reconfortante calor del rubio la adormecía. Entre sus brazos sentía que nada malo le iba a ocurrir. Esos ojos azules se lo decían y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que creerlo.

De pronto el rubio se movió e intentó levantarse, sin acordarse que tenía a la cachorra entre la piernas ya que está no se movía ni un centímetro, como si no quisiera que reparasen en ella. Ésta se aferró con fuerza al sentir que se levantaba. Naruto la miró, sorprendido.

–Me tengo que ir un momento–anunció el rubio–. ¿Puedes cuidar de ella hasta que vuelva?

–Claro, pero ¿dónde vas?

–Me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer algo.

–¿El qué?

–Algo.

–Y ese _algo _no me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad?

El rubio suspiró. Iruka y sus interrogatorios.

–Te prometo que te lo diré, pero no ahora–contestó.

–Vamos, que estás metido en líos.

–No saques conclusiones precipitadas, que en eso eres un profesional–volvió a suspirar el menor.

Naruto llevó las manos a la cabeza de la cachorra haciendo que ésta la levantase. Ella sabía lo que pasaría ahora, pero no quería. Volvía a sentir el miedo viajándole por todo el cuerpo. Sus manos ya empezaban a temblar, intentando ejercer fuerza a aquel cuerpo que poco a poco se estaba alejando de ella, quitándole su momento de tranquilidad.

–Tranquila, prometo que volveré–musitó Naruto recostándola de nuevo en el sofá, acariciándole el rostro con ternura–. Iruka puede ser un gruñón pero puedes confiar en él plenamente. Nunca te hará nada que te dañe–la cachorra asintió, pero aún así no tranquilizó los nervios que crecían dentro del rubio al dejarla sola. Sabía por experiencia que alejarse de la única fuente tranquilizante que había alrededor provocaba más de un miedo intenso–. Haremos una cosa, ¿vale? Si tienes la necesidad de que esté contigo, le dices a Iruka que me llame y en menos de dos minutos estaré aquí, da igual para qué.

Kushina lo observó y volvió a asentir un poco más tranquila.

Naruto se incorporó y se dirigió hacia Iruka.

–Por cierto, ¿y mi gata y la perra?

–Están encerradas en tu cuarto. No paraban de hacer ruido, buscándote–le explicó señalando una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

–Vale. Cuando me vaya, ábreles y enseñáselos a Kushina.

–¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

–Porque ahora mismo no puedo, tengo prisa–_y cada vez más _pensó el rubio.

Iruka lo miró con desaprobación, todavía preguntándose que era lo que le escondía. Sin perder un segundo más, Naruto salió de la casa mirando por todas partes.

_¿Por qué?_ Se volvió a cuestionar. ¿Por qué lo sentía? Era como un extraño sentimiento que le avisaba donde estaba, que le estaba esperando e incluso que le estaba llamando en silencio, exigiendo que fuera a su lado.

Fue hasta el parque y entrecerró los ojos, buscándole. Lo sentía cerca. Estaba allí, lo sabía, lo olía. Aquel horroroso olor estaba impregnado en cada parte del lugar, avisándole, advirtiéndole que estaba siendo vigilado.

Y entonces, en ese momento, supo dónde se hallaba.

Se acercó a un árbol, fingiendo que paseaba sin ninguna intención de hacer algo más, se apoyó en éste y miró hacia arriba. Allí, unos ojos negros estaban clavados en él, observándole sin pestañear.

–¿Tienes complejo de mono?–rió el rubio.

Colmillitos afiló la mirada.

–Sígueme, tenemos que hablar–ordenó.

Naruto, enfadado por aquella orden, se sorprendió al notar como su cuerpo se ponía rígido y hacia el amago de moverse, a la espera de que el vampiro se moviese para seguirle. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al percatarse de que... ¡No! Imposible... Podía soportar todo menos... menos eso.

–Podemos hacerlo aquí–intentó decirlo con tranquilidad, como si no le pasase nada, pero le salió como un mormullo ahogado.

El nudo que sentía en la garganta cada vez lo notaba más apretado, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Colmillitos lo observó unos instantes y después de bajar con facilidad el árbol, comenzó a andar, camuflándose entre la gente que caminaba por allí sin percatarse de que un vampiro andaba a su lado.

Naruto lo siguió a regañadientes. Sabía que estaba enfadado, pero ahora, no entendía el por qué. Lo más seguro es que sería una tontería, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que le ocurría.

Pararon en un callejón nada transitado. ¿Por qué siempre encontraban lo peor de lo peor sin quererlo? Es que encima aparecía así, de la nada, como si aquel mugriento sitio hubiese sido preparado para la ocasión. Además, era perfecto. Aún siendo las doce y media, una de la mañana, estaba oscuro. Por la edificación que había a su alrededor no pasaba ni un ápice de iluminación. Vamos, un sitio perfecto para violar a alguien en cualquier momento del día.

Colmillitos se apoyó con pose chulesca(o por lo menos así le pareció a Naruto) en la pared, observando al rubio detenidamente.

–¿Qué pasa?–cuestionó Uzumaki.

Sasuke lo miró de nuevo antes de contestar.

–¿Te la has quedado?

–Kushina no es un objeto que se puede quedar o tirar–siseó con rabia–. Creo que no te quedó claro que si aún seguías pensando que los licántropos son meros objetos, no te quería por aquí, a ella no le haces bien.

–Ni pretendía–una sonrisa torcida apareció en su pálido rostro–. Si yo me voy ahora, tú mueres.

Naruto lo observó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

–Y es que, siempre que te miro poner esa cara de pescado, sé, que en el fondo, te haría un favor–continuó hablando el vampiro–. A ti y a todo el mundo que te conoce. Aunque, eso también es lo que me echa para atrás. ¿Desde cuándo hago cosas que beneficien al mundo?

–Entonces he de suponer que no me matarás para seguir con tu maldad, ¿no?

Naruto cerró los ojos, inundado por el sorpresivo dolor que le atravesó toda la espalda al ser arrojado contra la pared.

Sasuke le puso un bazo en el cuello y con el otro le cogió las manos del contrario y le inmovilizó las piernas para que no pudiera contraatacar.

–Pero aún así te puedo torturar–susurró en su oído con tono sádico–. Te tengo que enseñar todavía muchas cosas, chucho, como por ejemplo no hay que enfadar a... ¿cómo me llamaste ayer? "tito Colmillitos".

Oh, con que eso era lo que le ocurría. Cierto, si mal no recordaba, colmillitos había mencionado algo así que le había dado mucha cuerda o no sé qué. No lo había entendido o no había querido hacerlo. Pero en ese instante, teniéndolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, respirando el putrefacto aliento del vampiro, sintiendo como su estómago intentaba salir por la boca del asco que sentía, se percató de que sea lo que sea lo que colmillitos había pensado, le iba a doler, pero bien.

De pronto, sin avisar, Sasuke lo soltó y se volvió a apoyar en la pared.

–Pero eso será después. Primero tengo asuntos importantes que tratar contigo, chucho–comentó–. No querría tener que hacerlo pero... El dueño de...

–Kushina no es un objeto.

–...la chucha resultó que lo conocía–_por desgracia _pensó con rencor el vampiro–. Y justamente lo vi anoche, después de irme de tu... bueno, de la ratonera donde te escondes.

–Mi casa.

–Y el muy imbécil no tiene nada que hacer que oler el aroma de la chucha en mi, así que, bueno, no te tengo que explicar más, ¿no? Supongo que tu nivel de gilipollez no llega a niveles tan altos como para no entender.

–Siempre tan simpático, oye–soltó con sarcasmo–. ¿Qué le has dicho?

Sasuke lo miró para luego desviar la mirada al segundo.

–Lo más seguro es que no se haya creído nada de lo que le solté. Tampoco le dije mucho, pero estoy seguro que ahora me tiene en el punto de mira. Los vampiros son muy recelosos si les robas o les tocas sus pertenencias.

–Kushina no es un objeto–volvió a gruñir el rubio.

–Yo no soy quien lo dice, chucho, así que deja de repetir siempre lo mismo. Me provocas jaqueca y mira que los vampiros no podemos tenerla.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del lobo.

–¿En serio?

–¿El qué? ¿Que no tengamos jaqueca y tú me la provoques o que quiera que te calles?

–Idiota–puso los ojos en blanco–. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que tener cuidado para que tu amiguito...

–¿Amigo? Yo no necesito de eso...

–Sí, cierto, se me olvidaba–le cortó–. Bien, déjame retractarme. Tendremos que tener cuidado para que el otro mosquito no ande cerca de la cachorra. No ahora. Estoy intentando que vuelva a ser como antes y por ahora ya aceptado a Iruka, cosa que, para un día, es un gran paso.

–¿No has pensado que lo hace porque eres el que la a "salvado" y tiene que obedecerte?–preguntó colmillitos.

El ambiente entre ambos chicos era tranquilo, hasta un punto de comodidad. Naruto sentía dentro suyo que tenía que seguirle el royo al vampiro en todos sus cambios de humor, porque sino, acabaría de verdad muerto y eso, precisamente, era lo que menos le apetecía.

Luego, por su parte, Sasuke no entendía porque le estaba contando todo eso al maldito chucho pero tampoco quería acabar con el estúpido trato que habían echo tres días atrás. Jamás lo admitiría, pero después de conocer al chucho sus días había sido más llevaderos, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y eso provocaba que todos sus fantasmas del pasado no le atormentasen segundo sí y al siguiente también. Pero bueno, sabía... no, mejor, comprendía que todo eso iba a acabar tarde o temprano. Su hermano ya empezaba a pisparse sobre el cambio y las desapariciones de Sasuke y, bueno, si de algo era sabido de los Uchiha, era que todos los miembros eran bastante curiosos, aunque intentasen ocultarlo. De todas formas, Sasuke ya había pensado el gran final de la diversión para recordarla con un buen sabor de boca...

–No, no es por eso–la voz del chucho lo volvió a la realidad.

–Hn, lo que digas, chucho.

–Una cosa, colmillitos, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por Kushina?

Sasuke se le quedó observando, sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿Él? ¿Preocupado? ¡Por favor, no le hagas reír!

–Solamente estoy siguiéndote el juego, chucho.

–¿Qué juego?

–No sé si recuerdas pero quedamos en ser "amigos" y bueno, no soy muy bueno en eso pero creo que los "amigos" se apoyan o yo qué sé qué más–sonrió de forma fría.

Naruto lo observó, intentando averiguar qué se escondía detrás de esa escalofriante mueca que le ponía los vellos de punta.

–Vale, lo que tú digas–musitó al final, pero aún sin fiarse un pelo del vampiro.

De pronto, la música del móvil de Naruto sonó.

–¿Sí?

–¿Naruto? ¿Dónde diablos estás?–cuestionó la voz de Cris al otro lado del aparato–. ¿No vas a venir hoy tampoco a la universidad?

¡Mierda! Se había olvidado completamente de esa estupidez humana.

–No, hoy no voy a ir y dudo que lo haga también mañana.

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿A ocurrido algo? ¿Sasuke está contigo?

–Si me dejas hablar, a lo mejor te contesto al interrogatorio–comentó divertido el rubio. Al ver que se quedaba en silencio, sonrió–. Veras, he estado en problemas desde ayer. Resulta que una sobrina que no sabía que existía apareció ayer por la noche diciendo que sus padres, véase, mis tíos, acababan de morir y bueno, no tenía nadie más a quién acudir, así que ahora la estoy cuidando yo y quiero meterla en un colegio y hacer todo el papeleo lo antes posible. Y sí, Sasuke está conmigo. También vive con nosotros. Dentro de poco mi piso parecerá un albergue.

–Joder, tío, en ocasiones que tu vida me recuerda a una de las tantas telenovelas que ve mi padre en su tiempo libre–rió su amigo–. Pero bueno, se lo diré a los demás. Aunque por eso no te llamaba... bueno, a parte.

–¿Entonces?

–Entre todos y cuando quiero decir todos es todos.

–¿Todos?–repitió Naruto sorprendido.

–Sí, todos. Hemos dicho de quedar mañana por la noche para salir y hacer el tonto. Ya sabes... hace tiempo que no nos vemos así que nos gustaría que vinieses, aunque después de lo que me has contado entenderemos que no vengas y que nos dejes plantados.

–Qué comprensivo de tu parte–contestó con sarcasmo al escuchar esa última frase–. Pero bueno, supongo que se la puedo dejar a Iruka esa noche...

–¡Traete a Sasuke también! Las chicas han hablado de lo maravilloso que es para la vista, por no decir que, y cito textualmente, "está para varios cambios de bragas y aún así no pararías de correrte después de horas y horas de solo observarle"–pronunció con rencor–. Y bueno, todo el mundo quiere conocerle. Además nos han dicho que Iván traerá cosas de su trabajo.

–¿En serio? ¿Y para qué coño queremos cosas de un...?

–Bueno, nunca se sabe–le cortó con tono pícaro.

–Sí, sí. He de suponer, pues, que Sarai saldrá también.

–¿Qu–qué tiene que ver ella aquí?–preguntó con evidente nerviosismo.

–Bueno, no sé, dímelo tú.

–¡Idiota!–le gritó avergonzado–. Espero que estés solo porque sino te machaco, cabrón.

–Pero si no he dicho nada.

–¿Eso significa que estás con alguien?–Cris sudó frío ante esa idea–. ¡Oh, no! Joder. Espero que no sea nadie importante.

–¿Sarai, tal vez?

–Como estés con ella mientras me estás diciendo esto, te mato...

–A ver, tranquilizate, hombre, que estoy solo–miró a Sasuke divertido–. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. Si crees que Sasuke es una amenaza...

–Joder...

–No se lo va a decir a nadie.

–¡Claro, como al señorito nunca le ha gustado nadie porque es extraño, no me puedes entender!

–¡Ey!

–Cuando te mole alguien se lo iré contando a todo el mundo–dijo antes de colgar.

Naruto se quedó mirando el móvil con una sonrisa divertida para luego suspirar.

¿Cuando le gustase alguien? No, esa no era la pregunta indicada ni certera, sino ¿le gustaría alguien algún día? O ¿Le tendría que gustar alguien o por ello la condenaría a un dolor y sufrimiento inimaginable? Siempre tenía el mismo miedo, la misma incógnita que no quería desaparecer y la verdad es que pensando en el amor él se sentía incapacitado para sentir tal cosa a la magnitud que se exigía en una pareja. Sí, podía querer a las personas pero como amigos, familiares... nada más.

Luego estaba el escabroso asunto de la licantropía. Naruto había llegado a pensar que no se enamoraría de nadie humano, sino alguien como él, alguien anormal. Un ser de terror y eso, sintiéndolo mucho, no iba a suceder. No quería por nada del mundo que la historia volviese a repetirse y con ello todo lo que conlleva.

De pronto, el móvil volvió a sonar.

–¿Sí?

–A las once y media en Plaza de España o Plaza Islandia como quieras llamarla–informó la voz vacía de Cris.

–A ver, tío, no te cabrees por esta gilipollez. No se lo he dicho a nadie, además que tú tampoco me lo dijiste, lo he deducido yo solito, al igual que Cata.

–¿Cata también lo sabe?–musitó con asombro–. ¿Tanto se me nota?

–Bueeeenoooo... sí, para que mentir. Pareces un imbécil cuando la ves. Se te ponen los ojos de pez y no paras de mirarla, como si estuvieras en el desierto y ella fuera la única fuente de agua cercana.

–Bien, más o menos es así como me siento cada vez que la veo–Naruto sabía que en ese preciso instante, su amigo tenía la cara roja, avergonzado por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

–Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Nunca has...

–¡¿Qué importa?! Sí, nadie me ha gusta, no me he sentido atraído por nadie, pero si fuera así, se lo diría de frente cuando estuviese seguro de que de verdad me gusta, que la quiero, no iría por detrás viendo como hace una vida sin mi a su lado. ¡Idioteces! Eso es lo que son tus miedos, unos estorbos que te tienes que quitar para poder seguir tu camino. Ya has decidido que de verdad la quieres, ¿no?

–Sí–contestó intimidado.

–Bien, pues adelante. Porque a lo mejor mañana ya es muy tarde. A lo mejor ahora mismo esté conociendo a un chico que le guste y le haga reírse, olvidarse de ti y plufff ¡Adiós, oportunidad!

–¡Gracias, Naruto, me has animado un montón!–gruñó irónico.

–No pretendía hacerlo. Sólo quiero que veas que, tío, lucha con todas tus fuerza y si no te corresponde, aún así no la dejes marchar. Intenta hacer que se quede pillada por ti, no importa cómo, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, como si te tienes que vestir de tía para hacerlo si de verdad te gusta. Sarai es una de las pocas tías que puedes decir que es cien por cien legal.

–Joder, Naruto, ¿has pensado en escribir una revista rosa?

–¿Eh?

–Sí, de estas que la gente te envía sus dudas y tu las respondes y tal.

–Deja de decir imbecilidades y llama a Sarai. A mi, ahora, déjame en paz con tus chorradas que he dormido menos de cinco horas.

–Sí, sí, borde.

Guardó el aparato, no sin antes mirar la hora. Eran las tres y media. ¡Con razón estaba muerto de hambre!

Miró de nuevo a colmillitos. Éste no se había movido ni un ápice de donde se encontraba. El rubio intentó recordar la conversación que estaban manteniendo antes de la interrupción, pero básicamente le fue imposible. No se acordaba.

–Bueno, ¿vamos a comer algo? Estoy muerto de hambre y dentro de poco voy a desfallecer.

Sasuke lo observó y pasados unos segundos se encogió de hombros para luego seguirle hasta un sitio de comida rápida, donde Naruto pidió un bocadillo de queso. Después de fueron a sentar en un parque que había por allí cerca.

–Cómo te voy a echar de menos, queso mío–susurró Naruto observando el bocadillo con hambre. Sasuke le escrutó con el ceño fruncido. El rubio se percató de esto–. Lo que ocurre es que estoy en fase de volverme vegano.

–¿Vegano?

–Sí, no comer nada derivado de un animal. Eso implica también el queso. Y con lo que a mi me gusta esta cosa.

–¿Qué? ¿No quieres comerte a tus familiares?–bromeó el vampiro con malas intenciones.

Naruto lo ignoró completamente.

–Sé lo que se siente el estar entre barrotes–dijo con simpleza, mientras seguía comiendo.

Sasuke le miró, interrogante, aunque el rubio no se percató de ello y cómo lo agradeció el vampiro. Seguía y seguía sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad por el maldito y asqueroso chucho. Por cualquier cosa. Tonterías, pero aún así siempre le asaltaba una pregunta que se iba multiplicando al segundo. Y eso le enfadaba. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada al pasar de los siglos? No, pareciese que no.

–Sabes, como tenemos que estar juntos todos los días, pero tampoco quiero que Kushina esté todo el día con un vampiro cuando estoy intentando que los olvide, por así decirlo, te propongo un nuevo trato–comentó de pronto Naruto. Colmillitos lo miró, a la espera de escuchar su brillante idea–. ¿Por qué no vernos por las tardes? Por las mañanas estaría con ella y luego toda la tarde estaría contigo. Obviamente, mañana también estaríamos juntos toda la noche–comentó pensativo–. Aunque el sábado sería un problema... mmmm... no sé tú pero yo sí que duermo y bueno, noche de marcha más bebida más tonterías más noche en vela igual resacón y cansancio al día siguiente.

–¿Y eso debería importarme?

–También está el problema de mi tutor–continuó hablando sin prestar atención al vampiro–. Sabe que le oculto algo. Aunque, bueno... digamos que le oculto más de una cosa–murmuró para si–. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que dentro de poco enviará a Kakashi para que me siga, si no lo ha hecho ya, así que...

–Vuelvo a repetir, ¿debería importarme?

–Tendría, porque si sabe que estoy contigo, un vampiro y no por mi voluntad, he de añadir, bueno...

–No hará nada. No puede hacerme nada.

–Sí, bueno, yo de eso no estaría tan seguro.

Se levantó sin darle tiempo a contestar al vampiro. Se encaminó hacia la papelera que había cerca de allí y tiró el envoltorio de su comida.

–¿Vamos?–le preguntó a colmillitos.

Naruto lo guió hasta una tienda de móviles, dispuesto a comprarle uno para así poder comunicarse con él sin tener que verse. También serviría como tapadera de cara a sus amigos.

Pasada una hora más o menos, salieron del local con un móvil nuevo. Naruto lo primero que hizo fue guardar su propio teléfono con el nombre de "Chucho". No es que le gustase que le llamase así, pero sabía que si le ponía Naruto Uzumaki el muy capullo sería capaz de venir y decirle que no lo había encontrado aún siendo el único contacto que tenía en la tarjeta.

Y después se guardó el número de Sasuke en su propio móvil, siendo observado por éste y poniendo como nombre de contacto "Colmillitos", aunque estuvo tentado en añadir lo de tito, pero se retuvo. Sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría en el hospital.

Sin decir nada, el vampiro desapareció dejándole solo, sin darle ninguna explicación. Naruto sintió curiosidad al saber porqué irse de esa manera y más al sentir la presencia de más vampiros cerca de allí.

Sin pensar en el colmillitos más de lo que era estrictamente necesario, siguió su camino, decidido en volver a por Kushina. Ya eran las seis y media así que...

Se raspó las rodillas al ser empujado. Confuso intentó volver a ponerse en pie pero antes de que pudiese haberlo conseguido, sintió como alguien le agarraba de la pierna derecha y lo levantaba del suelo para estamparlo contra la pared.

El aire salió de sus pulmones, provocando que cuando su cuerpo por fin tocó el suelo, rompió a jadear. Intentó mirar a su atacante y su sangre se heló al observar... debía de ser una broma.

Una patada en el estómago le hizo casi devolver hasta la última papilla, pero se contentó con hacerle devolver lo que acababa de comer escasas horas atrás junto con aquel que en ese instante le estaba golpeando sin ni siquiera una maldita explicación.

Con cada golpe recibido, Naruto sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo. Y pronto descubrió que, sin ni siquiera saberlo, había empezado a confiar en un vampiro.

En el mismo que le estaba estampando una y otra vez con todo lo que había en su camino. Rompiéndole la pierna.

Antes de que cayese en la inconsciencia, observó como otro vampiro aparecía y empezaba a hablar con colmillitos.

_Colmillitos._

* * *

Intentaré actualizar el jueves que viene.

Espero que os haya gustado y feliz día de la madre, si hay alguna leyendo ^_^


	12. Sangre Días 6

NOTA: Lo siento por la hora de la actulización. ¡Me quedé sin luz! Y bueno, lógicamente, sin luz, no hay internet y sin internet no hay nada de nada TT_TT

Si alguno de vosotros leéis mi otro fic que también publico de Harry Potter, _Sucio,_ y estáis esperando la continuación, siento decir que todavía no la tengo. La tendré entre esta tarde y mañana.

Sin más, que tengáis una agradable lectura.

¡Ya se acerca el final de la semana!

* * *

Cap 12: Sangre. Días 6.

Una sonrisa torcida.

Eso era todo.

No podía ni quería articular nada más. Con esa única mueca expresaba todo lo que tenía por dentro.

Colmillitos se había dado a la fuga hacia un par de horas y la verdad es que lo agradecía. ¿Qué lo había hecho por él? ¡Los cojones de Pablo el costurero! Si hubiese sido así, no tendría que haber sido tan bestia, porque algo no podía negar y es que lo había disfrutado y bien. Se había descargado pero bien. Rompiéndole casi todas su extremidades... Hijo de puta.

Lo había dejado ahí, en el callejón, tirado, apoyado en la pared... recordando una y otra vez sus palabras antes de irse. Claro, el otro vampiro también se había largado, así que en esos momentos colmillitos sí que podía hablar como personas civilizadas, porque antes no, antes tenían que ser neandertales, sin palabras, solamente el puño hablaba. Gilipollas.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no sentía dolor. Siempre había tenido una pronta recuperación pero lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, a esas horas de la noche le estaba dejando flipado. Vale, no podía mover el cuerpo, no sentía una mano, pero por lo demás, podía notar como, poco a poco sus huesos se soldaban entre si para poder volver a su estado original.

Sus cuatro patas se movían energéticamente dándole más velocidad al pasar los segundos. El paisaje pasaba veloz sin mucha nitidez. Solo un borrón que pronto caía en el olvido.

El joven lobo no estaba prestando atención a lo que posiblemente hubieran sido personas andando o a coches o incluso árboles. No, a él solamente le interesaba llegar lo más rápido a su quedada. Sabía que si no era puntual se enfadaría.

No pude evitar quedarse absorto por un par de ardillas y por eso ahora mismo estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero eso, a _él _no le importaba lo más mínimo. Si su _señoría _esperaba, alguien acababa muerto, pero si _él _era el que llegaba tarde... era otro cantar.

La luz de la luna se infiltraba silenciosa entre los altos árboles que le ofrecían ahora al animal cobijo, haciendo así que ninguna mirada indiscreta pudiera captarle en la oscuridad. El animal se desenvolvía con naturalidad. Andaba y esquivaba todo aquello que se le podía en medio con total neutralidad.

Su pelaje rojo brillaba con la poca luz que podía atravesar el denso follaje. Sus ojos rojos escudriñaban con ahínco el lugar en donde se encontraba. El animal en silencio intentaba averiguar si se había equivocado de lugar, puesto que ahí no había nadie y él conocía perfectamente a la persona con la que había quedado, así que podía afirmar casi con los ojos cerrados o que se le había olvidado o que en verdad todavía no era hora. Esperaba que fuera la segunda opción porque sino ya se veía allí perdiendo el tiempo.

Levantó la vista y visualizó a la reina Luna, tan lejana y fría como todas las noches en las que se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor. Los árboles no le dejaban mucho espacio para poder admirarla bien, pero aún así no hacía falta. Muchas noches como aquella se pasaba observándola, sin hacer nada más, perdiendo el tiempo, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora.

De pronto escuchó un sonido casi imperceptible, incluso él lo hubiera pasado por alto sino estuviese acostumbrado. Y junto con aquellos pasos, su corazón empezó a bombardear y se reprendió mentalmente, cansado de su estúpido comportamiento. ¿Nunca iba a cambiar? ¡Por la Luna que ya llevaban más de veinte años! Pero no, qué va. Su maldito y asqueroso órgano no parecía que lo entendiese. Todavía recordaba las veces que, sin siquiera tocarse, _él _sonreía con prepotencia al escuchar el desbocado corazón de su acompañante. Ahí es cuando le quería partir la boca y no precisamente de un beso...

Un hombre entró en su campo de visión, tal y como siempre lo recordaría. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que, aunque pase mil años, ellos seguirían igual que siempre. Sin una arruga. Ni signo de vejez... y ahí es cuando se deprimía al volver a su antiguo pensamiento. _Somos unos anormales_.

Una sonrisa de parte del recién llegado lo sacó de su pensamiento y en cuanto la vio, mostró sus dientes caninos, en un intento de sonrisa.

_No me importa ser anormal... _

Sus ojos azules escrutaron la oscuridad. Hacía frío, pero no le importaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándoles? ¿Cuánto tendría que seguir ahí? No lo sabía. El horario siempre iba alternando, pero hoy era un día especial. Hoy era _el _día.

Era lo suficientemente pequeño para no entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero lo que sí comprendía era ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior y que pedía ser satisfecho.

Él sabía que en esos días especiales su mamá junto con su papá se transformaban en animales. ¡Cómo le gustaba acariciar ese pelaje rojo! Se quedaba siempre dormido encima de su mamá aún cuando a su alrededor había un gran escándalo. Poco le importaba.

Pero parecía que en esa ocasión no iba a ser lo mismo.

Una fuerte punzada le hizo alzar la mirada y ahí, alta, expectante, estaba aquella esfera luminosa. El niño se encogió sobre sí mismo. Nunca reconocería delante de nadie que le daba miedo aquella bola que le hacía sentir de ese modo, como si tuviera que reverenciarla. Como si tuviera que estar siempre con la cabeza gacha en su presencia.

Empezó a correr con una sonrisa en los labios. Escuchó los gritos de su madre pero poco le importaba. Él lo había visto. ¡Por fin!

Abrió la puerta con prisa, casi cayéndose en el intento y salió al exterior al segundo. Allí estaba. Mojando todo. Por fin. ¡Lluvia!

El pequeño se lanzó fuera de la casa notando como poco a poco las pequeñas gotas de agua iban rozándole primero los cabellos rubios, dejando caer gotas que resbalaban por toda su cara y se perdían por el cuello de la chaqueta que su madre le había obligado a poner. Pronto sintió como alguien se posicionaba a su lado. Miró hacia arriba sabiendo que era su padre y no se equivocó.

Éste le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alargó una mano y se la puso en la cabeza. Le quitó algunos mechones de la frente que ya empezaban a quedarse allí por culpa de la humedad. Dentro del pequeño el sentimiento ya conocido que le hacia sentir su padre le obligó a alzar las manitas e intentar colgarse del cuello de su padre, pero éste era demasiado alto así que lo único que pudo hacer fue colgarse malamente de su pantalón que acabó en el suelo junto a Naruto. Minato al verse en calzoncillos empezó a reírse y casi pierde el equilibrio de la risa al ver a su joven hijo mirándole desde su posición con toda la cara llena de barro.

–¿Qué os he dicho?–preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Minato se giró un poco sabiendo que allí se encontraría a su compañera de por vida, con su largo pelo rojo que aún le llegaba a hipnotizar en muchas ocasiones. Ésta se encontraba en la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa, observando el cuadro que ambos le mostraban. Mojados y el más pequeño ya lleno de barro.

–Naruto, tú tendrías que estar dentro. Acabas de estar enfermo.

–No quielo–musitó el niño haciendo un pequeño puchero aún en el suelo.

–Entra ahora mismo antes de que cojas frío, enano.

–No–sonó ahora un poco más fuerte, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se estaba agarrando a la pierna desnuda de su padre como si eso fuera a salvarle.

Kushina lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki como me hagas salir a fuera...

No acabó la frase, a sabiendas que eso le daría mucho más énfasis a su amenaza.

El pequeño Naruto miró a su padre pero éste solamente le devolvió la mirada, sin decir nada. Luego observó el paisaje. Éste se mostraba nublado, mojado, oscuro... ¡Tal y como a él le gustaba! ¡Era el día perfecto para jugar con sus padres en el barro! Y él tenía tantas ganas de pasar el día con ellos... Pero por culpa de un maldito resfriado... Lo más seguro es que ellos sí que se pusieran a restregarse en el barro, mientras él estaba en casa, aburrido, mirando por la ventana. ¡No era justo!

...A no ser que...

Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron al ver como su hijo se levantaba y se adentraba a la casa sin hacer más berrinche y eso... no era nada normal.

Ambos se miraron y al cabo de unos segundos se encogieron de hombros. _Tal ver todavía está enfermo _ese pensamiento cruzó sus mentes.

–Báñate y después ponte un pijama limpio, ¿si?–le ordenó su madre yendo detrás del niño. Éste solamente asintió–. Si necesitas ayuda...

–Soy maror–le cortó con un puchero.

Su madre le quitó con cariño un poco de barro que tenía en las mejillas y luego se las besó, provocando que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro del más pequeño.

–Sí, lo sé.

Dicho eso, se fue por la puerta principal cerrándola después de ella.

Naruto se quedó observándola unos minutos más, oyendo como sus padres se transformaban y luego se iban corriendo, perdiéndose en el bosque y entonces le invadió el vacío.

Él siempre los acompañaba. No podía dejar de pensar que su madre lo había echo aposta para que no vaya con ellos, como si fuera un estorbo, como si ya no lo quisieran con ellos. Pero si ellos querían estar solos, Naruto también podía estarlo. Por eso había decidido "hacerle caso" a Kushina aunque precisamente no se fue arriba, donde se hallaba el cuarto de baño, no, se fue a la cocina donde había una puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se lanzó al primer charco de barro que vio y empezó a saltar gritando de alegría. Se revolcó, se bañó en aquél barro, pero pronto se quedó quieto, mirando la puerta de su casa que yacía abierta, a la espera de que sus padres llegasen, porque, aunque ellos quisieran estar solos... él no.

Las cadenas se ceñían a sus muñecas impidiéndole el movimiento justo para poder rascarse la nariz. ¡Es que nadie en aquel maldito lugar podía rascársela, joder! ¡Maldita jaula, malditos los que le habían cogido! Pero sobre todo, ¡maldito Roberto y su estupidez de seguirle a todas partes! Vale que habían quedado que eran hermanos, pero aún así... joder, que él siempre sabía que se estaban metiendo en la maldita boca del maldito lobo del maldito cuento de la capulla de Caperucita.

Lo último que llegaba a recordar era... era... ¡No recordaba absolutamente nada! Osea sí, vale, recordaba quién era y qué había hecho durante esos ocho años y tal, pero... ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? No, qué va.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo alzar los ojos y lamentó haberlo hecho. ¡Oh, no...!

Naruto abrió abruptamente los ojos. _¿Qué coño... ha sido... eso?_ Se preguntó de forma entrecortada.

Miró a su alrededor sin llegar a visualizar realmente nada. Intentaba ver entre tanta oscuridad algo que le dijese que ya había dejado de soñar. Que ahora sí que estaba en el mundo real.

Su corazón galopaba a velocidades insospechadas. Todavía podía sentir la lluvia en su rostro, el sentimiento de soledad, la caricia de su madre, el roce de las cadenas, el miedo, el pavor al observar quién se alzaba ante él... Todo había sido tan real. Incluso ese primer y estúpido sueño. Por un momento el rubio había llegado a pensar que ese lobo de pelaje rojo y ojos del mismo color era él, pero claro, menuda estupidez. Él seguía ahí, tirado, sin poder moverse, sintiendo las consecuencias de haber confiado el el cabrón de colmillitos y no haberse defendido. Porque, obviamente, lo podría haber hecho. Podría haberle pateado el culo hasta quedarse a gusto, pero ¡no! Su asquerosa y maldita conciencia no lo dejaba, además de que no podía dejar de analizar las facciones de su agresor que, aunque poco le mostraba, algo le decía y ese algo, le hacía replantearse muchas cosas.

Y es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verle, allí, delante, mirándole a los ojos, intentando comunicarse con él casi con una desesperación palpable, como si le estuviera explicando porque de sus acciones...

¡Qué poco le importaban ahora!

En ese momento lo que más le preocupaba, a parte de sus sueños, era la maldita hora en la que se encontraba. Ya podía ver un poco de luz... bueno, bastante luz. Y eso le hacía preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había vuelto a caer inconsciente.

Analizó su cuerpo y vio que la mitad de sus heridas superficiales ya no estaban y las internas ni siquiera las sentía. Eso le sorprendió a la vez que le asustó. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo era?

Sin parar mucho tiempo en ese pensamiento, intentó mover un brazo como prueba y ver si éste le producía algún dolor o algo, dado que todavía recordaba como el muy... colmillitos se lo había roto. Una mueca se hizo presente en su rostro al instante. No, no le dolía, pero era... extraño. Como si su propio cuerpo le estuviera advirtiendo que su pronta recuperación en el fondo le hacía más mal que bien.

Un poco más animado, dentro de lo que cabía, intentó mover ahora una pierna. Volvió ese sentimiento de incomodidad pero nada más. Así que, ya mucho más "tranquilo" comenzó a mover cada una de sus extremidades hasta sentirse capaz de moverse ya con libertad, sin sentir ningún sentimiento extraño ni nada por el estilo.

Después de dos intentos, se consiguió levantar y mantenerse en el sitio sin necesidad de apoyo. Más tarde, con toda la calma del mundo, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el móvil. Apretó una tecla y la pantalla se iluminó informándole que estaba muerto.

¡41 llamadas tanto de Iruka como de Kakashi! Oh, madre, estaba muerto y enterrado. Ya podía ver su propia tumba. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero ambos tutores le habían estado insistiendo tanto...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al solo pensar...

No, lo mejor era no hacerlo.

Bajo un poco la lista para ver si tenía otras llamadas. Vio con asombro que Cris le había llamado diez veces, Sarai cinco y Cata cuatro, pero lo que le dejó de piedra fue el leer _su _nombre. Lo tuvo que leer por lo menos siete veces para que su mente pudiera comprenderlo.

Colmillitos.

Colmillitos.

Colmillitos.

"Tiene tres llamadas perdidas de Colmillitos a las..."

Tres.

Tres.

Tres llamadas.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía el aparato en la oreja. Esperó y esperó mientras el maldito cabrón no cogía el maldito teléfono(¿era una sensación o es que había estado repitiendo muchas veces maldito en su furo interno desde que se había levantado?) y la maldita espera no hizo más que avivar ese estúpido pensamiento que le decía una y otra vez "¿por qué demonios estás llamando al cabrón que te ha hecho esto, pero no a tus tutores?". Tontamente Naruto se respondía con un "No quiero morir tan pronto", pero en el fondo sabía para qué lo llamaba. Oh, sí, vaya que lo sabía.

¡Se iba a cargar al hijo de un mosquito!

De pronto dejó de dar tono, eso significaba que lo había cogido pero no sonó su voz, así que no podía estar muy seguro de ello.

Y contra más pasaba el tiempo más nervioso se ponía. ¿Por qué el maldito colmillitos no contestaba, joder? Y entonces, por arte de magia, cayó. Era tan sumamente... idiota.

–Se supone que tendrías que hablar para que el otro sepa que has contestado, cabrón–su voz sonó ronca, forzada incluso, no como él quería, que fuera enfadada, fría. ¿Es que nada le iba a salir bien últimamente?

–Chucho.

Ese simple susurro le hizo hervir de rabia.

_¿Chucho? ¿Chucho? Mis pelotas, hijo de un sastre eunuco._

–¡Cabrón! ¡Ya estás viniendo aquí con una buena excusa por la paliza porque es que te juro que te mato, asqueroso vampiro! ¡Dracula engominado!–rugió, olvidándose de que tenía la garganta seca y como consecuencia, cuando dejó de gritar, empezó a toser.

–¿Dónde estás?

–¿Cómo qué dónde estoy, capullo? ¡Dónde tú, maldito, me dejaste!

Cuando acabó de hablar, escuchó el tono de desconexión. ¡Encima le colgaba! ¡Cabrón!

Naruto intentó respirar con tranquilidad, pero sin mucho resultado.

Miró de nuevo el móvil pero en esta ocasión mirando...

…

...no...

…no podía...

…no podía ser...

Tenía que ser broma.

Sí, eso. Colmillitos antes de irse le cambió la fecha y la hora. Sí, claro. Es que...

_Sí, claro, colmillitos ni siquiera sabe que tiene que hablar al contestar una asquerosa llamada pero sabe cambiar el horario, ¿no? Muy inteligente de tu parte, Naruto._

Vale.

Entonces... ¿había pasado un día tirado en ese callejón?

Ahora sí que estaba muerto. Si antes se le había cruzado por la mente algún que otro método que utilizarían sus tutores para acabar con él... joder...

Empezaba a hiperventilar. Sus nervios lo estaban matando y no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que matar a cierto vampiro. Y ¡oh, madre! ¡Kushina! ¿Cómo estaría ella? Era de conocimiento universal(o por lo menos Naruto pensaba que era así) que los licántropos jóvenes, cuando se alteraban en demasía, se transformaban y dejaban su parte racional en casita. ¿Y si eso es lo que había ocurrido? ¿Y si Iruka y Kakashi le habían estado llamando para que fuese de inmediato para calmarla? ¿Y si ahora ellos estaban muertos?

De pronto sintió esa especie de tirantez que únicamente había sentido una vez, el mismo día que colmillitos le había dado la paliza, cuando se encontraba junto a la cachorra. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Él estaba cerca, lo estaba llamando. Lo sentía por esa desagradable sensación que le insistía en moverse hacia el final del callejón para luego girar a la derecha y luego un poco más a delante, a la izquierda. Allí estaba. Tan cerca. Y, justo en ese momento, se encontraba tomando la esquina que le llevaría justamente a la callejuela donde Naruto se encontraba.

No movió ni un solo músculo al verle, ni siquiera cuando el recién llegado lo evaluó con la mirada y arqueó la ceja al verle de pie, ileso. Incluso pasó por alto ese estúpido sentimiento que tenía de agachar dócilmente la cabeza.

Sasuke se posicionó en la pared contraria al rubio, observándole.

–¿Has pasado por la casa de mis tutores?–preguntó, de pronto, el Uzumaki.

El vampiro volvió a arquear las cejas por la extraña pregunta.

Naruto al ver que no tenía ni la mínima intención de contestarle, se exasperó.

–Solamente quiero que me digas si Kushina está bien.

–Sí.

Nada más escuchar esa escueta respuesta, sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de nuevo de aire, como su respiración volvía a la normalidad y como su corazón aminoraba la marcha.

_Menos mal..._

–¿Me puedes explicar por qué coño me diste la paliza de mi vida, cabrón?–rugió, ahora ya repuesto.

Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Eso enfureció más al rubio.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Ni siquiera lo vio venir y ya estaba encima del vampiro, intentando hacerle el máximo daño posible.

Sasuke intentó defenderse con una patada directa a su estómago, pero Naruto fue más veloz y le cogió del tobillo y, concentrando toda la fuerza que le fue capaz en ese momento, lo estampó en la pared. Una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba por florecer en su rostro cuando una mano blanquecina apareció de no sé dónde y se estampó en su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le hizo chocar contra la pared contraria y con ese golpe, su cabeza se golpeó con el muro, provocándole un fuerte mareo.

Pronto sintió como le cogían de la solapa de la camisa para hacerle volar de nuevo(había llegado a la conclusión de que el colmillitos quería transformarse del todo en un puto murciélago, y estaba probando con él la técnica), pero de un rápido movimiento Naruto se zafó y sin saber muy qué hacer se lanzó al cuello del contrario y le clavó con todas sus fuerzas los dientes, intentando arrancarle el trozo.

De pronto se quedó helado, al igual que el vampiro.

Sintió como un líquido espeso le invadía la boca. Casi por inercia, su lengua empezó a degustarlo y enseguida se alejó de la procedencia de aquél asqueroso líquido. Era la cosa más repugnante que había probado en su vida. Intentó escupirla al reaccionar del todo. Al saber que lo que tenía en su boca no era nada más ni nada menos que la sangre de aquél asqueroso mosquito. Pero sin percatarse, se tragó un poco.

Al instante se sintió mareado e intentó llegar a la dura pared que había a su espalda(si mal no recordaba) para poder tener un soporte seguro. Su mente daba vueltas igual que su vista. De pronto todo volvió a ser negro, pero aún así sintió todo lo que su cuerpo le quería transmitir. Todo lo que aquél asqueroso líquido espeso le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos.

Y un grito irrumpió ese silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. Un grito desgarrador.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo qué hacer. La verdad es que sí que lo sabía. Nada. No se podía hacer absolutamente nada.

De todos era sabido que la sangre de un vampiro era mortal para un licántropo así como la de un hombre lobo lo era para los de su especie. Solamente podía observar como, poco a poco, la mirada vacía del rubio se volvía opaca y como su respiración se iba calmando, dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún que otro gemido adolorido por el dolor que tendría que estar sufriendo en ese momento.

Bueno, no había sido culpa suya, así que él se podía ir sin tener que hacer nada ni avisar a nadie. Total, en algún momento tendría que hacer aparición algún humano y lo vería ahí tirado, ¿verdad?

* * *

Creo que es el capítulo más corto que llevo por ahora. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer :D

¡Nos leemos el jueves!


	13. Las fantásticas ideas de Sarai

Actualizo ahora, el mismo día que ya he actualizado, para decir que no sé cuándo volveré a publicar. Empieza la Zona Oscura de mi vida y tengo que ponerme las pilas a como de lugar, así que, con tristeza me despido hasta que estos momentos acaben.

Por cierto, la Zona Oscura son los exámenes xD ¡Suerte a los que también están con ellos!

* * *

Cap 13: Las fantásticas ideas de Sarai. Día 6(parte II)

En el interior de Naruto se había desatado una fuerte lucha contra aquél quemazón que bajaba sin piedad por su garganta, rompiendo, devorando, quemando, haciendo cenizas todo aquello que se encontraba por su paso. El rubio sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. No era tonto, pero aún así no pudo detener la urgencia de luchar con todas sus fuerzas y sentir como, poco a poco, se iba haciendo menos doloroso. El líquido se iba notando menos hasta que desapareció.

No tenía ni idea de qué coño acababa de ocurrir. ¿Estaba muerto? Porque si era así, se sentía igual que siempre, incluso bastante adolorido. Podía notar como el interior de su cuerpo era un completo caos. Como su garganta gritaba por algún remedio para tanto dolor. Como su estómago luchaba para no abrirse ante la acidez que había albergado en su interior, pero nada más.

También había esperado ver esas imágenes sobre su vida que supuestamente la gente ve al morir. Pero solamente estaba esa inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor.

Y, de pronto, empezó a ver. Lo primero que visualizó con verdadera nitidez fue esos ojos oscuros que lo escrutaban como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Y es que en verdad él tendría que estar muerto.

Intentó levantarse, dado que se había caído de culo ante la magnitud del dolor, y notó como poco a poco la incomodidad que sentía se iba pasando para caer en el olvido. Aunque Naruto tendría muy presente que jamás de los jamases volvería a morder a un vampiro.

–¿Cómo...?–musitó colmillitos sin poder salir de su asombro.

Por mucho que intentase verse como quien no tiene curiosidad eso ya era demasiado. ¡Era imposible lo que acababa de ocurrir! Sangre de vampiro mataba al licántropo desde siempre. Y es que aún recordaba las historias que le habían contado alguno de los suyos sobre la guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo. Ambos clanes lo descubrieron en ese momento y así fue que la empezaron a utilizar para atacar al contrario. Les producía una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero lo que al rubio le había pasado no concordaba para nada con lo que había escuchado.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, analizando todo lo que había sucedido. No dejaban de escrutarse mutuamente como queriendo que el contrario le explicase lo que acababa de pasar, pero ninguno encontraba una respuesta lo bastante lógica para que la calma volviese a sus cuerpos.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, llevándose la mano a la herida que hacia un tiempo ya se había cerrado. Eso tampoco era normal. Supuestamente la saliva de un lobo también era dañina para él y sí, había sentido dolor, pero nada comparado con lo que le hacían sentir los de su especie cuando entrenaban o algo por el estilo.

¿Acaso...?

–¿...todo era mentira?–la voz del rubio lo sorprendió.

Éste se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, donde quedaba un poco de su sangre, dándole un tono más fuerte al ya de por sí... ¡¿Pero qué coño hacía él fijándose en lo que viene siendo el labio del chucho?!... ¡Ah, sí! Su sangre.

–¿Qué quieres decir?–¡a la mierda la regla de no mostrar curiosidad frente un lobo!

Naruto aún estaba confundido. Sentía las paredes de la garganta en carne viva. Cada palabra que conseguía pronunciar era como si una barra de metal ardiendo subiese y bajase por ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba, pero tenía miedo de no poder sostenerse en pie sin la ayuda de la dura pared. Aún así, con paso vacilante, se separó de ésta e hizo el amago de dar un paso pero cayó al suelo de rodillas sin poderlo evitar.

Con cansancio, llevó las manos también a tierra y comenzó a respirar por la nariz, intentando mantenerse calmado, sin dejarse llevar por el pánico que todavía corría por su cuerpo, pero era del todo inútil. Incluso aún en ese momento podía sentir los restos de sangre en su interior, fusionándose con él, intentando provocarle el máximo dolor sin apenas conseguirlo. Quemando todo a su paso.

Su labio inferior temblaba al igual que cada extremidad de su piel y su mente gritaba por reposo absoluto, queriendo caer a la oscura e insípida inconsciencia, pero el rubio no lo permitiría. No, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y menos por algo tan... extraño.

Se incorporó de nuevo y comprobó que por lo menos ahora sí que podía estar recto sin temblar en demasía.

Con mucha más confianza que en un principio, dio el primer paso seguido del segundo, así hasta que pudo andar con normalidad, si así se podía llamar ir haciendo eses como si estuviera como una cuba.

Como pudo salió del callejón buscando un bar. Notó como colmillitos se posicionaba a su lado y lo miraba curioso, pero, como bien sabía Naruto, no iba a preguntar nada. Ambos sabían que ya había demostrado suficiente ansia al saber como para toda una vida.

Menos mal que encontró un sitio donde vendían agua al poco tiempo, porque sino no sabría qué más hacer. La bebió como si no hubiese probado en años un líquido y eso es lo que parecía. Aquél espeso brebaje que se hacía llamar sangre, le había provocado más que un fuerte dolor en la laringe y en parte del estómago, que sintió mitigar cuando el agua cristalina y fría bajó por su garganta, dejándole un agradable cosquilleo. Cuando hubo pedido otra botella porque ya se había acabado la anterior, salió seguido de colmillitos, éste siempre en silencio, solamente observando sin perder detalle.

Naruto analizó la calle en donde habían acabado. No la reconoció pero tenía la ligera sensación que estaban cerca de la playa de Palma, así que de ahí podían coger el autobús e irse ya para su piso y dormir. ¡Oh, sí dormir, lo que más deseaba hacer! Y cuando una sonrisa tonta estaba por escaparse recordó su terrible futuro. ¡Tenía que ir con Iruka y Kakashi! ¡Se escapaba de la muerte para ir a por más!

Empezó a andar hacia donde creía que estaba la parada.

–Creo que nos han mentido–retomó el comentario que había dejado en el aire.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, chucho?

–Justo lo que te estoy diciendo, colmillitos. Nos han mentido, obviamente, para no decirnos la verdad. Ahora, ¿qué verdad nos ocultan? Ni idea, pero de algo estoy seguro–Sasuke lo observó, expectante–. No he muerto.

_...Vale, renuncio. El chucho es más imbécil de lo que pensaba._

–¡Menuda novedad!–exclamó sarcástico.

Naruto lo observó sin entender su tono, levantando ligeramente una ceja inquisitoriamente.

–¿Es que no te das cuenta de la magnitud del asunto?

–Lo único que veo es que no me he podido librar de ti.

–Eres un...–se mordió la lengua para no seguir. En ese momento tendría que dejar las ganas de matarlo. Sí, de...–¡Bastardo! Un carbón pero de los grandes. Si es que ahora entiendo porque estás conmigo. Los de tu especie en verdad te han echado, incluso tu familia. Si es que, pobre de tu madre que al verte... uf, no quiero ni pensar en lo qué pensó al ver a un bastardo como tú.

–Hm.

–Y me apostaría lo que fuera a que tu primera palabra fue "chucho"–Sasuke alzó la cejas, mirándole divertido por su monólogo, muy al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien viendo como el otro despotricaba tonterías a su costa–. No, no me mires así, porque es que te encanta decir "Chucho esto, chucho lo otro, chucho chúpame la polla".

Sasuke casi se cae de boca al escucharle lo último mientras que Naruto se reía por la reacción.

–Más quisieras...–_No le digas chucho, no le digas chucho–, _chihuahua.

–Además de aquí soy el único que no es gay.

–Oh, por favor, chucho, asúmelo, eres gay. Tienes más pinta de plumifero que otra cosa. Además, te encantaría chupármela.

–Sí, más quisieras. A lo mejor se te va la cara de amargado.

–No tendría esta cara si tú no estuvieras aquí.

–¿Ah, no? Pues nadie te dice que te quedes a mi lado, ¿eh? Te lo digo en serio. Te echaré mucho de menos, pero aún así entiendo que en la vida hay que seguir, que evolucionar y sé que yo he sido para ti otro más en tu larga vida y que tienes que seguir adelante–decía melodramáticamente el rubio mientras que se apoyaba en la parada del autobús, al cual le quedaban veinte minutos–. Déjame atrás. Yo... lloraré en silencio...

Naruto se tuvo que morder el labio inferior al notar como éste empezaba a temblarle por aguantar la risa.

–¿Has pensado alguna vez en dejar de ser tan gilipollas?–inquirió totalmente serio el vampiro.

–¿Lo has pensado tú? Lo tuyo es más crítico que lo mío, ¿no crees?

–Veo que todavía tienes ganas de más, habérmelo dicho, chucho de pacotilla, que me queda sangre de sobra.

Naruto enmudeció al escuchar eso último. El solo recordar... Tembló del terror que le producía.

–Eres un gilipollas–musitó derrotado el rubio.

–Y tú un gallito que ladra mucho pero no muerde.

–Los gallos no ladran–le corrigió con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke le miró como si le hubiese dicho que el cielo era naranja.

–¿Y ahora eso a qué viene?–inquirió.

–Pues que me has dicho gallito y que ladro, pero los gallos no ladran.

–Creo que a parte de imbécil, sordo. Yo en ningún momento te he dicho gallo, chucho–contradijo de forma seria.

–No, sí que lo ha hecho. Ahora no te hagas el tonto y me hagas creer que me he vuelto loco.

–Yo no tengo culpa de que lo seas.

El rubio fue a hablar pero Sasuke se adelantó.

–Mira, chucho, te voy a explicar una cosa. A mi me da igual qué hayas escuchado o qué no, pero yo nunca me equivoco, así que si te digo que te he dicho chucho es que te lo he dicho y punto.

Naruto se mordió el moflete interno con insistencia.

Pasados unos segundos, dejó de hacerlo, miró la carretera y suspiró. Hablar con colmillitos le provocaba dolor de cabeza, más de la que ya llevaba encima.

Mantuvieron el silencio, aunque se mandaban miradas asesinas de vez en cuando(si no, no eran ellos), hasta que apareció el autobús. Naruto pagó por los dos y después ambos se sentaron en la primera fila de dos que encontraron vacía.

El rubio estaba reventado. Y no era para menos. Llevaba un día inconsciente después de una paliza que...

–Oye, hablando de todo un poco, aún no me has explicado porqué coño me has pegado, cabrón–comentó el Uzumaki mirándolo de manera retadora.

Sasuke, al contrario que la primera vez, resopló entre aburrido y cansado.

–No pareces muy afectado por ello–Naruto lo observó sin entender–. Estás aquí, hablando tan tranquilamente conmigo.

–Si no te has dado cuenta, colmillitos, he intentado matarte.

–Sí, lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que el tiro te ha salido por la culata.

El rubio dio un trago a la botella que llevaba en la mano. Después la tapó de nuevo y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos antes de contestar.

–Justo por eso es que estoy preguntándotelo de nuevo, sin saltarte a la yugular.

Colmillitos estaba muy entretenido mirando la ventana ignorando completamente al chucho, o por lo menos eso es lo que hacía ver. Aunque no por eso Naruto dejó de taladrarle con la mirada exigiendo en silencio una contestación.

Pasados unos segundos se escuchó un suspiro cansado y el rubio luchó contra la sonrisa victoriosa que amenazaba con escaparse.

–Creo que ya te dije que lo hice por tu bien, así que no me hagas repetirlo–habló con voz pastosa, como si se acabase de despertar.

–Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero aún así quiero una verdadera explicación. Además lo único que me dijiste fue "Dame las gracias, chucho, te acabo de salvar el trasero peludo que tienes". Mucha explicación no es, la verdad.

Aún podía verle de pie en el callejón, mirándole desde arriba, altivo, imperturbable... cabrón como él solo.

Se escuchó de nuevo un suspiro.

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de empezar a hablar.

–Para empezar, chucho, no sé porqué te tengo que dar explicaciones–Naruto iba a empezar a protestar pero colmillitos lo cortó–, pero supongo que en esta situación ambos estamos interesados en que se sepa la verdad–el rubio lo miró confuso ante sus palabras–. Para empezar, no sé qué viste o que creíste ver, porque yo no fui quien te dio la paliza...

–¡Pero si te vi!

–...al principio–siguió como si no hubiese habido interrupción–. Cuando me fui de tu lado no fue por mera casualidad, chucho. Yo ya había notado la presencia de otro de los míos cerca, así que básicamente hice como que no iba contigo, pero aún así él te notó. En el momento en el que me di cuenta, tú ya estabas empotrado contra la pared, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: unirme a él.

–¡Oh, vaya gracias! Qué amabilidad por tu parte, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, si lo piensas, yo te di más flojo que él, así que...

–Bastardo–escupió con odio, mirando por la ventana, intentando despejarse un poco, porque notaba como de nuevo la ira irracional intentaba apoderarse de nuevo de su cuerpo y no lo podía permitir.

–A ver gilipollas que no te he contado todo esto para que ahora me saques morritos. Que estamos en líos.

Naruto volvió a mirarle, curioso.

–El cabrón también notó que tu asqueroso olor estaba en mi, así que, dedujo que algo tenía que ver contigo, y bueno básicamente dejó caer que nos iba a estar vigilando–esto último lo pronunció a la vez que alzaba fugazmente la ceja como queriendo decir que por él podía hacer lo que quisiera y que no era nada aconsejable enfadarle más de la cuenta.

El rubio había vuelto su mirada a la ventana de nuevo, intentando pensar algo que los pudiese ayudar, pero que tu propia cabeza este en contra de ti, golpeándole mentalmente todo el tiempo, no le ayudaba en demasía.

–Un momento–susurró de pronto–. Dices que nos vigila, ¿no?

–Hn.

–¿Cómo sabes que ahora mismo no nos está viendo?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja a la vez que escrutaba su alrededor con disimulo.

–Tengo la ligera sensación de que por hoy nos dejará en paz. Además, cuando me reconoció, casi pude notar como se acobardaba–una sonrisa de superioridad afloró en sus labios.

El rubio se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que le hiciese bajar del pobre burro que se había subido.

Miró por donde estaban y notó con sorpresa que la siguiente parada era la suya, así que se levantó del asiento, esquivó las piernas de colmillitos y apretó al botón. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. El autobús pronto abrió sus puertas y el rubio salió de allí seguido por el vampiro que miraba a su alrededor como si nunca hubiese observado de verdad lo que le rodeaba. Naruto siguió andando sin detenerse a pensar si colmillitos lo estaba siguiendo o no. poco le importaba eso.

Se paró en la parada del bús y miró cuánto tiempo tenía que volver a esperar pero el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo.

–¿Si?

–¿Naruto?–preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado, pero ni siquiera esperó a que el aludido pudiese responder– ¡Por fin, joder! ¿Dónde diablos te habías escondido? ¡No te vas a creer lo que ha hecho Sarai!

–¿Qué ha...?

–Ven ahora mismo a Gomila, ¡pero ya!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Cata ya le había colgado. Se quedó mirando sin parpadear el aparato que yacía en su mano, esperando tontamente que alguien le llamase para explicarle la situación, pero básicamente ésta nunca llegaba.

Resopló al ver el autobús que le llevaría a casa de sus tutores. ¿Y ahora, qué? No podía negar que le había preocupado la llamada. Conocía lo suficiente a Sarai para saber la clase de locuras que la chica podía cometer, pero tampoco podía aplazar el ir a ver a Iruka y Kakashi, además que ahora la cachorra era mucho más importante que todo lo demás. Así que, decidido, entró en el bús y sacó su tarjeta, la acercó al aparato para pagar el viaje... volvió a resoplar, guardándola en el bolsillo trasero a la vez que bajaba del coche y empezaba a correr dirección Gomila. ¡Maldita conciencia!

Arqueó una ceja entre incrédulo, fastidiado y enfadado. Bueno, quizá lo último un poco menos, Naruto lo definiría más como exasperado.

Volvió a mirar su mano derecha y el tic que había empezado a tener en la ceja se hizo más notable. Luego giró el rostro para observar su otra mano.

_No ahora en serio, ¿cómo he llegado a esto?_

Y es que, tener una vibrador en la mano izquierda y en la derecha...

_Con la respiración un poco entrecortada consiguió llegar a la maldita plaza Gomila, donde ya se empezaba a observar gente de ambiente y eso le hizo fijarse en la hora. Eran las doce y media de la noche. En serio, ¿es que todo el mundo estaba en su contra o qué? Por que si era así, Naruto exigía una explicación._

_Colmillitos, como siempre, se hallaba a su lado, sin dejar de mirar los movimientos del chucho aunque en ese momento también se encontraba vigilando su alrededor, buscando algo fuera de lo normal y que le alertase de la aparición del estúpido vampiro que se habían topado con anterioridad. _

_Naruto visualizó a un grupo en el cual se hallaban Cris y Cata o por lo menos eran los únicos que llegó a distinguir con claridad. Allí habían muchas personas... Entonces fue cuando recordó que Cris le había dicho que iba a ir todos. Eso explicaba la cantidad._

_A cada paso que daba distinguía a una nueva persona. Paco, Fran, J(al cual hacia por lo menos una eternidad que no veía, ni siquiera vía facebook), María Antonia(alias Marian), Iván, Cosme, Tomeu, Jaume y Lina(todos estos los había conocido en el temido instituto que tanto Iruka como Kakashi le obligaron a entrar), aparte de los ya mencionados Cris y Cata. Todos ellos formaban un círculo dejando un espacio en medio donde se encontraba Sarai. Naruto no se detuvo hasta llegar al lado de sus amigos, los cuales al notar su presencia empezaron a abrazarle o a darle golpes en el hombro con sonrisas en los rostros. La frase más escuchada fue: "¡Cuánto tiempo, tío!"._

–_¿Qué ha pasado?–preguntó después del recibimiento, mirando alternativamente a Cata y Sarai. Podía escuchar la voz de Jaume presentándose a colmillitos. No le dio importancia. Nadie sabría lo que era._

–_¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? ¿No habíamos quedado para salir?–cuestionó a su vez Cata con una sonrisa para nada inocente._

_El rubio la observó largo rato, ignorando las voces de sus demás amigos, intentando caer en lo obvio pero aún así era demasiado... ¡Joder que no había ido a casa de sus tutores porque supuestamente algo había pasado! E iba y se encontraba con un montón de gente con bolsas en las manos donde sobresalían los vasos de plástico de cubalitro, las botellas de alcohol y... ¿eso que tenía en la mano Sarai era un vibrador?_

¡Qué cojones!

–_¿Qué coño haces con eso, Sarai?_

–_Por eso te he llamado–la sonrisa que había mantenido se borró del rostro para fruncir el ceño–. Sarai e Iván–el aludido sonrió con picardía mirando a la nada o eso intentaba aparentar– se han traído un montón de cosas del sex shop y bueno... ya sabrás en lo que acabará, ¿no?_

_Oh, sí, claro que lo sabía._

_Todavía podía recordar cuando, a los quince años, Iván le comentó que sus padres tenían una tienda para mayores y Sarai se empeñó en ir. Nunca en su vida Naruto había imaginado que la supuesta tienda para mayores fuera un sex shop, ni mucho menos. Él se había formado la idea mental de un lugar para cuidar a los ancianos o algo por el estilo. Aún así, eso no fue tan grave que cuando el padre de su amigo sugirió que podían coger lo que quisiesen, siempre y cuando lo hiciesen aparentando que lo iban a comprar, para que los clientes no los viesen de mala forma. Así, pues, Sarai e Iván se empeñaron en coger cada juguete, cada cosa que les parecía curioso para poder "experimentar" según las palabras del padre. ¡Cómo odió ese día! Y no era porque no se había divertido, o no, se lo había pasado genial, viendo los sonrojos de Sarai cuando le decían que esa crema tenía que probarla en cierta parte o que tenía que probar cierto juguete(siempre era Iván el que lo sugería, Naruto solamente leía las instrucciones, o aparentaba que lo hacía, dado que únicamente veía los dibujos intentando mantener su rostro neutro), o el rostro pervertido de su amigo cuando la chica se iba al baño para probar algo y volvía segundos después. Empezó a odiarlo cuando su querido e íntimo amigo había propuesto jugar todos juntos con... bueno, con todo lo que había quitado a la tienda. Sarai acepto después de unos minutos pensando alegando que ambos eran sus mejores amigos y que no le daba vergüenza mostrarse tal cual ante ellos, siempre y cuando ellos hiciesen lo mismo. Fue Naruto el único que predijo como acabaría todo eso. Un trío. Un maldito trío. Y no es que el rubio no quisiese experimentar, lo que pasaba es que... bueno... él nunca había tenido lo que los chicos denominaban "el saludo mañanero" y ni siquiera se había tenido que... mmm.. tocar. Y eso le preocupaba de sobre manera dado que todos sus amigos comentaban las veces que lo hacían(Naruto se sorprendía por la cantidad en ocasiones). Incluso había llegado a tal extremo de haberse tocado sin erección. Había resultado extraño, pero ni un poco placentero. Al contrario, le dolía. Por ese motivo no quería seguirles el rollo a sus amigos. No quería decir: "Oye, es que soy impotente a mis quince años" e irse para que al día siguiente todo el mundo se haya enterado. ¡Eso sí que no!_

_En cambio, utilizó la lógica para poder hacer cambiar de opinión a sus dos amigos utilizando frases como: "¿Estáis seguros? ¿No pensáis que esto puede hacernos cambiar entre nosotros? ¿Seguiremos viéndonos solamente como amigos? ¿No estropeará la relación que tenemos?" ¡Y voilá! Trío a la basura. Pero eso no había imposibilitado el seguir con los descubrimientos... siempre por parte de Iván y Sarai, claro._

–_¿Pretendéis hacer una orgía?–inquirió Naruto de nuevo en el presente._

_Cuando pronunció esas palabra, un silencio se hizo a su alrededor. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como colmillitos lo miraba con intensidad, como si hubiese dicho algo indebido y es que para el vampiro lo había hecho. ¿Orgía? ¿Orgía? ¡¿Orgía?! ¡Y encima con un montón de humanos asquerosos! Pero nada era peor que entre ellos estuviese... él. El chucho. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensarlo._

_Sarai, al contrario, sonrió, divertida por el rostro que mostraba su rubio amigo._

–_Bueno, esa no era la idea inicial, pero dado que todos somos amigos, no veo nada de malo, ¿no?_

–_Tal vez tendríamos que...–empezó J pero se vio silenciado por Jaume que estaba más que rojo._

–_No, no tenemos nada. No pienso hacer una orgía con vosotros. Según Sarai íbamos a hacer el pavo con los vibradores y todo eso, pero nadie dijo nada más–en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba más que avergonzado._

_Naruto al escucharle, recordó que Jaume siempre había sentido algo más que amistad por Tomeu, así que para él tendría que ser difícil el que le digan que iban a hacer una orgía pero que al ser los dos hombres... Además de que Tomeu era un heterosexual redimido. Se acostaba con cada mujer que se le ponía a tiro y jamás había hecho algo con un hombre y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo. _

_Todo el grupo sabía sobre la orientación sexual de su amigo, pero pocos eran los conocedores del sentimiento que albergaba por el mujeriego del grupo. Además de que, si se hacía la estupenda orgía(nótese el sarcasmo), todos dudaban seriamente que Jaume se empalmara(a parte de que Naruto tampoco lo haría)._

–_Pero qué aburrido llegas a ser, eh–se quejó Tomeu._

–_Bueno, no sé para que tanta discusión si Sarai ha dicho desde el principio que no íbamos a hacer tal cosa–intervino Lina que se encontraba al lado de Sasuke._

_Éste último se mantenía mirando sin pestañear a Naruto el cual ya se empezaba a poner nervioso._

–_Además de que para eso tendríamos que estar en una casa–comentó Cosme, aunque luego añadió–, a no ser que entre nosotros se esconda un exhibicionista._

–_Tengo que decir que es excitante el pensar que te pueden pillar y eso, pero por ahora yo no he llegado a tanto–sonrió Paco._

–_Y que nos arresten tampoco me mola demasiado–susurró un poco cohibida Marian. _

–_Joder, que gente tan aburrida–refunfuñó Iván aparentando decepción–. Pero como hemos dicho, ese no era el plan, aunque si estáis dispuestos...–se quedó callado un segundo para dejar a entender lo que quería decir–. De todas formas nosotros habías planeado emborracharnos, bailar y hacer el tonto con los juguetes, sea con nosotros mismos, en grupo o con algún desconocido o desconocida que se una al grupo._

–_Vamos, que hay que mojar, ¿no?–espetó Fran._

–_Los que quieran. Aquí no se obliga a nadie._

–_¿He de recordarte de que yo no creo en el sexo por el placer?–volvió a decir Fran._

–_Y ya te he dicho que puedes mantenerte puro hasta que venga tu princesa azul hasta que quieras, pero no por eso los demás nos vamos a abstener de pasarlo bien–frunció el ceño._

_Naruto se mordió el labio inferior._

–_A ver chicos, yo me voy a tener que ir, hagamos o no orgía–anunció, mirando especialmente a colmillitos, el cual suspiró al escuchar las palabras. El rubio supo que durante todo ese tiempo había estado pensando las mil y una maneras para no tener que participar en la locura que por ahora estaba presenciando._

–_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?–preguntaron todos al unísono._

–_¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no te puedes ir ahora!–exclamó alguien._

–_¡Eso! ¿Quién sabe cuándo tendremos de nuevo esta oportunidad?–secundó otra voz._

–_Llevo dos días sin aparecer por mi casa, chicos, creo que tendría por lo menos que ir hoy._

–_Pero si ya no hay autobuses–comentó Cris, que extrañamente no se había pronunciado antes._

–_Iré andando–contestó con simpleza._

–_¡Estás loco!_

–_¿Dónde has estado todos estos días?–inquirió de pronto Cata como si hubiese recordado en ese momento su desaparición._

_Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca y empezó a rascársela de forma inconsciente mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en sus labios._

–_Me dieron la paliza de mi vida y me quedé inconsciente durante todo un día. Hoy he despertado–soltó sin miramientos. No era bueno con las escusas y menos mintiendo, así que optó por decir la verdad._

_Un movimiento a su lado le hizo percatarse de que colmillitos estaba sorprendido. Estaba seguro que jamás se hubiese esperado esa contestación. Pero pronto dejó de pensar en ello al ver el revuelo que montaron sus amigos. De la nada se vio a si mismo rodeado de un montón de gente que lo manoseaba, mirando hasta con lupa cada extremidad para poder apreciar algún golpe o algo así. Tarde se dio cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez. ¡Ya toda evidencia había desaparecido!_

–_Me curo rápido–sonrió nervioso._

–_¿Pero estás bien?–Lina fue la primera en salir del shock y poder hablar._

–_Sí, tranquilos._

–_¿Quién te lo hizo?–inquirió J, enfadado._

–_La verdad es que no lo sé. Estaba hablando con Sasuke y de pronto empezaron a golpearnos._

_Al escuchar eso último, todo el mundo se giró para mirar a colmillitos e hicieron lo mismo que con Naruto, aunque éste se apartó incómodo por tanta cercanía no grata._

–_¿Estáis bien los dos, pero?_

–_Sí, tranquilos. A Sasuke no le han hecho casi nada–no pudo evitar decirlo con rabia, pero aún así pocos se dieron cuenta de ello. Colmillitos sonrió con petulancia–. Después se marcharon. Ni siquiera nos han robado. Por eso tengo que ir a casa de..._

–_De todas formas ya estáis aquí así que no nos importa. Os quedáis y punto–soltó Sarai con su tono característico que no daba lugar a alguna contradicción, así que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se vieron arrastrados hasta un lugar un poco alejado de miradas indiscretas, con un vaso de cuba litro en la mano, lleno hasta los topes con más alcohol de lo deseado._

_Sasuke se sentó lo más alejado posible de la muchedumbre, aunque se mantuvo a una prudente distancia del chucho, por si se le ocurría soltar alguna imbecilidad si entraba en un estado de embiagrez, aunque pronto se percató de que el alcohol, al igual que a él no le afectaba._

_Colmillitos no estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de humanos y sus costumbres y menos en tal estado de... ¿gilipollez? Sí, ese era un buen adjetivo. Bueno, es que para él, estar pasándose hielo de boca en boca porque sí y que si fallaban tenían que beber un vaso entero sin parar... bueno, era algo bastante desconcertante. El solo pensar que alguien conocido(como su hermano, por ejemplo) lo viese con tal gentuza, le daba un no sé qué. Por supuesto, él se abstenía de hacer el ridículo con esa panda de... idiotas. Lo que en verdad le divertía era ver al chucho intentando que no se le cayese el maldito hielo resbaladizo para no tener que beber más(ya llevaba cuatro vasos por caídas)._

_Después empezaron con algo así llamado "verdad, mentira o atrevimiento". Claro, que en esa ocasión, los atrevimientos eran exclusivamente sexuales, enfocados sobre todo a los juguetes que tanto Iván como Sarai habían llevado. A más de uno le tocó chupar de forma sugerente los vibradores. En ese juego, Naruto entregó más de una prenda, dado que no iba a chupar nada delante de un vampiro que le miraba con burla. ¡Ni loco! Pero de pronto empezó a cambiar el juego. En ese momento ya no solamente estaban con los vibradores y los lubricantes y demás esencias eróticas. Ahora habían sacado cadenas, hasta un látigo. Eso sin lugar a dudas fue un..._

_Un sonido metálico y el rozar de algo contra su muñeca le hizo mirar a su derecha y observar con sorpresa como Sarai había aparecido de la nada y le había apresado la mano con un grillete y el otro extremo estaba en la mano de... ¡Oh, madre de la luna!_

–Ups–rió de nuevo–. Cr-creo que–volvió a reír– no t-tengooooo laaaa llave–volvió a reír.

Naruto volvió a sentir el tic de la ceja, pero ahora no se podía comparar con el rostro que estaba poniendo colmillitos.

Mientras la loca psicópata de su amiga se reía a más no poder, Naruto y Sasuke se miraban intentando no matar a nadie o por lo menos que su furia fuese a menores, pero eso solamente provocaba que se enfadasen más, así que bajaban la mirada hacia sus manos, aunque al contrario de lo que pensaban, los enfadaba mucho más.

¡Oh, genial! Todo un puto fin de semana atados.


End file.
